Fist of the Scorpion: The Final Adventure
by ForevermoreAlizabeth
Summary: It's two years later, and we find our heroine in the midst of a massive rebellion movement against the newer, creuler, shinier Chrome Dome Empire! Along with her group of misfit heroes, will they be able to take down the powerful Neo Chrome Dome, even if it means taking down Bobobo's own siblings? Follow the crew as they fall into trouble and love in this final installment!
1. Chapter 1

"Looking back on it now, it seemed so silly to think that, just because I was severely emotionally damaged, that it meant someone couldn't come into my life and pick up the pieces."

Amy's p.o.v****

I brushed off my wrist, a dirt clod sticking to it from the dry ground, blowing sand around me as I searched for the needle I dropped in the midst of battle.

"Damn, where is that thing?"I whispered to myself, looking around and taking in all the people laying around me, some moaning, all hurting like a root canal. Strewn around me were the bodies of what I was calling Neo-Hair Hunters, the brutes responsible for the bodies laying farther away from me, the innocents.

I hadn't gotten here in time to save them all, and that irked me, putting me in a mood worse than the one I seemed to have adopted over the past month. Being on your own can do that to a person. I finally submitted and fell on my knees, brushing up sand all around me and looking for the needle that had to reflect eventually in the harsh sun. That thing was one of the only ones I had left, the nearest 7-Eleven being two days away by foot!

I seemed to be running out of them faster these days, going up against these new soldiers, so different from the old Chrome Dome Empire. The old ones would have pretty much seen me and immediatly wet themselves, tried to fight, and end up getting defeated with little or no needle-usage. But these guys were different, dangerously so. They fought with the strength of lions and the quickness of a fat kid at a donut shop, and that was only the low-ranked soldiers.

I counted myself as lucky that I hadn't run into any Block leaders yet. I couldn't even begin to imagine how strong they were, if the soldiers were giving me a run for my money. Making me feel weak, was what they were doing! No matter how hard I was training, they were still winding me with every soldier I was up against. Irritation boiled up inside me as I sat back, looking at the ground with a hard glare, frustrated and tired.

"Looking for this?" I snapped my head up, eyes going wide with the sight in front of me. This was the last person I was expecting to see today, or ever really! I could only stare for a moment, mouth open and eyes wide, wondering if I was suffering from some form of massive heat stroke or if this person was really standing here before me. Finally I shook myself, managing out an astonished,

"Denbo?!"

There stood the sticky-sweet-cute, Blonde singer that helped me defeat J all those months ago, still giving me that sweet-as-pie smile. Though, that smile changed as I exclaimed what I thought was her name, turning into a soft expression of confusion.

"Denbo? That some sort of slang you kiddos use these days? I mean I didn't think I was THAT out of the loop! 30 isn't old, I don't care WHAT Oprah says! I'm just a ripe 25 is all!"She went off on a tangent, and I paused, sighing and raising a shaky hand.

She paused her raging and looked down, eyes wide and eyebrows up, as if just realizing I was there,

"Oh! Yes, student?"

"...Can I have my needle please?"I asked, seeing the shiny silver instrument in her fingers. She gave me anouther sweet smile and handed it to me, me pocketing it and sighing,

"You act just like a friend of mine."

"Bobobo."She said, and I looked up, slightly surprised. I mean, I'd only defeated the Chrome Dome Empire last month, had word spread that fast about us? This not-Denbo gave me a smile and winked, holding up a finger as she explained, "Yeah, I know him. Matter of fact, I happen to be his older sister. Bububu-Bu-Bu-Bubu at your service! But you can call me Bububu." My jaw dropped, starring at this exact copy of Denbo, and trying to connect the dots of her being somehow related to Bobobo.

Needless to say, it did not work, and I settled on silence and stunned.

"Amy, I've heard a lot about you. You helped my baby brother a whole lot and, by the looks of it, you live up to the stories I've been told."She went on, and then, with the gusto of a champion, shot her hand down towards me and said confidently, "I think you and I could make a great team!"

-1 year and 11 months later-

The sun was treating the land like a school crush: barely peeking its head over the horizon, casting just a bit of light on the farthest corners, as if spying on us. It didn't do anything for the cold, either, that brushed past my bare skin, having ditched the mesh shirt awhile ago, leaving me in my bra-like top and some seriously re-vamped jeans. They had more pockets where I stored a massive amount of needles, not that I would ever really need them. They were also loose, but hugged my curves that I'd recently acquired, allowing me to move with the speed I was capable of.

I leaned forward, balanced on the railing of the balcony outside my room, looking down at the massive building I'd called Base for what felt like forever, the large black-and-turqouis building streaching up about five stories, my room at the top of them. As I looked down, I frowned, eyes emotionless as they had been for as long as I'd been on this solo-journey, face concrete and serious, betraying none of the emotions I had.

Today, though, was not like the others. Today was worse than the others. Aside from the usual longing I felt when memories of my comrads floated into my mind, today I felt a slight bit of betrayal with some anger seasoning. I watched as the sun came up, signaling today, the anniversary. The 2 year anniversary. He was late.

At least , I hope that was what it was. That he was just running late, even if it was REALLY late, that maybe he got turned around somewhere. The alternatives were too... I just didn't want to think of them. Didn't want to think that maybe he'd gotten hurt... That maybe he changed his mind, and didn't want to come looking for me... I shook the thoughts from my head, glaring at the sun that cast it's light halfway, leaving me and my Rebel Base in darkness.

It had been two years since I'd joined Bububu in the fight against the rapidly-growing Neo Chrome Dome Empire, which, might I say, was a hell of a lot more advanced and brutal than the last one, actually posing a threat this time instead of being a mild-humored joke. Our rebellion, growing not nearly as fast as theirs, was barely able to keep up with the army, trying our best to protect towns and strike down intruders.

But we wouldn't be able to take down the empire. Not without the help of the only person who could help us, who we all had faith in. The man who was late. The man towards whom I'd struggled with my emotions towards since I'd met him, over two and a half years ago. That was the only source of amusement I got, thinking about how I'd freak out at the slightest hint of emotions towards the Bo-tector.

I seemed so young then, compared to now. Granted, back then I'd had maybe a second's rest before I had to jump right back up either into battle or to take care of whatever mess the guys had gotten us into. Now, though, I'd have two years of almost complete solitude, amoungst the intense training Bububu put me through in the beginning and random missions/intrustions. I'd remained in slight isolation, the only company being that of Rem and Suzu, but other than that, I was alone. Bububu allowed it, knowing I was by far the strongest person in this whole building, and that I was struggling with some serious depression and angst. Oh, the angst.

All that time I had by myself let me finally think, mull things over. I spent my days thinking a rather unhealthy amount about Bobobo, about everything that involved him and him and me and me and him. How he made me feel. The things he did for me, and vise versa. That connection we seemed to have from the very beginning, the connection I'd tried my best to avoid. Looking back on it now, it seemed so silly to think that, just because I was severely emotionally damaged, that it meant someone couldn't come into my life and pick up the pieces.

I was twenty years old today. Twenty years wiser. I'd learned so much in the span that our team had seperated, and I wished that, if I could go back and change things, that I would have done something...different. I daydreamed again, humming a song to myself. I did that a lot now, singing quietly, either by myself or in the quiet moments between Suzu, Rem and me. It was something to calm me down, something I remembered that Beauty liked. Damn, how I missed Beauty.

I hummed again, thinking of Bobobo, how he was possibly two years late... Wanting to tell him everything I'd learned, how I'd grown to know things...

"I remember years ago, someone told me I should take, caution when it comes to love, I did..."I sang softly, looking down as I swung my feet. "You were strong and I was not, my illusion my mistake...I was careless I forgot I did..."

Anouther chilly breeze as a longing inside me twisted up again,

"And now, when all is done, there is nothing to say...you have gone so effortlessly, you have won..." I looked out, tilting my head up a bit as I whispered, "Tell him all I know now, shout it from the rooftops, write it on the skyline, all we had is gone now...

"Tell him I was happy, and my heart is broken, all my scars are open.." I looked at the sky, eyes narrowing as I muttered, "Tell him what I hoped would be impossible." Because hadn't I thought it was impossible? If only I could tell myself that now. It astonished me that it had taken two whole years away from him to realize just how I felt towards that big, goofy, crazy, bipolar idiot.

I-

"Amy."A soft voice came. I turned my head, seeing Suzu and Rem standing there. While we are on the subject of how people used to be, Suzu and Rem's looks had changed drastically. Suzu's hair was now much longer, going to her shoulders. She'd ditched the jacket and settled on a black tank top with a red X on it, still dressed in the same baggy jeans as before. Rem was a bit taller, now around 5,5 or 5,6, hair cropped short and spikey in a slightly punk look, wearing tight white-wash pants and a jacket that Suzu also wore.

It was black with two pockets on the breasts, a zipper along the sleeve cuffs, buckles on the shoulders, and the rebellion symbol on the back. Our symbol was in the shape of what Bobobo's father had looked like in his flash back, a tadpole-like shape that was apparently what everyone's 'Hair Ball' looked like, a hair ball being what basically embodied Fist Master's souls, in a bright turquois like part of the building. Everyone had to wear them...well, except me.

I'd adimantly fought Bububu against wearing my own, and threw it every time she insisted. Yet, everytime I did that, it just ended right back on my couch in the bare, dark room I occupied, Bububu being adimant about everyone wearing them, saying that if we were a rebellion we had to keep up a 'cool chic look'. I still wouldn't wear it. It was heavy and scratchy. And hard to move in.

"What's up?"I asked them, leaning back and feeling my ponytail graze my mid-back, having grown it out considerably. Suzu smiled softly, as did Rem, both always aware of the struggle I was going through no matter how I tired to hide it from them.

"Bububu says there's an intruder she wants you to 'consult' with."Rem said, and I sighed. By 'consult', Bububu meant beat the living hell out of and make an example of towards the Neo Chrome Dome.

I spun around and landed my feet on the balcony, walking towards the girls and saying lightly,

"Well, let's meet him. No need to be rude." They walked beside me as we entered my room: Black-walled and bare, spare a black couch against the far wall with a door between the couch and the balcony that led to my bedroom. The lights were off, me not needing them to see the Hair Hunter that dared invade our headquarters.

I sat down on the couch, leaning back with my arms around the back, Suzu and Rem each sitting on either side of me, moving in close as Suzu wrapped her arms around my neck, resting her head on my shoulder, Rem wrapping her arms around my waist and resting the side of her head on my stomach. I felt, and this is off the record, mildly like a pimp.

"Get him, Aims."Rem encouraged, as I lay in wait for the poor soul...

Bobobo's p.o.v****

I was now under the religious practice of 'Google Maps is The Cornicopia Of All That Is Evil', also known as GMITCOATIE. They were more confusing than Don's diary written in Pig Latin! Those Piggies and their Latin, so cute yet so cunfuddling...

"Bobobo! Pay attention!"Beauty snapped. She got a lot snappier now that she was a teenager! Such a mean 15-year-old, yet still with the same innocent charm! Softon was clearly not teaching her proper ediquette!

"Hush woman! Let me drive!"I shushed her, thinking of how hard it had been to locate her and Softon at the ice-cream shop conveniantly placed in the middle of a DESERT! These guys didn't want to make it easy one me, did they! Think GPS goes to the middle of a desert? No! No it does not! Luckily Jiggler knew where they were, and I lifted him from his cooking class on making PBJ sandwiches with Dengakuman.

"We're not even in a car!"Beauty pointed out. Well, it was sort of a car. I count mobile armadillos as cars, especially when we can all fit on it!

"How's my makeup?"Don Patch inquired from the back, turning into more of a Pasta-Premadonna than I was.

"It's fine you creepy little thing."Softon mused, Don Patch having been in a woman's water aerobics class when we picked him up, Softon having to fight through the masses of cellulite and old-lady jiggle in order to reach Don, who was being used as a paddleboard.

I had noted a slight downturn in Softon's attitude towards me, acting like a sour banana ever since Amy defeated the Chrome Dome empire two years ago, giving me more of an angsty, scorned-lover's glare than he usually did. Maybe he's past experation date, like Jelly Jiggler. Though Jiggler is quite chipper these days, even though he's melting in this heat. Why is he melting in heat? Cuz guess where Google Maps led me when I googled 'Where's Amy?'? After an assortment of children's stories(We had become quite famous since our defeating of the Chrome Dome), we arrived at...wait for it...

A DESERT. At least I had some idea of where I was going now! It had been a year since I picked up the others, having planned on picking Amy up first but noooo her location was unknown! Which made me question...was she using a good moving company? Cuz the wrong ones could damage her valubles!

Just as this concerning thought popped into my afro, I felt the armadillo give a quick buck, sending us all flying. Luckily, I was part flying squirrel and, no matter what Amy said, they could so fly! I grazed through the air before landing gracefully on my face, getting in my morning helping of sand before turning and sitting up, seeing the armadillo standing up and brushing itself off.

"Hey, what's the dealio Armando?!"Don Patch demanded.

The armadillo huffed at us and mused,

"Your pre-payment has run out. I'm gone." With that, he oh-so-rudely turned away, sprouted wings, and flew off into the sunset like some big-shot. I stood up quickly, brushing myself off. That wasn't that bad, I could walk! In fact, I could run. If Jiggler hadn't gotten slightly out-of-jiggle while away, I would run! I was a year late, if my Kitty-Calendar was correct, exactly a year late.

I wrote myself a strongly worded letter when I'd missed my deadline the first time, not only failing to find Amy and pick her up, but also missing her 19th birthday! That was a big milestone! Or a big stone! Or a kilometer stone! Certainly not a yardstone! And now today was her 20th, and I would not miss this! No sir! Because that's what friends do and friendly friends are friendly and and and...

Aw, I'm not even kidding myself, and I'm easy to kid! I miss Amy. Miss her like I've never missed anyone or thing before. She'd taken up permanent residency in my mind, and I didn't even care if she didn't pay for rent! I wanted her there, but I also wanted her here, with me! Because damnit I cared about that girl! Maybe even to the point of saying that four-letter word that was, as I had found out, not foot nor was it word or pasta. Because pasta has five letters.

"Bobobo."Beauty mused, breaking my train of thought. Aww, I liked that train...

"Hm?"I asked, looking over at her.

"We're sinking."

"I'm aware."

She hung her head. She wasn't nearly as good at dealing with me as Amy was... Oh, wait, we're sinking. Into sand. Hmm. Odd. Let me take an unecissairy amount of time to think about this...

hmmm...

Fascinating...

Very...

Very...

Sandy...

"...I think we're sinking."I pointed out, nodding, everyone for some reason groaning.

"It would appear so!" My eyes grew wide. Of course, they didn't see that, my super-cool shades hid them. So, to show my shock, I quickly looked up, seeing a girl that looked like Denbo, but I knew wasn't Denbo, because I was part of Denbo, and I was neither nonexistant nor having an out-of-body experiance, which meant that this Denbo was actually...

"Bububu!"I cheered, torpedoing out of the sand and hugging my big sister! Aww, I just loved family reunions!

"Bobobo, mind getting us out of here and then explaining how you know this girl?"Softon asked, and I spun around, looking at them a bit surprised. When had they gotten there?... Oh my, they were sinking! When did that happen?! I must save my friends-

"Fist of the Armpit Hair: Extract With Care!"Bububu exclaimed, hair shooting from her well-groomed underarms and wrapping around my friends, plucking them from the ground and setting them safely in front of us.

"That's...gross...but thank you?"Beauty said, smiling up at Bububu, who gave a kind smile back.

"Who's this, Bobobo?"Jiggler asked, and I did a very cool dramatic arm wave at Bububu, exclaiming,

"This is... My Big Sister!"

"Really?!"Don Patch and Jiggler exclaimed.

"How many sudden sibling-relationships are we gonna have in this series?"Beauty asked, Softon messing up her hair.

Bububu smiled and chuckled, waving a hand and saying sweetly,

"I'm glad I ran into you bunch! There's someone I have that I think you definitly want to meet, someone you've been a bit late in catching up with."She winked and I did my manliest gasp I could muster, jumping up and down. She meant...she meant...

"Alma?!"I exclaimed, holding up my picture of her I got signed awhile ago.

Bububu's facial reaction changed faster than Don in a coffee shop, her head whipping around and face suddenly and sharply glaring darkly at me, though not as scary as Amy, still scarily.

"No. A certain girl you were supposed to meet a year ago and now she's all sad and depressed because her friends didn't meet her when they said they would!"She exclaimed through gritted teeth.

I shrunk, pouting. Then I realized what she was saying. I took a small pause, thinking about chipmunks and how cute they were, before I quickly threw Jiggler down on the ground and pulled everyone forcefully onto him. We took off faster than Softon ran from Frozen Yogurt, hurtling in the direction that Google Maps told me to go.

"Bobobo, it's the other way."Bububu mused.

"DAMN YOU GOOGLE MAPS!"


	2. Whining, dining, and bad news blues!

Amy's p.o.v****  
"Why do you think Bububu's sending him up to you?"Rem asked, lightly moving her head on my bare waist."Who knows with Bububu. She's almost as unstable as her brother-" Suzu cut herself off, and I felt the apologetic tension in the air, thick as Canadian Bacon. I appreciated their care for the subject, tredding on it like landmines were planted on any words that involved the Botector or any of my friends.  
But it was unecissairy. As is saying their names could make me miss the more. So, to ease Suzu's guilt, I chuckled. Agreeably, that might not have helped, seeing as how my chuckles were now as hollow as Don's head, with nothing to back them up anymore. But, hey, I tried."Got that right, Suz."I mused, looking ahead as footsteps loudly slapped the front of my door.  
"How rude."Rem mused, as the door was flung open. I frowned, seeing a man barge right in, as if he owned the place. His head was clean-shaved, shiny and new, dressed in the Neo-Hair-Hunter garb that included a black vest and pants, with silver sleeves and belt. Who did they think they were, Star Trek? Oh well, it wouldn't matter soon, not with the stress of the day building up inside me, tightening my muscles, about to unleash all the negative emotions I was feeling on this poor soul.  
He gave me a confident smile, unaware of the beat-down he was about to recieve. And, honestly, he couldn't know. I'd remained such a recluse that the Neo Chrome Dome was surprising me by not thinking I was dead."Well, I've finally found you, Amy."He snarled, chuckling. Rem and Suzu prepared to sit away from me, my arms tensing behind the couch.  
Five seconds flat. Then he was out the door. Starting...now."I'm sure the Czar-" I coiled like a snake and released, shooting forward faster than a bullet(I'd checked), appearing beside the man with my right arm pulled across my front. He gaped, but his mouth was quickly shut as my left fist slammed sideways into him, feeling his body cave in around it before he sling-shotted right into the wall.  
Damn, that dent wasn't coming out soon. Bububu was gonna kill me. Oh well. I shot over to the man, putting a certain blue hedgehog to shame as I caught him, wrapping my hand around his shirt collar, dark emotions twisting into a ball in my chest as I pulled him closer, glarring daggers at his now-terrified eyes."Tell Czar I say hi."I spat, then flung him behind me like a rock, throwing the full-grown man with superhuman strength out the window, past the balcony, and to what I assumed was the ground.  
In what I admit was a hissyfit, all the emotions boiling up inside me, I picked up the jacket from the couch and chucked it out the window behind the man."Amy."Suzu and Rem chorused, running up beside me and placing their hands on my arms, their comforting touches trying to calm me as I clenched my fists, trying to take a deep breath. But two years was hard to calm down from.  
"I need air."I said quickly, the girls following me as I closed my eyes, walking outside and feeling the sun hit me, turning immediatly and resting my back on the railing, hands braced against it with my shoulders shrugged to my ears, slowly opening my eyes as I made an effort to compose myself after that massive release of energy. Rem and Suzu wrapped their arms around my waist, placing their heads on my shoulders in an attempt at comfort that honestly did help a bit.  
"Hey! This jacket cost us a lot of money!" Great, Bububu was back from the grocery store..."Waste."I called back, in a monotone."It was not! We need to keep up a cohesive chic look! The Neo Chrome Dome has matching uniforms!""They're also pure evil.""..." Got her with that one.  
"Whatever! I have visitors for you!"She called up, returning to her usual chipper voice that reminded me an astonishing amount of Denbo."I don't want Girl Scout Cookies."I called back, tired and in need of some serious sleep. Bububu had other ideas."I think you want to meet these ones!"She called. Not if they have Thin Mint...  
I turned sluggishly, one shoulder higher than the other and leaning my head against the taller of the two, leaning on it and raising an eyebrow, looking down with a bored expression...  
"Is that...?!"Rem exclaimed."Oh my gosh!"Suzu shouted, jumping up and down. I would probably have had those same reactions if I could move at all, if I wasn't stunned into complete silence at the sight I was beholding. It took a moment, having to convince myself that this wasn't a mirage and that it was indeed that group of misfits that I'd lost hope in ever seeing again. In that moment, I looked at one person in particular. In that moment, my heart did something funny.  
Something that, years ago, I would have surpressed. But now, I welcomed it, if not still up in the air if I would ever act on it. After that moment was over, though, something clicked, and an old, familiar feeling came over me. I leaned on the railing and broke the first smile I'd had in awhile, surprise my face didn't crack like concrete. I raised an eyebrow at them and mused,"You're late.""Please, don't get Bobobo started on that."Beauty sighed, laughing in the same way she used to.  
Damn, I would never forget how much I missed that."Well!"Rem exclaimed, waving her hand up, "Get up here you buffoons!"-

The lounge was a large area, filled with panda-shaped bean bags and one Japanese-style table on the floor, the kind where you sit and put your feet under a blanket around the edge of it. Littered around the room were PS3s, Gameboys, Wiis, RG3s, DVDs, LMNOPs, and a cat that just sat and ate Poki all day. That's where we sat. Not on the cat, at the table.  
I sat on one side, Beauty and Jiggler on my sides, Softon on the end near Beauty, Bububu on the other end, with Bobobo and Don on the other side and Dengakuman acting as a table decoration ballerina. It was still slightly surreal to see them here again, looking around, for once feeling something other than extreme teen angst and loneliness and abandonment. Now, I felt like I was getting back into the swing of things...  
"So, fist thing first!"Bububu said cheerily, as I sipped the milk Don had passed out to us, saying it was what kept him looking young and desirable. I assumed it didn't work. "WHY WERE YOU SO DAMN LATE?!"She thundered, everyone but me jumping and twitching in surprise, as I continued to calmly sip my milk, laying the cup down and looking up, secretly curious as well.  
Everyone seemed to be terrified, looking nervoisly at Bobobo as if he were about to explode...which, by the fuse slowly burning down on the top of his afro, he probably was. Quickly, out of instinct, I reached over the table and pressed my fingers over the flame, causing it to go out before I sat back down. Bobobo took a deep breath and said, "Google Maps.""Why would you use-" "Don't!"The entire table silenced my question, and I shrugged it off as one of Bobobo's many blunders...wait a second. Google Maps got them lost for an ENTIRE YEAR?! So this whole time I was angsting and in utter despair because of a faulty computer mapping system?!...My life.  
"So, what have you guys been up to?"I asked, looking around at my friends who didn't seem any different. Except Jiggler. He grew a handlebar mustache."Well, Softon and I started our own ice cream shop where Softon trained me!"Beauty exclaimed. I looked down at her, an eyebrow raised. Beauty trained? Now that was a surprise. Who was going to be the damsel in distress now? "I'm proud sis!"I said, ruffling her hair. She beamed up at me, me taking in the moment I'd missed.  
"I also trained."Jiggler said,and I looked over, face falling as I mused,"I'm afraid to ask-""No need! I've trained in the ways of my own heart!"Jiggler exclaimed dramatically, looking into a spotlight that hadn't been there before and saying, "I have come to the realization that you and I were never meant to be, and have moved on from the relationship, grown stronger and moved on to other plains of the heart."  
When he turned around, I'd leaned in so close that our faces were centimeters apart, eyes connecting. "Really?"I asked, innocently with big, watery eyes. He paused a moment, and then ripped off the mustache, immediatly clinging to me and wheeping, exclaiming,"My love! How could I ever leave you?!"  
A massive goat hit him in the side of the face, sending him flying backwards as Bobobo put down his goat cannon. I leaned my elbows back on the table. I called bullshit."How about you guys, anything exciting?"I asked, knowing it was probably some off-the-wall insain, crazy, random thing that would leave me in a stupor. Bobobo took in a deep breath, so long that he almost sucked all the oxygen out of the room, and then said..."I went to a spa."  
...Yeah, I should have guessed that."HEY!"Don exploded, wearing his signiture red lipstick and mascara, "No one asked ME what I did!""Okay, what did you do Don Patch?"I mused, resting my chin on my hand. He stood on the table, stepping on Dengakuman, and exclaimed,"I became a teen pop sensation with my own TV show where I portrayed a teenage girl with double personalities! But, in a dramatic twist, I revealed my superstar personality to my friends who somehow didn't know it was me from my face but instead a wig! Then I got caught doing bathsalts and shaved my hair!"  
"...Really?"I asked."...No. Me and Yaya made goat bazookas."Don exclaimed with the same vigor, holding up that same creepy doll. I chuckled, shaking my head and sighing,"I missed you guys. It wasn't nearly as fun here as it used to be with you guys.""Hey!"Bububu exclaimed, and I frowned."C'mon, we're a low-grade rebellion that has little-to-no chance of defeating the massive armies of the Neo-Chrome Dome without the original team that got lost from eachother because they couldn't figure out Google Maps."  
"IT'S EVIL! LIKE SOUP ALIENS! AND FARMYARD ANIMALS!"Bobobo exclaimed, crying into his hands. I reached over and pat his afro, sighing and musing softly,"Well, Bobobo, that segues into why it was so crucial for us to meet back up again." He looked up at me, his same serious face as before on, as a darker feeling sunk into me. I didn't honestly WANT to tell Bobobo this information, but felt he would find it out eventually.  
I looked over at Bububu, asking permission with my stare, and she nodded. I looked back at Bobobo, a serious look on my face. We'd not only been pushing back the Neo-Chrome Dome, but we'd also mainly been gathering information... Some of it good, some of it troubling. Most of it shocking."We've compiled data on the new Chrome Dome Empire. Apparently, it had been in the works since before the old one fell, which was why it sprouted up so quickly and fiercely.  
"They've captured all the old Chrome Dome Block Leaders that we defeated and are fourcing them to do physical labor in their land that they've conquered, us having saved Suzu, Rem, and Battleship, who is currently away on a mission. The Neo Chrome Dome Empire is hyper advanced, with ruthless, skillfull agression that only a genius could have thought up..."I trailed off, biting my lip.  
"So, who is the new Czar?"Beauty asked. I looked directly at Bobobo, knowing that this information was mainly for him, because he would have to do something that I'd already done, and the last thing I wished was for him to have to go through what I had..."The two vice-Czars and the Czar are...are the other three survivors of the Hair Kingdom."I said, everyone around me tensing and gasping except Bububu and Bobobo.  
"Bababa-ba-ba-baba and Bebebe-be-be-bebe are the Vice Czars. The Czar is Bibibi-bi-bi-bibi. Your older brothers, Bobobo." His face betrayed no emotion, his afro not even opening to reveal the next chapter in the saga of the Two Gilted Lovers: A Squirrel's Romance Gone Nutty. And, for Bobobo, that meant he was taking it bad.

And yet, I felt that Beauty would take my final bit of news the worst. I'd been saving it for last, because I'd wanted to catch up with my friends, and I knew that this news would end all conversations. Also, I didn't want to hurt Beauty, but she was going to find out eventually, and I'd rather it not come as a shock in much worse circumstances. I took a breath and let the bomb drop.

"And Gasser has joined the Hair Hunters."


	3. Have No Fear, The Gang's All Here!

..Amy's p.o.v****  
She finally stopped crying after five hours of holding her and watching endless reruns of Degrassi to soothe her teenage soul. Now, after wearing herself out over what I assume was the emotional rollercoaster from Hell, Beauty slept soundly, face red and splotchy and yet still the innocent, adorable girl I'd known, if not now seemingly a bit more mature. I tucked her into my bed and sighed, looking down at her sadly.  
Up until a few months ago, I imagined our reunion to be happier, livelier and with less horrible news. We would have talked, laughed, Don Patch would hula dance with a panda named Ling Ling who was our rebellion's pet/mascot, Jiggler would have gotten the crap beaten out of him, and Bobobo and Bububu would have reminisced about what they'd been up to.  
Now, though, Don Patch was moping about everyone taking his spotlight, Jiggler was in one piece, Ling Ling remained in the dojo as he practiced his skills as a sniper, and Bobobo and Bububu were talking about their older brother, Bibibi. If only we hadn't found that bit of information while infiltrating a Chrome Dome ice cream bar, hearing for the first and not the last time about the new recruit that used to run with the Bobobo gang.  
Gasser has seperated from us and sometime between then and the year anniversary enrolled in the Hair Hunt achedemy for unknown reasons. From there he'd quickly graduated and was now one of the Chome Dome's Color Palete Block Leaders. They'd ditched the alphabet when they learned that none of them could read, and chosen three main block to operate from. There was Cornflower Blue, Gasser's Block. Then in a slightly stronger block, there was Baby Armadillo Purple, which was Bebebe's Block.  
In the final Block, which was the most powerful and housed some of the strongest soldiers of our time or any other time, it was the Master Of All Evil Dandelion Black Block, in which Bibibi resided and sent orders to kill and/or baldifie everyone in the Empire. For weeks after learning of Gasser's betrayal, and coming to unsteady grips with it myself, we followed his story, picking up any info we could. Apparently, those of us in the rebellion who had managed to infiltrate his block were quickly irradicated, either dying or returning moratlly scarred and with a bad, forever-lasting case of BO.  
While it came as a shock to me, I had always been more concerned about Beauty's reaction. I'd have to be blind and deaf not to know their connection, their strong feelings for each other that transcended rank odor barriers. To hear that her love-interest was now fighting against us...I was surprised she was taking it this well. Tired and with a wet shouldler from consoling Beauty, coupled with the emotional toll it took to see my little sister so heartbroken, I turned and quietly shut the door.  
Needing a nice walk, I left the room and wandered around the base for awhile, looking into a few rooms to check up on everyone. Don Patch was asleep next to a cut-out of Fabio. Jiggler was having a love-dream about peanut butter. Ling Ling was eating bamboo. That was about as far as I'd gotten until I reached the hall outside my room, leaning on the wall and starring into the vast expanse of darkness, beyond which Beauty slept.  
"Care for a smoothie?"I turned around to see Bobobo dressed like a flamingo with one foot up and a tray of smoothies balanced on one hand, a compleatly serious look on his face. I sighed and, despite myself, chuckled."I'm good..."Then I paused, smile slipping off my face and asked, "How are you taking the news?"  
"Well,"He said, now dressed normally, "I was a little surprised at first, but I think Adele's baby will have a wonderful future ahead of it, full of igniting liquids and writing angsty love songs to her scorned lover.""NOT THAT NEWS BOBOBO!"I exclaimed, and he crossed his arms, nodding and not looking at my exasperated expression.  
"To be honest, I always saw it coming. Bibibi was never a nice boy growing up. Always gave me nuggies and stole my tater tots. I tried to stay as far away from him and Bababa, even when there was that small accident involving a tarantula, late homework, and throwing Bababa's capsul into space."Bobobo explained, my face dropping a moment as I tried to figure out how all of that could be connected. I needed brushing up on 'Bobobo 101'. "But it can't be good news."I mused, looking worriedly up at him. He nodded and said seriously,"Bad news blues are nothin' to snooze at Mr. Mooze, but I'll live and I'll defeat Bibibi for what he has done to this place and Gasser." I raised an eyebrow at that last one and asked,"You think he did something to Gasser?"  
"Of course. He's kinda like you in a way that I can't believe he betrayed us under his own free will. Someone musta slipped something in his Nutella for him to do something so drastic."Bobobo explained, and I nodded. It was something that I'd thought about as well, until I remembered...Gasser didn't like Nutella."I hope."I mused, nonetheless. Now, you might be wondering now, wait, Amy came to terms with her feelings for the Botector, and yet she's just gonna stand there like nothing?  
Yes. Yes she is. And do you know why? I was acutely aware of how close Bobobo was standing, that feeling I got in my gut when his eyes looked down at me, the true-blue laugh that he coaxed out of me in that tacky lawnflamingo costume, and how my heart felt more bloated than a girl on her period after drinking a gallon of water. All of this, coupled with the fact that I was literally restraining myself from throwing my arms around this man just to make sure he was really there, didn't help my case that I could not accept my feelings for Bobobo.  
Well, I could. I had. But I could not act on them, because the worst place for love was on a battlefield, and when the Bobobo gang set out to take on an adventure, you were sure to get just that. A war-zone. And, even if we DID resolve this issue, Bobobo was right those years ago. There would always be a new threat to us, to the world, looking to take down all of us. That and admitting my feelings made me scared shitless. Oh, right, one more thing I wanted to give Bobobo since the one-year aniversary date came up..."Bobobo."I said, looking up at him. "Yeah-" I cut him off by wrapping him in a head-lock and squeezing, teeth gritted as I exclaimed with all my fury,"THIS IS FOR BEING LATE!""IT WAS THE INTERNEEEEEET!"  
Bobobo's p.o.v****  
That was the last time I use high-grade technology to find my way. I rubbed my aching neck, wondering how she'd gotten that strong in just two years. Damn, by the fource of that headlock and the minimal amount of strength she was giving off, she was downing Muscle Milk like Bububu down Dos Equis!"Ya know, that's the first time I've seen her smile in over a year and a half."I stood up, looking cool as Bububu walked up beside me, one hand on her fashionable hip and the other around a bottle of her boyfriend. His name was Bud. He was pretty light.  
No, wait. She said Amy hadn't smiled in over a year and a half? That's a lot of months to go without working your face muscles! She needed to get back on a strict routine, because just the thought of Amy not smiling for so long hurt worse that Don's cooking on a bad day. It upset my belly.  
"She's been upset?"I inquired, acting cool, giving nothing away like any really cool manly man would. Maybe if I up my 'hand in pocket' routine it would hide why I asked. There, hand in pocket. Commense disguise. Bububu looked up at me curiously, eyes searching my face for anything. Stay. Cool.  
"Well, from what I've heard, you guys were her main form of comfort. She would go on and on about your adventures the first time she got here, but then it kind of became a sore subject for her. I guess she really missed you guys a lot, and it hurt her that you didn't show up on time..."She trailed off, taking a swing of the bottle before turning, looking up at me over her shoulder.  
Gasp! The ultimate cool move! How could I ever compete with a Master of the Cool Move?! "I love her. And I love you. So don't think that anything will get passed this big sister."She mused, and then walked away, leaving me in a puddle of ultimate shame. My big sister was cooler than me...maybe I'd find solace in this baby chipmunk I found.  
"There there Sir Chippers."I mused sadly, petting her and looking into Amy's room, where she was presumably sleeping and comforting poor Beauty. The news we got was rough, rougher than Jiggler's feet before a pedicure. As if Bibibi wasn't bad enough, I almost expected that one seeing as how this whole thing reeked of his overly-expensive hair gel, but little Gasser...  
It ignited a new flame in me, a flame that was so hot it scourched the manliness of my soul and said, 'yo sorry for the burn' and it replied 'It shall be one of my many battle scars!'. Bibibi knew that Gasser was my pal, and maybe that's why he took him into the Hair Hunters. He wouldn't take Amy, since she was already there and had nothing to lose, or Beauty because that was improbable, or Softon and Jiggler cuz I hate those guys!  
Now Dengakuman..."Ow! Bad Chippers!"I scolded as the little thing bit me and scampered away. Pfft, teenagers... Where was I? Oh, back to the plot! That's right, a new flame ignited for my friend Gasser. I'd fight Bibibi, for all the destruction he's done, for sullying our father's good name, and I'd get back Gasser, too.  
But I couldn't do it alone.I needed to find Mr. Chippers.  
Amy's p.o.v*****  
"You sure about this?"I asked Beauty, a question I was mimicking from Bububu just an houre earlier. Beauty looked up at me with a determined face, nodding as we sat in the preperation's room, all of us on Panda-shaped chairs around a table shaped like Bruce Springsteen. I nodded and, with Beauty having recovered from her emotional breakdown and with a new fire in her eyes, I turned to Bububu across the table, where she was giving a confused, irritated look at Bobobo who was sitting firmly and straight-faced on the table, petting what appeared to be a massive alligator.  
He'd named it Mr. Chippers. Pushing that aside to nothing more than a severe mental breakdown, I took in our group that we'd assembled for the fight against Bibibi and the Neo Chrome Dome, throwing ourselves head-first right back into an uprising of massive proportions.  
We had Softon to my right, striking a movie-cool-guy pose. Then Jiggler, giving me heart-shaped eyes. Don Patch, combing his spikes with a fork. Bububu, who was downing her fourth bottle of Juan Jon this morning. Dengakuman, who was dressed like Mr. T and break dancing. Rem and Suzu stood against the wall, having been chosen to look after the fort while we were away, and sending Battleship to join us once he got back from his month-long trip to Costco.  
And then Bobobo. The Bo-tector. The legendary survivor of the Hair Kingdom. Who was dressed in a full-body turtle costum with just his head sticing out of a hole in the neck, flapping his flipper as he tried to beat away a hungry Mr. Chippers. I took a deep breath, telling myself to be confident with my team, that we could do this, that we had before and we could now, because the gang was back together.  
And then I realized how ridiculous it was and slammed my face onto the table.


	4. Battleship: the romance killer!

Amy's p.o.v***

"So, did he ALWAYS act like this?"I asked, looking forward and seeing Bobobo conducting a chorus of penguins in the middle of the forest, having left the desert last night and now residing in a forest that seemed oddly familiar to me. Bububu tossed back her last bottle of Dos Equies(Bububu didn't always litter, but when she did it was while listening to the 'Happy Feet Chorus) and sighed, shrugging.

"Kinda. 'Cept the afro opening is new."She explained, never ceasing to surprise me with her ability to hold liquor while keeping the sugar-sweet attitude of Denbo.

I looked over, seeing Don Patch training his rival chorus of spaghettie penguins to dance AND sing, dressed in a blue coat and a white, curly wig as he used Dengakuman as one of those conducting sticks. Jiggler was running around doing something shady.

I turned my head the other way and saw Beauty, my mouth turning into a frown as she zoned out, looking into the sky with Softon kneeling next to her, trying in vain to get her to talk. I felt a heavy weight drop in my chest, knowing that Softon had spent way too little time with Beauty to know how to break her from a shell. You had to put yourself in her shoes, imagine that your best friend that you were very close to had just turned on you to the hair hunters.

Now that I thought of it, she'd been through that twice now. Damn, now I felt even worse! The girl might be the innocent one of the group, in constant need of protection, but when you really thought about it she'd been through just as much as the rest of us, wether it be love or betrayal. Looking at her now, seeing the same Beauty if not a bit more womanly-looking, she seemed the same. Except there was a look in her eyes. Before it was naive joy.

Now, though, it was complex thought, like the kind teenagers had. There were no more ponies, there were boys and fighting strategies and angst...and ponies. Softon moved, deciding to just sit next to her, which was a much better move on his part. I strayed a moment, thinking on the last time I'd seen him. That night on the hill, when everything clicked into place, when I realized that Softon wasn't the one, it seemed to change...nothing.

I still had that connection with Softon, though now I knew what it was. He still watched over me like a guardian. Well, at least ONE thing was going right.

"So, how's Scorpio doing?"Bububu asked, and I looked up in mild surprise, seeing her delicately curious eyes one me. I absentmindedly put a hand to my tattoo and shrugged saying calmly,

"Good. Since the incident she hasn't acted up at all."

Bububu seemed to relax a bit, and I didn't blame her. After all, when you were working closely to a girl who housed a massive scorpion in her, things were always a bit on edge. Let alone a girl who had unleashed said scorpion, was supposed to die, and now...well, now the scorpion was a bit restless. And, considering the massive damage done last year by her...let's just say it was an incident I'd rather not think about.

"Oh, Don Patchie, I can't fight you anymore!"Bobobo wheeped, taking my attention from Bububu over to the Botector and Don Patch, who were weeping and running into each others arms, the penguins hugging it out with their rivals.

"That's nice."Bububu said happily, but I remained calm.

"Just wait." Just as I said it, Bobobo and Don patch both wound up balls of air in their hands and shouted,

"RASENGAN!"

They slammed each other in the faces and flew backwards, landing on their backs as I stood up, brushing myself off and about to call them in, needing to get back on the road if we wanted to reach Gasser's Block before sundown.

"Hey-"

"Ah-hem."I hear Jiggler clear his throat and I looked over, seeing him standing next to me with a suave look on his face.

I raised an eyebrow and asked,

"Where do you want to be hit once this doesn't work for you?" He chuckled and waved a stub in front of his face, waving me off.

"Oh dear, I'm no longer a hopeless puddle of fear in the wake of your beauty. I'm now a well-groomed gentleman, which is why I must ask if you would please accept this token of my affections."He asked smoothly, handing me a bright blue daisy.

I was genuinly surprised, taking the flower and admiring Jiggler's apparent change. Before he would be loud, obnoxious, and probably wheeping. Maybe he really HAD changed.

"Thanks Jiggler, that's actually...not creepy..really nice."I smiled, closing my eyes for a second before I saw his face getting closer to mine, lips pursed and eyes squeezed shut. I sighed, giving him a pitying look, and mused, "Aww, you were so close."

I then pulled back my hand, grabbing a conveniantly placed pufferfish and slammed it on Jigller's face, his eyes going wide as the pufferfish screamed and shouted,

"Pervert!" A familiar brown shoe slammed into Jiggler's face, freeing the quills of the fish from his lips as Bobobo caught it in his hands, Jiggler now firmly in the tree behind me. The puffer fish gave Bobobo heart-eyes and he looked down for a moment, before throwing it behind him into a boiling pot of water that Don was stirring Dengakuman into.

"That was mean."I scolded, and he immediatly burst into tears, clinging to my mid-section as he whined,

"But But But But BUT BUT BUT BUT BUTTTTTTT!"He exclaimed over and over again until I finally caved in, just like I used to, and pet his afro.

"It's okay, just be nicer next time."I soothed.

"Fish are friends, not food."Don Patch chanted, sitting on Softon's head and eating sushi.

"Hey, ain't that fish right there?"Softon asked, clearly irritated as he and Beauty stood, Don Patch shaking his head and explaining,

"California rolls-"

"Beauty duck!"I ordered, and she immediatly crouched, me sending a fist over her head and slamming right into the trachea of a Hair Hunter, his eyes bugging out and body flying backwards.

"What?! Hair Hunters?"Beauty exclaimed, and I nodded, Bobobo and Softon stepping up next to me, everyone pressing in as, from the forest around our clearing, more hair hunters appeared.

Each more menecing than the last, each with a hungry look in their eyes.

"We're being ambushed!"Softon exclaimed, and Bububu and I grit our teeth.

"They've already got wind that Amy's out and about, they must be onto us."Bububu explained, me eyeing all of the hunters, ten in total.

"Is you leaving the base really that big of a dealio?"Bobobo asked, and I sighed.

"Well, seeing as how I've been kind of a recluse, and now I'm suddenly travelling with you guys again, that's bound to raise a few flags-"

"EEEEEIIIII!"A whistle interrupted me as Bobobo, suddenly away from the group and dressed in referee clothing, dropped a red flag on the grass and shouted, pointing to a hair hunter in front of him,

"Foul! For foul stench! Use some...SOAPPP!"Bobobo slammed a massive bar of Dove right into the mouth of the hair hunter, making him gag and pass out.

"Bububu, protect Beauty!"I exclaimed, and she nodded, crouching by a bewildered Beauty. I spun, ready to fight, when Bububu stopped me.

"Jacket!"She ordered, throwing a jacket at me. I took it as a challenge. The jacket was soaring in the air, and I moved quicker than Battleship to a showing of Hairspray. I shot forward, hearing gasps as I shot a foot out, taking out two hair hunters with one side-kick. Seven left.

I spun, one coming up behind me and slamming my elbow into his face, turning again to the left and ramming a fist in his mouth. Five. I jumped in the air and spun around, letting out the newly-found strength in my limbs slam my feet out sideways, taking out two more hair hunters. Three.

"Hey there, stop-" I took a handful of the man's collar and spun around, using him as a battering ram to slam both him and his comrad so hard into a tree that it snapped in half and fell on Don Patch's house of cards.

One. I felt a hand timidly grab my shoulder, eyes darting over to it and grasping it with all my strength, hearing a short outcry of pain before I pulled his arm behind me, pulling his body close to me as I brought up a knee, ramming it into his ribs and sending him into the air. Without taking the time to so much as breath, I shot forward, falling to a knee as I caught the jacket in mid-air right as the hair hunter fell on his face behind me.

You don't get much cooler than that. I paused a moment and then stood, walking over to a calm and pouting Bububu, lightly tossing the jacket over her head and saying simply,

"No."

"Hey, what's that symbol on their backs?"Beauty asked, crouching over one. I turned, curious, and walked over to one. The symbol she was pointing to I knew well, and I had to bite my lip to keep myself from expressing just the utter...shock.

It was a white mushroom-cloud. Otherwise known to my rebels as the Cornflower Blue symbol. Gasser's Block. I swallowed a sudden lump in my throat, an image of him in my mind of when we were joking around all that time ago at Jelly Jiggler's amusement park. He seemed so innocent back then, if not hungry to get more powerful. And now, his soldiers...targeted at us. I tensed, mind reeling at all the possibilities and pushing Bobobo's to the front, fourcing myself to think that this wasn't Gasser sending his troops after us...

That he didn't betray us. Because I remembered when I'd been put in that situation, the hope I had that they'd realize it... Yet only now did I see how difficult it was to have that hope, when the proof was starring you in the face.

"Probably a bold fashion statement, like, I don't know, a meat dress."I mused, mummbling low as I helped Beauty to her feet.

"Okay, it's time to head off gang!"Bobobo exclaimed, turning and facing east, in a runner's position and tensing himself up. I walked up, calmly turned him the correct way (west), and stepped back, only to have a strong arm wrap around my waist and carry me like a football through the forest.

"Bobobo- oh, what's the use."I mused the last part, letting myself be carried like old times as the gang followed behind us on a sled that Bobobo was attatched to.

-That Night-

I shut the window in Beauty's room, walking over to her bed inside the small cottage located in the town right near Gasser's Block. After sneaking in and bribing the flamingo outside with chicken nuggets, we'd secured our own cottage in a secluded portion of the town.

"We'll get to him tomorrow, right?"Beauty asked quietly, looking forward with a look of inner concern on her face.

I sat down next to her and sighed, petting her hair.

"Yeah. We'd have gotten there today if Bobobo hadn't fallen down that rabbit hole and come back as the King of Utah...and if Don Patch hadn't wanted to finally marry Mable..."I mused.

"It was a nice ending though. I knew they'd get together."She mused, almost happily. I looked down at her, at her face. It was the same, if not more defined slightly.

But she didn't feel the same. She felt older, wiser, more...mature. She felt...fifteen. And that was odd to me, because those were two years of her life I compleatly missed. And while part of me felt bad for that, the other part knew that she wouldn't have been able to mature like this with my constant babying and vigilance. Still, that wounded look on her face was killing me.

I had to lighten the air, to reassure her that everything was okay when she must have felt so hurt and betrayed.

"You know, when you and Gasser would play together, I would always think it was so cute. Part of me thought it was just adorable, watching you guys play in your crush...but anouther part of me knew it was something more than a crush. You two were very mature, you'd been through so much in your lives, and the way you guys connected was just...I don't know, it was strong.

"Maybe that's why I wouldn't let him touch you." She chuckled and then blushed, looking into her lap. I smiled and rubbed my fist into the side of her head.

"Hey!"She laughed, my heart lightening a bit at the smile on her face though the pain was still inher eyes.

"Hey,"I said, placing a hand on her cheek, "I wish I could say I know how you feel, but I don't know if I can. All I can say is that... I've seen how Gasser protects you, clings to you, and I don't think that he's doing this of his own free will.

"The look he had in his eyes...while I don't know much about love, I think he does love you, and he wouldn't hurt you like this of his own accord." She looked me in the eye for a moment, and then said in a quiet voice,

"You love Bobobo."

I gave her a cool look for a moment, taking a breath. To hear it out loud was one thing, it was admitting it was true. To hear it from Beauty was...odd. Mature. And I wasn't used to my sister being mature. I looked at her, realizing that this was the first time we'd had a serious conversation about my love life since that incident in the training mall, over two years ago. Things hadn't changed, but the people had.

I sat back and looked at her a moment, then said quietly,

"I think I do." There, it was out in the open, okay? My admittance. To my little sister, no less. That was how much I'd grown over the past two years, given a new strength and countless hours to think things over. And I'd come to the oddest, most off-the-wall conclusion I could possibly come to.

"...Sis, can you make me a promise?"Beauty asked, catching me off guard.

"Yeah, what is it?"I asked, and she gave me a serious look.

"Be happy. Be really happy, because I love you and I know how dangerous your life is. I know you're a dangerous person but I also know you're an amazing person and I want you to be happy for you, and no one else. I know you think that things are too crazy and you don't want to put anyone in danger by getting really close to them, but I don't want you to have one regret in your life.

"...Don't let Bobobo get away from you." I sat astounded at Beauty. Who was this girl that looked and talked like my sister, but said such things? Damn, I'd missed more than I thought. And what she said...it made me think. Actually think, unlike last time when I would have brushed it off. This time there was so much intelligance and understanding behind it that...

I thought about it. I did believe that if I let Bobobo into my heart more than he already was then he would get hurt, and that was something I just wouldn't imagine. But, to let him get away from me, and be hurt for the rest of my life...

"Beauty, I can't-"

"Sis, I know it isn't just that you don't want him to get hurt."Beauty said, firm, "It's also that you've been hurt so much and you have no idea how to tell him how you feel and it terrifies you that you might have to let him into such a hidden part of you!"

She gasped and covered her mouth, eyes wide at the exclimation she'd just made. Hell, I was surprised for a second. I paused, looking at her with slight surprise... And then I laughed, shaking my head. Damn, this kid. She joined one of few who could read me better than I could myself.

"That is the last time I leave you with Softon for two years!"I exclaimed, as we both began to laugh, sharing a moment we knew we had to cherish, because soon we would be in a circumstance we never thought we would have to be in...

-30 minuets later-

I leaned on the windowsill, looking out at the rain as it fell over the night-clouded land, slicking everything until it was shiny like a new pair of shoes. I sighed, not really thinking of anything in particular, trying to clear my mind. Which, as I soon realized,was something obviously not meant to be clear.

"Thinking of going for a walk?"I turned, making a note to learn how to sneak up like Bobobo could. He stood there, in the compleatly-darkened room, spare the one column of light made by the moon that only his half of him, giving him a cool-mysterious look. I leaned on the windowsill, smiling calmly as I looked at this man that made my heart beat pick up like a brand-new sports car.

"Nah, too keen on staying dry tonight. You?"I asked, and he kept his hands in his pockets, still calm.

"...I made you sad. Really it was Google Maps The Epitamy of all Evil. But I'll take the fall cuz that's just the kinda guy I am."He stated, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Why do you say that?"I asked.

"Bububu told me you were all 'emotinally-turmoiled-main-character' on her."He explained, and I formulated a plan to keep Bububu silent for the rest of her life using a coat hanger an Buffy re-runs.

"Well,"I muttered, pushing off the windowsill and blushing, scratching the back of my head, embarrased that he knew about my Bella-Swan-Via-2nd-Book moment.

"It wasn't really as bad as she made it sound-"Before I could finish I felt strong limbs wrap around me, pulling me to a broad, muscular chest as I was pulled to my knees, Bobobo on his as he held me close, the darkness covering us and the column of light to our right. I stiffened, lower-half of my face buried in his massive shoulder as his left arm wrapped around the back of my head and neck, the other around my waist as I was pulled close, as if I would run away at any moment.

In all aspects, from all views, it was an odd moment. Bobobo and I were kneeling on the floor in an unlit front room at night, Bobobo pressing me to him, arms wrapped around me like a vise, and me with a bright-red face, feeling his strong arms around my skin, the soft shirt on my chest and face, pressure from his arms, musky scent of pasta and sweat.

I was shaken, wondering what this was. . . Well, part of me was wondering what it was. And the other part, the less-protected part that wasn't scared shitless of what was happening, of being this close to Bobobo-Bo-Bo-Bobo, the part that loved this, that had craved this, and that wanted more of this. That part, coupled with the minuet that passed, allowed me to take in a shaky breath and ask in a high, innocent, confused voice,

"Bo...bobo?"

"Amy, do you think the readers would mind if I was compleatly serious for a moment?"He asked. I paused, compleatly unable to think, and said a breathy,

"Um...I think it's okay..."

"I missed you. A lot."He said, arm never letting loose...and I didn't want them to. Some part of me felt a weight lift, knowing that he'd missed me as much as I'd missed him, to know it really was mutual.

I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist and said quietly, feeling this small, intimate, quiet moment between us was something so much more...

"I missed you, too."I whispered back, compleatly aware that this was Bobobo. I was being hugged by Bobobo. That I'd spent all these years and chapters being infuriatingly in denial about him...

He moved back a bit, letting loose and sliding his left hand to my waist, removing his other hand, mine trailing and leaving just my fingers lingering on his sides as I looked up at him, eyes wide with surprise and..let's be honest...fear. Fear because this was the single most terrifying moment of my life. Especially when I noticed his back arching, face moving slowly towards mine, eyes hidden behind his shades.

Especially when I realized WHY his face was moving closer, and all I could do was tilt my head up, looking as Bobobo closed space between us, one hand firmly on my waist, eyes connected even though I couldn't see his. Especially when I realized this was real, this was happening, and...and I wanted it. And I could admit it, if not out loud. I wanted to kiss him. My eyes remained wide, in surprise and nervoisness, as his face became almost touching mine, lips mearely millimeters apart, feeling his breath on my face...

"AMY!"I was tackled, rammed into the back wall as someone heavy and with a well-groomed ducktail tackled me, hugging me tightly.

"B-Battleship...Y-you're...crushing...m-me..."I choked out, but he didn't care. He smiled brightly down at me, exclaiming,

"Suzu and Rem told me that you were back with Bobobo and his gang, so I came to help you guys out, now that you're happy again!"

"How did you find us?"Bobobo asked, seemingly calm aboout what just happened, so much so that only someone who knew him like I did could tell the slight edge to his posture as he lay with one leg out near us. Battleship gave a cheery and innocent smile as he pointed a thumb behind him to the wall the knocked down to tackle me.

"I got directions from that nice group of Hair Hunters!"

Oh, Battleship, if only I didn't owe you for trying to kill you less than a year ago...


	5. Puppies and Cheesecake!

Amy's p.o.v****

So, an army of Hair Hunters enters an awkward romantic moment, and the first one says,

"Wow, you guys were easy to find." The second one says,

"Almost as easy as it'll be to destroy you." The pun? There isn't. Because I was about to beat them so bad that it wouldn't even be funny.

That is, after I took some calming breaths that Bububu had taught me after 'the incident'. Battleship was pushing his pointer fingers together nervoisly and pouting.

"I'm real sowwy, they promised me ice cream!"He pleaded, and I nodded, calming a bit and glaring at the soldiers, all dressed in Cornflower Blue uniforms with a white mushroom cloud on the fronts of their shirts.

"We gotta get these guys before they wake up the others."I said, looking over at Bobobo, who had two nosehairs out, garlic hanging along them. Part of me was relieved that he seemed to forget about what had almost happened. The other part of me was pissed because Battleship interrupted it. Gnah, angst.

"Hey, we're no vamps, but we WILL make you look like you just went through a Twillight marathon!"One of the Hunters exclaimed, and I 'tsk'ed him, getting in a fighting position.

"Don't think so, fellas. I wasn't sitting on my ass all these years."I mused, tensing my muscles as the thirty-or-so soldiers stood at the now-open front of the house, each with their own level of difficulty.

"If you're working for our friend Gasser, then I'll annialate all of you until you tell me why he joined you."Bobobo said with an intensity I heard only on a few occasions. I gave him a sideways glance, but quickly looked away, still trying to shake what might have just happened out of my head.

"Um, well, if you wanna know-"

"HYAAA! TELL MEE!"Bobobo exclaimed, slamming a foot harshly into the quited hunter's face, causing the guys around him to look in shock.

Great. Nice going Bobobo.

"C'mon Battleship, let's rock!"I exclaimed, and he nodded, whipping out nosehairs as he ran into the crowd, me seeing a flurry of soldiers from either side go flying. Something didn't feel right about this, like how they would sent thirty soldiers when they knew that we could take them down easy.

Something just wasn't adding up about this, and I got a sketchy feeling from it all...

"Hey, Scorpion Girl, wanna take me on, huh?"One cocky guy asked, and I looked partially at him, frowning at the muscular, bulky-looking man who cracked his knuckles, smiling an evil smile at me. "What, too scared to talk? Ha, understandable, I AM the strongest out of all of these soldiers!"He bragged.

"Is that so?"I asked calmly, and he gave an uneasy smirk.

"Uh, yeah it is!"He exclaimed, all his friends stepping back and watching. I could hear Bobobo and Battleship loudly chompping down on popcorn behind me, sushing each other. I faced the man, hands in my pockets, and mused,

"I bet I can beat you without using my hands." His face tightened into a scowl, fists up as he exclaimed,

"Just try-"

I cut him off, shooting forward literally unseen, moving in a blur and standing cooly in front of him, lifing up a foot as his eyes bugged out like Beauty's during our antics.

"Told ya."I said matter-of-factly, as I slammed my foot into his face, sending him flying backwards, soaring in the air and slamming into a building behind him, falling down and taking the wall of the building with him, revealing a flamingo taking a shower. She gasped and exclaimed,

"Perverts!"

"Amy watch out!"I gasped, spinning around to see Softon suddenly in front of me, wrapping his arms around me and throwing us backwards, landing with him protectively on top of me as a massive wind blew, blinding me as debris flew through the air, a loud rumbling on the ground telling me that something massive had arrived. I clung to Softon's jacket, only opening my eyes once the wind died down and looking over his shoulder, Softon kneeling up and looking down at me.

Behind him, a massive truck had rolled up, manned by two large hair hunters, one kneeling on top and the other in the driver's seat, hand on what looked like a large button. On the front of the truck was a large cannon...aimed right at us.

"Look, she's a girl! That must be Beauty!"The one in the driver's seat exclaimed pointing at me.

I took a second to mentally bash him. Seriously? Since taking down the old Chrome Dome Empire, our pictures had been plastered everywhere. We were action figures, napkins, lamps, alarm clocks, and decorative lawn ornaments. And, with all this publicity, these guys still couldn't tell the difference between me and my unbiological younger sister who had PINK hair?! How were these guys this powerful?

"Amy!"Bobobo exclaimed, as Softon and I quickly flinched, the cannon firing a massive net at us. The rope hit my arm, Softon crouching over me to take most of the blow.

"Softon, are you okay?!"I exclaimed, seeing the pink-headed man nodding despite a pained look on his face. I panicked, looking around as the net tightened, squishing Softon and I together in what I could conclude was an awkward pose.

The net moved, swinging us into the air as we slammed down on the top of the truck, me to dissoriented to see less than three of anything. What I could make out through my stupor, looking groggily at Bobobo and Battleship, was that they were trying desperatly to stop the truck.

"Amy! Hold on!"Battleship shouted, Bobobo and him lashing at the truck with their nosehairs.

"Unleash the Puppy Net!"The man on the top shouted, pointing, and the cannon grew large before dispensing an army of adorable little puppies. Or maybe it was just one. I still wasn't seeing straight from that massive blow.

"Noooo! They're...too...cute...must...focus...Amy!"Bobobo shouted, as my vision began to grow spotty. I fought it, trying to stay concious as a feeling of exauhstion washed over me.

I felt two hands grab my shoulders, pulling me onto my back as a body hovered over me,

"Kid, wake up...c'mon...Amy..."The voice was demanding, worried, and fading as everything slowly went black, feeling the truck beneath us give a strong jolt and rumble, as I slowly slipped...

Bobobo's p.o.v***

Damn these adorable puppies! Damn them! Now look where they got me! I was so distracted by their fluffy innocentness that I allowed those hair hunters to take Amy away from us, with Softon no less! I mean, I wasn't being jelous as jelly, nor Jelly, but he did NOT need to hold her THAT close! Grrr, my blood was boiling hot enough to cook pasta in it! Which normally I would have done, but not now!

"Calm down brother! We'll find them!"Bububu shouted in her innocent voice, as I ripped a phonebook in half. Who uses phonebooks now anyways?! USE THE INTERNET!

"Bobobo, it's okay, really! Get your head back together, we'll never find them if you act like this! And they wont offer us desert, either!"Jiggler scolded, and I slammed my hands down on the table, ignoring the looks of the Cheesecake Factory patrons.

They didn't even just sell Cheesecake! WAS EVERYTHING A LIE?! Gnah, where was Amy!? With Softon, that's who! And in the hands of Gasser, which normally wouldn't be bad, but now who knew what would happen-

"Here, squeeze this while I explain what happened."Battleship ordered, handing me a plush doll of Donald Trump.

I squeezed the doll as I pulled my feet up onto the seat, seething in anger as Battleship looked at the others, each with concerned faces except Don, who was applying makeup.

"So, these hair hunters showed up, compleatly unrelated to my appearence,"Battleship began, "And then we began to battle them, and Amy did this really cool 'now i'm here now i'm not' thingy, and then there was a naked flamingo, and then hair hunters came in this truck, mistook Amy for Beauty, and ran away with her while Bobobo and I battled a dragon with a lion on its back."

"When we saw you you were sewing an outfit for a puppy..."Beauty mused, and my anger boiled over, burning the pasta, as the doll in my hand burst into a bunch of tiny beads.

"Bobobo-"

"We can't just sit here, we have to find her! She could be in serious danger!"I exclaimed, standing up on the table, my aura spiking, ready to attack the first piece of cheesy cake that dared give me a wrong look, willing to beat it into submisison-

"Come!"Bububu exclaimed, using a surprising amount of strength to reach up and grab me by the ear, knowing my weakness, and drag me kicking and screaming across the floor with Battlefield. Costomers gave odd looks at us as I flailed about, getting out my anger on the innocent floor tiles of the cheesy establishment. We entered the kitchen, where the staff must have seen a mouse because they all cleared out the second we entered, Bububu throwing me to my feet and slamming me against a stove, which was a fire hazard, but I got the feeling she didn't care.

She gave me a scarily angry face as she pushed a finger into my chest, face dark and angry as she shouted,

"Cool your heels! We're all scared about Amy getting kidnapped, and we're all angry that we couldn't do anything to stop it! But you've got to be cool, because Beauty's going through a lot and she doesn't need you freaking out because your love-interest and arch-enemy are now captured together by BEAUTY'S love interest."

I instinctively, like a tiger's instinct to do the salsa, looked at the ground and gripped the stove, a frown on my face as I denied,

"Amy's not my-"

"Can it, romeo."Battleship interrupted, and I was about to can him, but there was only tupperwear in this kitchen, so he was safe...for now. "We know how you feel about Amy. It might have slipped past everyone else, but we know you better than any of them, and we know when you look at her you see anitomically incorrect hearts and roses!"

While that was untrue, seeing as how I was blinded by her beauty, I mearly pouted, leaning back and pouting more.

"Listen, Bobobo, I've spent the past two years with that girl. Everyday for the first year not one day went by when I didn't see her reaction to a mention of your name. She had it bad for you, got bit right in the heart by the love-bug, and I'm not talking the car."Bububu said, and I perked up a bit at that.

She really did?...Well, I would have found out if Battleship hadn't killed my moves!

"And I know you."Bububu said softer, "And I honestly never thought you would feel this way. Hell, we all thought you were asexual. Probably settle down with a nice plate of pasta, a few rigittoni children, if that. To see how you react when this girl is taken from you, to see the way you act around her, it's eye-opening. You really care about her, and I understand that you're angry, but you've got to control it.

"Beauty needs you to be calm, we all do. We'll find her, I promise, but you're gonna have to be right in the head...well, as right as you can be."Bububu ended her long monologue with me begrudgingly crossing my arms. Son of a Curry Bun, she was right. To think that at the beginning I would deny my feelings like Don denied watching Gossip Girl. Why did it take years for me to figure things out when it took everyone else seconds?

I have to take these issues up with the writer. In the meantime, though, I had to save Amy. Gasser had made the first move, and regardless of if he was doing this under his own free will or not, it was a move I was going to act on harshly. After my cheesecake.

Beauty's p.o.v***

"I'm not hungry."I mummbled, Bububu sitting next to me as Bobobo, Jiggler, Don and Battleship devoured the cake heartily, my heart heavy and knees pulled to my chest. Bububu rested a hand on my back and I sighed, wondering why all of this was happening? Why had Gasser joined the hair hunters? Why had he kidnapped Amy? Was this all under his control?

"Listen kid, I know it's tough, but we'll sort things out, okay?"Bububu reassured me. She had that nice, confident tone that Amy had,whenever she tried to reassure me of something that she was compleatly convinced of. I looked up at her, still astonished at her resemblance to Denbo and not to Bobobo. I frowned, thinking of Gasser, of how I wanted to see him so badly after two whole years apart but...

But now, I felt betrayed, betrayed by the boy who once saved my life...

"Okay! I'm powered UPPPP!"Bobobo exclaimed, standing on the table with his yellow aura glowing around him. I thought about how this was hard on him, too. Watching Amy and his's relationship blossom was something I'd kept a close eye on, having my suspicions from the beginning but thinking they were too ridiculous.

Now it seemed compleatly plausable. They were two compleatly oppisite people with a common goal and a fire to protect their friends. Even though I had a suspicion that her and Softon would end up together, I knew in my heart she'd always choose Bobobo. And once we split up, Softon and I got closer. Close enough for him to confide in me that, no, he'd never stop loving Amy just because it was clear she'd chosen Bobobo.

Now, while I didn't think that was healthy, I knew it was why Amy was safe. Softon wouldn't let anything bad happen to her, but I was still concerned about what he might do, if he would try one last time to be with her. Whatever it was, Bobobo was sure to not like it. I could just feel the chaos beginning, knowing that this was going to be an emotionally taxing situation, even before we saw Gasser.

Sigh, Amy was such an amazing girl. Not only was she strong, beautiful, and intimidatingly powerful, to the point where I believed she could be the strongest being on Earth, she was also gentle, sweet, loving, protective, and the best big sister I could have asked for. It still astounded me how she never saw any of this, oblivious to why any boy would ever want her, or the chaos she could create without even trying...

"Beauty!"I snapped out of my thoughts, turning to Battleship who held out a hand. Gratefully, I took it, and he pulled me onto his back, giving me a piggie-back ride.

"Full sail ahead!"Don Patch shouted, dressed like a pirate as the gang trampled through the poor establishment, knocking over innocent platters on their way towards a fight that made me cringe inside.

Out of all our battles, this one scared me the most...


	6. Finally, Plot Development! sorta

Amy's p.o.v***

I flung open my eyes and gasped, bolting into an upright position and striking a fist out in front of me, feeling someone leaning over me as I'd layed down.

"It's me!"Said the nearly-splattered, swirrly headed man in front of me, Softon lightly grabbing my wrist beside his head. I panted, looking around in shock and confusion, trying to piece together where I was and how I got there.

I sat on a floor, in a grey cell with a small white bed against the wall to my left, the rest of the room bare spare a heavy, bolted door with a small metal rectangle where I assumed an eye slot was, the only light coming from a crack in the bottom of the door. Where were the others? Why did my head hurt? Softon and I were...captured? How?...

"Oh. Right. Battleship. Hair Hunters. Puppies."I mused, face falling at how I'd actually been captured by something so...lame.

I looked apologetically up at Softon, seeing his serious face as he couched on one knee, a hand on the other.

"Sorry about that punch, I'm just...shaken, I guess."I apologized, and he held out a hand.

"Don't mention it. Need help?"He asked, but I waved off his hand. I couldn't nearly punch him then make him help me up, besides, how hard could it be with a massive migrane and slight vertigo?

Evidentally, very hard. I managed to get shakily to my feet, before everything blotched purple and I felt myself fall forward, tripping and collapsing on Softon's chest as he stood, his arms wrapping around me.

"Woah there, don't do anything you're not able to do right away. From the looks of that door, we've got some time."He said, me looking up at him and nodding.

His hands were still on my back, which I barely took notice of. He helped me from falling, like all friends would, and I was relieved that at least I was stuck here with my best friend.

"C'mon, let's take a look at this door."I said, moving away from him and observing the door. I ran a finger along the cold metal, something about it just so..plain.

"It looks like a common door, if not made of heavier metal than Black Sabbath. Any number of my slightly more powerful Fists would have this thing open in a heartbeat."I mused, confused. Why would this powerful block have such a low grade of protection on their doors? I stopped, my finger pointed on a spot on the door and my eyes narrowing with realization.

"He wants us to escape."Softon mused. I nodded.

"Now, we have to ask if that's good or bad. Does he want us to escape so we're in safety, or does he want us to escape so he can properly fight us?"I asked.

"One would assume he would want to fight all of us, not like he bears a particular grudge on you or me."Softon pointed out, and I straightened up, turning and facing him as he starred at me, hands in his pockets and a cool-guy demeanor about him.

I gave a slight, 'what can you do' smile and sighed,

"I say we wait it out. If the guys don't show up in an hour, we go and find Gasser ourselves." Softon gave one nod and said,

"Sounds good to me." I nodded, and my eyes moved down, looking at the floor.

A feeling overwhelmed me, not a good one. I leaned against the door, palms flush against it as I sighed, thinking about where we were. It just seemed so...surreal, that we were in a Hair Hunter Block that was run by...by Gasser. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that we would have to fight him, the boy we helped train. That little Gasser was our enemy.

It felt so wrong. Was this how everyone felt when I 'turned' on them? Hm, almost doesn't seem worth it...almost. It does give me the power to give Gasser some slack, always believing that this wasn't him, right? Something had to have happened, something to make him do this. The Gasser I knew would never join the Hair Hunters, not in a thousand years. Still...

A hand brushed on my cheek and I looked up, seeing Softon standing in front of me with one hand in his pocket, the other placed lightly on my cheek as he asked,

"What's botherin' you, kid? You look like melted ice cream." I shrugged, trying to not make the situation worse.

"Just thinking about how weird this all is...but hey, it'll sort itself out, it always does, right?"I asked, smiling up at him.

Softon gave me a long hard stare, then nodded once. Was it just me or was something...weird about Softon?...Nah.

Softon's p.o.v****

I watched her, sitting on the bed with her knees up, arms wrapped loosely around them as she watched two scorpions she summoned up morph together to make some sort of a timer, waiting for one hour to be up. I hoped that hour came quickly, not wanting the others to ruin this moment just yet.

She was still beautiful, just like she'd always been, but now even more so. All her features had been capitalized over the years, making her look elegant, stunning. Her hair, once barely touching her shoulders in a ponytail, was now cascading in a longer ponytail that brushed across her bare back, bangs adding a level of mystery to her ever-blue eyes. She'd gotten curves, delecate and subtle things that made her look so much older it was surprising.

As much as her appearence changed, her personality remained the same, if not a touch more dark. She was still witty, sharply sarcastic, and that smile that lit up a fire in her eyes. That and that incredible speed and strength she had. She had taken out ten Hair Hunters with no Fist use what-so-ever, relying on the massive amounts of physical ability she'd accquired. She was a dangerous girl. And I still loved her.

It was ridiculous, like frozen yogurt being considered real ice cream. She'd obviously rejected me that night on the hill, and I should have been hurt, and then slowly come to grips with it. But I didn't. Foolishly I still pined over her, this girl that I felt the strongest need to protect, to care for, to keep in a safe cone of happiness.

I was a fool, knowing she had chosen Bobobo, but some part of me was in severe unrest, still wanting to give it one more shot when the other part knew it was useless. She loved Bobobo. And she was beautiful. And I didn't know what to do, because I'd never be with her, but you can't blame a swirl for trying. And try I would, just one last time, just to see, just to make sure.

And if it worked I would be happier than a cone in a sugar factory. And if it failed, then at least I'd know.

Bobobo's p.o.v****

"That...that was just...there are not words for that..."Bububu mummbled, and I basked in her compliments, throwing off the giraffe costume and taking the potted cactus from Don Patch, who laughed and said,

"And you thought we wouldn't need my Enrique Iglesias CD."

"We could have done without the jam..."Jiggler mummbled, wiggling sadly. It had to be done. Jelly would make the whole thing seem ridiculous.

"Okay, now that we're here, we need to find Amy and Softon."Beauty said, stepping out of her samba outfit that I'd sewn myself. I looked aroud the steel hallway of the base, nodding. There was only one instrument that could work in a situation like this...

"Go on boy, find her!"I encouraged Sparky, the sniffing octopus.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"Beauty exclaimed. Of course not. Silly girl, still didn't get it after 75 chapters and two series.

"Sparky!"Battleship exclaimed, crouching next to me and starring at our childhood pet.

"There is no way that thing is gonna-" Sparky took off, rolling his way along the hallways like the eight-legged vigilante I knew he was.

"He's on a trail!"I exclaimed, following him, thinking of finding Amy and hoping she was safe and sound and safer and sounder.

"I can't believe this is actually working..."Beauty muttered behind me, as we took a sharp turn down a hallway.

"Believe it or not, this is how we found Bobobo whenever he got lost in the woods."Bububu explained. Ah yes, the woods, when I traversed the harsh terrain with my partner Clark, discovering brand-new lands and-

Oh look a door! And not just a door, a door that Sparky inked on!

"That's just gross..."Beauty muttered, being the negative nancy she was. I picked up Sparky and placed him safely in his home on my afro-condo, free rent and cable. I closedthe top to give him privacy as I looked at the heavy metal door, wondering where it's eyeliner was when I remembered that it was indeed not a genre of music, but door.

"It's gonna take all of us to break this thing down, so I suggest we do multiple attacks on it in quick succesion. First me, then Jiggler, then Don, then Battleship and Bobobo perform a complex attack aimed right at the lock in order to displace it-" I reached forward and pulled the door open.

"It's unlocked."I stated, making our plan that much more...complex.

"Now what do we do?!"Battleship pouted. What a cry-baby!

"We obviously-"

"GRAAAAA!"I was taken off guard by what appeared to be an angry mother poler bear, defending its young from intruders. I fell on my back, thinking about how I ate all of the beef jerky, leaving me virtually defenseless, when I looked up and realized that it wasn't a mama polarbear at all!

"Over!"Beauty exclaimed, as the man looked down at me confused, then stood up without even saying sorry. The nerve! I ought to teach him a lesson!...Or not. He's kinda big and scary lookin. So I just stood up like my macho self and looked at the confused and angry Over.

"You bunch? What are you doing here?"He demanded.

Again, manners!

"We're here looking for our friend, mr. whoever you are!"Bububu said, hands on her hips. The man raised an eyebrown and I remembered...I'd left the oven running! Oh no, it was going to burn out before breakfast! Oh, yeah, and Bububu didn't know who Over was.

"Bububu, this is Over, Amy's big brother."Beauty explained for me, Bububu getting a surprised look on her face.

"Seriously? These two look about as much alike as Bobobo and I do!"She exclaimed, Over gritting his teeth as a fire ignited in his eyes. Fire! Fire! Fi- Ugh, being choked seriously makes it hard to warn people about a fire. Over's mits wrapped around my neck, shaking me like one of those 'shake before opening' bottles!

"WHY IS AMY HERE?!"He thundered, Battleship peeling him off me.

"She got kidnapped, having nothing to do with Bobobo and I, who fought like soldiers to keep her safe, but we were over powered by a dragon with a tiger-" Over silenced Battleship, slamming a fist into his face as one of those purple globes lit up on his stomach. Uh oh, globe no good!

"Hey, cool your heels dude!"I scolded, Over glaring over at me, "We gotta find her before she falls into the wrong hands. For instance, the hands of a swirly-headed fellow, let's say pink-headed as well."

"Hey, aren't you describing-"

"Shush!"Bububu silenced Beauty, all of us listening as sounds of scuffling were heard in the hallway adjacent to us.

"Be quiet."Beauty whispered, all of us crouching like super-cool spies and walking on tip-toes. I knew those ballet lessons would pay off!

And Don said it wasn't manly-

My thoughts immediatly broke as we rounded the corner, seeing something that sent my spaceship crashing into a meteor...

Amy's p.o.v****

"Houre's up!"I exclaimed, hopping off the bed and over to Softon, who stood up from where he sat against the wall. After all that waiting, I was anxious to get out and about, even if that meant running into Gasser.

"Let's go!"I exclaimed, taking Softon's hand as I walked over to the door.

I looked at it for a second, wondering that maybe, just maybe...

"It's unlocked."I mused, face fallen as I pushed the door easily open.

"That's just...not cool."Softon muttered, and I sighed, shaking my head.

"At least that's one less thing we have to worry about. C'mon, let's get going!"I said, running ahead.

Now, let me tell you, that even though I have a ridiculous amount of power, I've never been the most coordinated child. And when I mean coordinated, I mean I can do pretty much everything but run. Especially when there is an unmarked puddle of ice tea on the floor.

"Amy!"Softon exclaimed, sliding forward and catching me from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I panted, heartskipping a beat as I looked down at the hard floor, my impending fall still ringing harshly in my mind. I took a deep breath, steadied myself, and stood, Softon's hand on my right bicep.

"Amy..."Softon said, and I looked at the floor, still regaining myself.

"Yeah?"I asked, but got no answer. In fact, I never did get an answer to whatever he was going to ask.

I felt his hand lightly squeeze my bicep as I was turned, both his hands firmly on my upper arms and pressing me against the wall. I looked up, surprised, wondering what was happening. Before I could compleatly understand why I was placed against the wall, something happened. Softon brought his head down quickly and, without warning...

Kissed me. I don't mean on the cheek, or nose, or head. I mean a real, true kiss. On the lips. It was so shocking that I couldn't move, eyes open wide in this sudden and unexpected display of...what? Love? What was going on? My body stiffened as my face shot red, heart beating rapidly, but not out of attraction, that I was sure of. Out of shock. Confusion. And utter guilt.

Why guilt? Because as Softon placed a sudden onset kiss on me, there was only one person I could think of, their blonde afro dancing across my mind. Oh, yeah, and standing right at the end of the hall...

WHAT?! NONONONO! Softon quickly stepped back, me looking from him to the gang, who had all just witnessed the most shocking lip-lock since Britteny kissed Madonna!

All of them had wide-eyes, jaws hanging on the floor(Jiggler in a puddle of tears)...all except for the one person I really cared about seeing that mouth-rape. Bobobo stood there, and I felt like crying, evaporating, and dying all at the same time. He stood there, seemingly serious with his jaw tight, hands in tight fists at his side. I pressed myself against the wall, feeling everything inside me just drop and twist, like some awkward dance move.

This was quite possibly one of the most awkward, shocking, guilty, horrible moments I'd ever been in AND I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING THIS TIME! A plethora of things ran through me that moment: anger(at Softon) shock(at the kiss) guilt(at letting that happen, as if I hada choice) embarrassement (because this would take A LOT of explaining) and utter despair, because I did NOT need this right now, because it shouldn't matter, because things weren't supposed to be complicated like this! Not with Bobobo and Softon!

"Well, looks like I missed something interesting..." I froze, body stiff for the second time in a minuet. That voice... Beauty straightened up, me looking slightly up into her face, seeing it a mix of emotions, none of them good, as her eyes got big and watery, whispering quietly and almost timidly,

"...Gasser?"


	7. Ridiculously Dangerous Mantis!

Amy's p.o.v****

He stood there. But it wasn't Gasser. This child was...darker, more brooding, with something wrong. In his eyes, but I couldn't place it, something was off. And it unnerved me, thinking about the happy-go-lucky Gasser that I'd left, returning to one that stood a few inches taller, dressed in dark-wash jeans, a black t-shirt with a black jacket over it, with silver buckles along the sleeves. His hair was the same, if not slightly more in his face, casting a shadow over his face.

That couldn't be his face. It was too mature, too serious, too...emotionless. That was it. He seemed like a shell of the boy he used to be, emptied of everything and now void of emotion, starring at us like an evil robot, with nothing behind his eyes except power and darkness that should never have been associated with a kid like Gasser.

"It's been longer than expected. I assume you got lost with your incompitent abilities to do anything according to plan."He said in an empty voice, that barely sounded like his.

I glared, fists tight as I took in this Gasser. I expected him to become stronger, but to become this...no. He didn't become this. He wasn't really evil. He couldn't be. Something was controlling him, something had to have been held over his head in order to make him do this. This, I knew, was not Gasser.

"Hey, don't get it twisted, just because you're our friend don't mean we wont beat you like a drumstick!"Bobobo exclaimed, and I looked back, some nervois part of me praying that the comment meant he wasn't angry...

He and Don Patch were dressed in kimonos, holding chicken drumsticks in their hands and stomping their feet, intense looks on their faces as Don shouted,

"Beat! The drumbstick! Beat beat the drumstick!"

"Ha. Just as crazy as ever."Gasser said, the laugh sounding hollow, practiced.

I looked down, seeing him pulling out his hand from a pocket, the hand beginning to glow with a familiar yellow fume. I tightened my body, moving immediatly in front of everyone and holding out my arms, glaring cooly at Gasser, who hardly glanced my way before he dissapeared in a quick blur, me feeling a foot push off on my shoulder, my eyes going wide.

Before I could even breathe he was already behind me, unseen to my eye as he shouted,

"Fist of the Backwind: Burrito Bowl!" I spun around, only in time to see him slam his hand into Bobobo's face, sending Bobobo backwards and into a wall. Beauty stumbled, falling on her butt against the wall behind me, Don Patch and Jiggler immediatly switching into hair hunter shirts with Gasser's logo on them.

"Yeah! Good job boss!"Jiggler cheered, Bububu and Over(Hey Over!) gaping at the two. Gasser didn't even look back, instead turning his head slightly, eyes focusing lazily down on Beauty, who looked up at Gasser in horrified shock. Some instinct inside me made me prepare to defend Beauty, even if it WAS from Gasser.

"Hey!"I shouted, anger twisting inside me from the events that had taken place in the last five minuets. Gasser tore his gaze from Beauty, looking over at me with a raised eyebrow. I still coulding believe this grey-haired rebel was Gasser. It wasn't...right, seeing him in a hair hunter's base. And it was wrong that I had to fight him. Gasser, the kid who I assumed would take care of my little sister and eventually get up the guts to ask her out!

But not a hair hunter.

"Yes?"He asked, as if I were bothering him! I clenched my teeth together for a second to avoid saying anything I shouldn't have. I took a deep breath, then said in a controlled voice,

"What are you doing? We're your friends, not your enemies! Or was all of that training with us and defeating the Chrome Dome with us just a game to you?"

Nothing on his face changed, not one damn thing.

"You were my friends, but I mearely used you to get stronger. I never claimed otherwise. When we split up I found new 'friends', and now look at me. Stronger than you could ever imagine."He said monotonously, eyes dark and mouth in a frown. Oh hail no. I didn't care if he WAS being manipulated, this spikey-haired punk was getting it!

I spun around and whipped out a foot, sending it whizzing through the air, kicking at nothing. I processed that he was going to make a counter attack and pulled a Matrix, bending backwards and thanking my lucky stars that Bububu made me take that gymnastics class. A fist flew over me and I flipped, pulling my feet up and trying to kick at Gasser and again assaulting the poor, defensless air.

I pushed off with my hands, landing solidly on my feet and looking forward, seeing Gasser standing there calmly, nothing fazing him as his grey hair hung partially in his face, a yellow aura glowing in his hands.

"Hm, I'm impressed. You've gotten strong, for a girl with petty emotional issues."He satired, and I saw red.

Make fun of my clothes, fine. Make fun of my tattoo, that's okay. Make fun of my hair, my face, my height, go ahead. Make fun of my friends, I do on an hourly basis. But make fun of my inner turmoil on which my entire plotline is based off of? This kid was going to have a whole new meaning to the word 'hurt'.

"You're going down kid!"I shouted, lunging at him, only to be stopped short.

Two arms wrapped around me and I fought them, kicking and flailing as Bububu shouted,

"Hey, stop it! Beauty doesn't need to see this!" I panted, looking over at Beauty who was standing, but shaking a bit, biting her lip and looking at the two of us in despair and worry. Literally, the only thing holding me back from ripping Gasser a new one was Beauty...and Bububu's iron-like grip.

"This hall's crampin' my style anyway! Let's take this somewhere more spacious!"Bobobo exclaimed, raising his hands in the air. I mentally crossed my fingers and muttered,

"Please not Bobobo World, Please not Bobobo world.."

"To Ridiculously Dangerous Battlefield!"Bobobo exclaimed, and the world around us wavered.

The hall evaporated and turned into a dark blue room, large and extensive, but with nothing that I would call dangerous, especially not ridiculously so.

"Hm, this doesn't seem-"

"EEEEKk!"I spun, heart beating rapidly and wondering what kind of trouble the guys had found...

Don, Jiggler, Dengakuman, and Battleship were all huddled together, shaking and starring at what appeared to be a praying mantis climbing up the wall, moving lazily.

"It's ridiculously dangerous!"Don Shouted, swatting a purse at it.

"Why would you send us to a place like this?!"Jiggler exclaimed, crying into his hankie.

"I want my mommy!"Battleship cried, rocking back and forth and sucking his thumb.

"...Not a whole lot's changed, has it?"I mused, face fallen.

"Welcome to Ridiculously Dangerous Battlefield! Where everything is exactly what it seems! Now, Gasser, prepare to..."Bobobo paused and, in a tornado of blue and yellow, threw down a Twister Mat and shoved the spinner into Bububu's hands, pointing to the mat and shouting to Gasser, who stood temptingly close to me, "Face me in Extreme Twister!"

"What's so extreme about it?"Bububu asked, but I got a bad feeling from this game...mainly because the yellow, red, blue, and green dots were glowing an unhealthy glow... I turned, looking at Beauty, who's face was crumpled in worry and confliction. Couldn't blame her, she was watching the boy she cared deeply for fighting his own friends. I couldn't let her get hurt, on top of all of that.

"Beauty, stay behind Bububu, okay?"I instructed, and she looked up at me with big eyes.

"But-"

"No, stay. Let us fight this one."I demanded, and turned, only to see Bobobo literally in thet shape of a pretzel on the Twister mat, Gasser standing there as empty-eyed as ever as Bububu boredly called out left foot green.

"Enough."Gasser said harshly, and pulled his hand back, a yellow gass filling it up.

"Not so fast!"I exclaimed, jumping forward and seeing him slowly, nonchalantly turning his head towards me, eyes narrowed.

"Fist of the Backwind: Extreme Odor."He said, spinning around and throwing a yellow ball at me.

I ducked, spinning and kicking it, sending it right back at him at full-speed. Without hesitation, he raised a hand, the ball shooting right into it as he clenched his hand into a fist, destroying his own attack. I stood straight, everyone looking at us with a strong tension in the air. And rightfully so. We knew we would have to fight Gasser from the get-go, the second we announced that he'd joined this organization. But we weren't prepared to find him standing there in full hair-hunt uniform, with such a merciless, bored look in his eyes.

We weren't prepared to see that he was so like a hair hunt commander.

"Gasser."I said, seriously, wanting to ease this feeling in my gut, "Before we fight you, I want you to answer something for me." He paused, then nodded quickly.

"Alright." I thought of Beauty, of our memories with Gasser, and how innocent he used to be.

This was not the same boy. And if he were being controlled, asking why wasn't going to do anything.

"Are you willing to kill us for the Neo Chrome Dome?" Everyone tensed up, and Gasser's eyes got even darker, hands beginning to glow yellow as his jacket moved with the intense fource of his aura.

"You tell me."He mused, and then placed his hands in front of him, shouting,

"Super Fist of the Backwind: Silent But Deadly!"

I gasped, jumping backwards as a massive explosion shot right at me, tearing up the floor as it went.

"Super Fist of the Nosehair: Whoever Smelt it Dealt It!"Bobobo exclaimed, as my back slammed into the wall, squeezing shut my eyes as I prepared for a foul surprise...

"Hm?"I mused, opening one eye after awhile.

...I really shouldn't have opened my eyes.

"Noseplug Man!"Bobobo exclaimed, as a massive noseplug stood in front of me, with a black bandana around it's head and nunchucks made of smaller noseplugs in his hands. I paused, frowning, and inched bit by bit away from him, to Over.

"You, uh, You're goin' down!"Noseplug Man exclaimed in a stuffed-up voice, doing a series of cool moved with his nunchucks.

"Noseplug Man can't smell your attacks! So just give up!"Bobobo exclaimed, and I gazed up at him. Never, in any battle, had I ever heard him tell an opponent to 'give up'... So, even Bobobo didn't want to fight Gasser.

"Wha?"Noseplug man asked, looking over at Bobobo with his two large eyes, "I never said I couldn't smell." Bobobo's jaw dropped, but he recovered as quick as ever.

He reached over and picked up Noseplug Man, spinning him around and shouting,

"Fine! SUPER CONGESTION THROW!" He threw Noseplug Man far, slamming down right on top of Gasser. Dust kicked up in the room and I covered my nose, watching as the dust slowly cleared, waiting to see the damage done...

"What?!"I exclaimed, seeing Gasser sitting cross-legged, face finally showing some emotion...but it was twisted, and I wished he went back to emotionless-void.

He had a smirk that split half his face, eyes still dark but with a bit of an evil glint in them.

"Huh?"Bobobo mused, seeing Gasser chuckle a bit, almost creepily...no, strike that, totally creepily.

"Good one. Almost didn't see that one coming. But don't worry, I wont make the same mistake again."He mused, standing up, shoulders hunched over.

"Gasser...what happened to you?"Softon asked, and Gasser raised his head a bit, eyebrow raised in amusement.

"What happened?"He asked, "...Let me show you."


	8. The Stench of Love, Friends, and Drama!

Amy's p.o.v****

The collar fell, landing in an untidy heap on the floor.

"Oh my!"Bobobo exclaimed in a high, feminine voice, dressed as a french maid, "So untidy!" I couldn't comprehend how Bobobo still had the power to joke around, with the sight in front of us. Gasser's smile split his face in half, eyes twitching upwards at us, holding his arms out as the black shirt ruffled, a wind so strong created from the massive yellow aura flaring up around him that I had to brace my stance, trying my hardest not to fall over.

I waited, watching and preparing for when Gasser turned int his baby form...But nothing happpened, nothing except the massive release of energy that filled the room. It was one of those moments when our enemy would power up to incredible levels, leaving us in a fight that would tax us to our max. But there were two things different about this situation: 1) this was not an enemy, this was Gasser...who agreeably sent hair hunters to capture us but still... and 2) I wasn't going to let him have the first attack. I considered going forward and using a physical attack, but there was something about Gasser, about how none of our attacks had done any damage and how his attacks had affected our toughest fighters.

Something told me that I had to use my Fist for the first time in awhile. Agreeably, I'd gotten stronger in it, but not nearly as much as my physical abilities had grown, and I was a bit rusty. Nonetheless, it was the only attacks that I assumed would hurt Gasser without destroying the kid. I reached back, unzipping my back pocket and pulling out sixteen needles, two between each finger.

"Amy!"Over snapped, but I moved before he could grab me. I ran, pulling my arms back and shouting, as Gasser's aura reached it's peak height almost brushing the ceiling, body tight,

"Super Fist of the Scorpion: Blacktail!" I threw the needles in front of me, feet sliding to a stop as I observed Gasser's face, my needles flying through the air like hungry gnats.

His features remained unchanged, if not slightly amused. He moved his arm slowly across his front, palm facing me as a puff of gas emitted from his palm, growing quickly and enveloping the needles, me tight and curious as to if the needles broke the cloud and hit Gasser or mearly evaporated?...

I was wrong, either way. The gas cloud began to twist and churn, and then it quickly shot out from itself, all of my needles shooting back at me at ten times the speed I'd thrown them, giving me absolutely zero reaction time. I could only cringe as, before I even know they'd been thrown back by the yellow, noxious cloud, as they all stuck into my skin, the pain immediatly exploding in my veins.

I cried out and looked down, needles covering my midsection and arms, each not giving me the amount of injury that they would have given Gasser, but hurting like no other.

"Amy!"I heard the three guys shout out, Softon, Over, and Bobobo moving out of my perifrial vision. I felt nausious, the pain ripping through me like Chipotle, as I fell to my knees and hunched over, barely able to move. I grit my teeth, looking up in shock at Gasser. How could he, even if he weren't doing it of his own free will?

We were his friends, weren't we? How could he use such ruthless techniques against us...Oh, wait...hadn't I...but that meant... I shook in pain as I searched Gasser's eyes, looked at his person. That feeling that something was not quite right still stuck in me like the sixteen needles protruding from my skin, there was just something that wasn't like it was before we met him. Something that I felt could tell us what was wrong with him, but what?

"Doesn't feel so good when it's returned to you, does it?"Gasser asked, "That was the problem with all of you. You could always give massive attacks, but you could never take it. That's why I was weak with you." I let my anger get the better of me, even through my intense pain, and spat,

"You punk-"

"Amy, anger."Bububu warned, and I tensed up, only increasing the pain and causing me to wince.

"No need. No matter how angry you are at me, you'll never win. It's pointless...you'll all die anyway." My eyes widened as I gazed in shock at Gasser, who threw his hands forward and exclaimed, "Super Fist of the Backwind: Atomic Mushroom Cloud!" I kicked back, getting to my feet in vain, just as the massive mushroom cloud hit me.

I felt like I'd just been hit by acid, the smoke searing my skin and clogging up my lungs. I felt my eyes water as I slammed into a wall, sliding down and cringing, the needles falling from my skin and tinkling down onto the floor as I lay length-wise against the bottom of the wall, coughing until my face turned red.

"W-what was...cough cough...th-that?"I heard Battleship struggle out, me propping myself up on an elbow and looking around.

Battleship was sitting against the wall, covered in scratched and bruises, face reddened and struggling for breath. Softon was sitting facing the wall, arms around an unharmed Beauty who was looking around in absolute fear. Jiggler was stuck under them. Bububu was coughing, cringing and barely concious a ways away from me on my other side. Fear struck me as I imagined how it must have injured Bobobo...

"What?!"Gasser exclaimed, looking surprised and angered, as I gaped.

"So then I told him, 'hunny, that giraffe ain't gonna milk itself!'"Don Patch said in a guedo voice, painting Bobobo's nails, both of them in full-on caked-on makeup, looking like Jersey Shore meets Mob Wives.

"Ohhhhh Guuuuurl!"Dengakuman exclaimed, curling that little point on the top of his head while sitting in Bobobo's afro.

"That...that doesn't make sense..."Gasser muttered angrily, eyes flashing. There it was again, that one thing that...that just didn't FIT.

"I told you Shaquanisha should have dropped him like a Hot Pocket."Bobobo exclaimed, Gasser growling and his aura brightening, fists clenched, body tight.

"Bobobo, watch out!"I shouted, seeing Gasser get ready for anouther attack.

"Super Fist of the Backwind: Bullets of Stench!"Gasser exclaimed, small bullets shooting out of his arms. I moved, sliding to my feet, ready to defend Bobobo. He moved quickly, spinning up in the air and shouting,

"You made me smudge my nails!" He then held up Don and Dengakuman, shouting, "Fist of the Nosehair: Bulletproof Vest of Friendship!"

Don and Dengakuman shouted as they got hit with the bullets, ending up limp and raggedy, moaning and with a foul odor emitting off of them. Bobobo wrinkled his nose and opened up a trashcan in the corner, dumping the two in there and dusting off his hands.

"Grrrrr..."A low grumble came from Gasser, and I looked over, seeing him tensed up, a vein sticking out in his neck.

"Gasser..."Beauty said, fear and worry in her voice as she looked over Softon's shoulder.

"You...you..."Gasser struggled out, shaking with anger and frustration. I stepped forward, Beauty calling out,

"Sis, wait! You can't..."I looked down at her, seeing her eyes large and watery, struggling with the words. I felt a pang in my chest, seeing her hurt like this, with absolutely nothing I could do...wait. Eyes. Eyes.

I gasped and spun around, looking at Gasser's eyes, which were wide and angry and dark. DARK. Gasser's eyes were gold/yellow, not dark! That's what was off, that was the thing setting me off! His eyes weren't the right color, now a pitch, empty black instead of their natural yellow.

"His eyes..."I looked down in surprise, me not having said that, instead seeing Beauty's eyes filled with realization.

"Beauty, stay here!"I ordered, and she protested as I moved, running over to Bobobo. He didn't look at me, which hurt, but I couldn't deal with that now. I knew, I knew and I was excited about it because this just proved what I'd hoped all along.

"Bobobo, Gasser's eyes. They're not normal, they're hypnotized or something like that! This isn't him, he's being controlled by something, someONE."I pushed, seeing Bobobo lift his head in mild surprise, looking over at a still-seething Gasser.

"We have to find some way to get him back, because you can't make me believe that that's our Gasser!"I said sternly, compleatly convinced. Bobobo was silent a moment, and then began to fan himself with a fan made of feathers.

"I see..."

"Bobobo, this is no time to joke around!"I exclaimed, stopping short as I felt the ground begin to rumble, gasping and turning, facing Gasser.

His face was pointed towards the floor, elbows tight at his sides with his fists at 90 degree angles, clenched tight as the entire room began to shake, parts of the ceiling falling in small, minute pieces.

"You...you...!"He shouted, unable to get out the words, a power seeping out of him, fear twisting in my gut.

Whatever his next attack was, I had a feeling he wanted it to be the last attack we ever saw. I tried to stand stabally on the rocking ground, unable to withstand his massive amount of power building up inside him. I shook, reaching down and unzipping a pocket on my thigh, taking out two needles and standing even though I knew it was futile. Gasser's Fist was controlling him, along with whoever had influence over his mind right now.

I had a horrible feeling that we were too late in realizing what was wrong with Gasser, that this was it, the final attack, and we might not be able to do anything about it.

"Hey, don't just stand there!"I looked over, seeing Battleship pulling me with him in front of Gasser, a few yards away from the raging punk. Bobobo fell into step next to me, Over on his other side and Softon on Battleships, Don squeezing past my leg with Jiggler, Bububu finishing up the line. I looked down, seeing all my friends braced, in a line of fighters and warriors preparing to face our greatest challenge yet.

"We might be able to stop him if we fight together!"Battleship explained, everyone tensing up as Gasser glared at us with those empty eyes, standing in front of our battilion of Fist Masters. I pulled out two needles with my right hand, Bobobo and Battleship's nosehairs were out and at the ready, Over held his scissors in front of him, Softon got into a figthing pose, Don and Jiggler whipped out the hankies, Bububu's armpit hair was...ready...ew... All of us prepared, tense as Gasser's power reached a peak, the adrenaline and chaos all reaching the climax, an intense, tight feeling stuffing up the air.

If this didn't work, if one of us faltered, then we were good as dead...

"Get ready!"I shouted, everyone growling and facing Gasser, a massive battle about to wage in the middle of the room. I counted in my head, ready to charge into Gasser to stop whatever attack he had that was going to hurt my friends. One. I didn't want to do this. Two. There was no other option. Three. I'm sorry, Gasser.

"Go-"

"STOP IT!"I gasped, Beauty shoving past Battleship and sliding right between us and Gasser, arms out to both of us, tears in her eyes as she looked around. Panick instinctively filled me, knowing that if Gasser attacked then Beauty would get the full fource.

"Beauty, get out-"

"No!"She shouted, a tear falling from her face. I didn't know how to react, having never actually had Beauty refuse to do something before, with such power behind it, such conviction.

"You have to stop! All of you!"She shouted, fists at her sides and clenched, looking at all of us, "This isn't going to do anything! We'll accomplish nothing! Because that's. Not. Gasser!" We all paused, not knowing exactly what to do but watch as Beauty turned, facing a Gasser with a dark expression, almost emotionless, arms tense at his sides.

"...Gasser...I know this isn't you...It can't be... Because those aren't the eyes I know, the ones that I thought were so beautiful because they weren't any color I'd ever seen before. The ones that...that I loved. Because they had so much passion behind them, so much confidence. Because they were yours.

"..But those aren't. Those are someone else's, and I don't like it! So give me back Gasser's eyes!"She shouted, voice cracking as her fists tightened. She had taken steps forward, now shouting in his face. At first, I'd wanted to move and stop her, knowing the ridiculous danger she was putting herself in...

But then I thought. Beauty and Gasser were close, closer than I'd ever expected before. Hell, they loved eachother. If it were Bobobo, I'd be doing the same thing... Only Beauty could give us hope that Gasser could turn back, only Beauty could reach that place in his heart. I focused, seeing Gasser's face tense, jaw tight and eyes narrow, as if struggling with something.

"...Gasser, please come back. It's been two years and I...and I miss you."Beauty said quietly. Gasser cringed, as if her words were physically hurting him, body shaking and mouth in a grimance.

"Look, it's working!"Bububu exclaimed, as we all watched. Beauty reached up a hand, slowly moving it towards Gasser's face.

"It better..."I whispered, tense, afraid for Beauty.

"Gasser. I love you."She said, firmly as if a demand and statement, and I let out a breath. Damn, that's something I never thought I'd hear my little sister say. To be honest, it felt...odd. She was fifteen, and she could say something that I was terrified of.

Her hand made contact with Gasser's face, all of us tense, tension thick in the air as we stopped breathing, the room silent, as we watched what happened. Gasser's aura slowly shrunk, like a dying fire, until it was all the way back inside him, his shirt still, body slowly, slowly untensing as he reached up a shaky hand to Beauty's, laying it on top of hers.

And his eyes. I watched with overwhelming relief, almost wanting to cry with joy. They changed, morphing back into yellow-golden irises and, for the first time in over two years, I saw Gasser's face, in all it's innocence and bright-heartedness. His eyes went wide and his face shot red, the blush that I'd been amused at for so many years coming back as his face actually showed him, showed GASSER, as if he'd never been gone.

"B-Beauty?"He asked, shakily. The world around us wavered, falling back into the steel hallway of Gasser's Block where we'd begun this fight. Gasser fell, landing on his butt as Beauty crouched next to him, laughing and exclaiming in pure joy,

"Gascan!" She hugged him tightly and I laughed, taking in a deep breath.

"...Thank. Goodness."I chuckled, shaking my head.

I turned to Bobobo and smiled up at him...only to have my good mood ruined. He looked at me, and then brushed me off, turning away and shoving his hands in his pockets, walking away from me and down the hall. I stood, gut frozen, teeth clenched and filled with guilt and anger. Gasser watched, face confused. I felt a hand on my arm, a voice that I seriously did NOT want to hear now saying,

"...Amy..."

I harshly pulled my arm from his grasp and walked, soldiers sliding in front of me.

"Hey! You can't-" I spun, kicking all of them violently through the wall, creating a massive hole in it as I stomped through, seething and needing to find something to punch...now where was Jiggler...

Gasser's p.o.v****

Mr. Bobobo walked out like he'd eaten a sour apple. Which apparently upset Amy, who was also apparently upset at Softon, who's hand she threw off. She walked away, kicking a massive group of hair hunters through a wall like they were punching bags and scarily walking out the hole she created. Softon paused, looking chin-deep in self-loathing as Over walked past him, giving him a look comparable to death, walking out after Amy.

Softon then sighed, looking like a deflated party balloon, walking down the hall anouther way. Don Patch and Dengakuman crawled out of a trashcan and exited the way Bobobo had gone. Jiggler looked around, shrugged, and rolled out the hole. Then, and this is the most confusing part, a woman who looked exactly like Denbo sighed, shook her head, and then pulled out a gallon jug labeled, 'I don't always fight, but when I do, it's with armpit hairs...and Dos Equis'. Then walked out the way Mr. Bobobo had gone.

I paused, looking at the situation, and then at Beauty, who I could have sworn said she...loved me?! My heart beat increased a thousand percent as my face got red, her hand on my chest as I asked sheepishly,

"Um, what did I miss?" She gave me that bright, beautiful smile and sighed.

"The gang kinda turned into an episode of Degrassi while you were gone." She moved, helping me to my feet.

She took my hand in hers, eyes bright and almost blinding me with how beautiful they were when she gave one of those truely happy smiles. I squeezed her small hand in mine and she turned, walking us out the hole.

"I'm still a little confused..."I mummbled, seeing the group walking in small clusters ahead of us. Beauty chuckled lightly and said,

"I'll explain it later, silly Gascan." And then she pecked my cheek, my face heating up like a brand-new oven.

Whatever I missed, it was pretty awesome.


	9. Pasta Mint Deficiency!

Amy's p.o.v****

I looked down, seeing Beauty and Gasser running around below me at the playground built into the town we'd stopped in. I sat on the top of the slide, part of a larger series of contraptions for child amusement, looking down with a frown on my face. They were laughing and giggling, compleatly in love, Gasser having been told everything that happened and now starting a new chapter in their relationship.

Leaving me in the midst of a compleatly chaotic and broken used-to-be love triangle. Why couldn't I have just been a good little scorpion and fight the Chrome Dome on my own while protecting Beauty? Why did I have to get involved with this lot?... I knew the answer before I even finished thinking it. Because I needed these crazy idiots, no matter what they put me through, and thinking of my life without them made me sad.

Don Patch and Jiggler rode on play-horses on top of springs, riding back and forth on them and cheering, shouting something about Sparta and Narnia. Battleship was braiding his beard with Dengakuman, beaming happily. I sighed, thinking about how we saved him from the wrath of the Neo Chrome Dome in return for his services. Little did he know those services would almost get him killed, on a particularly bad day, after mentioning a particularly sore subject, and setting off something I hadn't even known was sleeping.

And how WAS I supposed to know? I thought that after releasing Scorpio and surviving, that she'd just take a chill pill and kick back on the recliner in my soul and watch some Oprah! How could I know that she would get royally pissed off about being re-absorbed by me, and that anger would grow and grow, and that if, heaven forbid, I get angry, she'd use me as a freaking venting weapon!

So not my fault. It did, on the other hand, mean I had to watch my temper...and we all know how easy that is for MY familly, considering Over is my brother. Speaking of Over, where is he? I looked up, behind us and into the large hotel that we were staying in, entitled Motel 889. The lights in both the girl and boy rooms were off, which meant that Softon was off wandering, Bobobo was doing likewise or eating his feelings with ramen like Gasser told me he did when I was trapped in that tube with Over years ago, and Over was...

Not with me. Which was odd. Because he always seemed to be in my general vicinity...which I agreeably wasn't used to yet. I sighed, resting my chin on my knee and gazing down, keeping a keen eye on everyone to make sure they were all safe and sound. Even those that I really wanted to take care of weren't here...

"Men are idiots." I looked over lazily, rolling my chin on my knee as Bububu plopped next to me on the second of the double-slides, taking a hearty swing of some unknown substance.

I needed to have a serious talk with her about the blood in her alcohol stream.

"What?"I inquired, and she sighed, resting back on one hand and looking up into the sky as the sun began to set.

"Men. They're idiots. Compleatly. Especially Bobobo. I've grown up with that kid, and believe me when I say this: he is king of idiots. Literally, he has a crown and sash and everything."She explained calmly, smoothing her blue skirt.

I looked down, not exactly liking the subject at hand. But, Bububu knew I'd been upset, and took it upon herself to fix that. She'd kind of decided that she was my older sister over the years, giving me advice that, as much as I hate to admit it, wasn't half bad.

"..."I was silent, pulling my arms around my legs and eyes downcast. What had I gotten myself into?

Yes, what HAD I gotten myself into, because when I really looked at it this was kindof my fault. I should have seen that Softon was still in love with me. I should have solidly told him 'no' two years ago...but most of all, I should have told Bobobo a long time ago that I not only wanted him, I needed him. Because having him angry and avoiding me was pretty crummy right now. Beauty's words rang in my ears. '...Don't let Bobobo get away from you'. Had I done that already?

"But you know what?"Bububu said, surprising me, having forgotten that she was even there. I looked over at her in surprise as she looked up into the rising moon, smiling a reminiscent, happy smile.

"What?"I asked, and she looked at me, giving me a wink and a nudge, saying,

"We love them because they're idiots."

With that she slide down the slide, doing the whole 'cool advice then dissapear' trick on me. I looked after her, thinking. Damn, she was always right. I hate older siblings. I stood, calling down to everyone,

"Hey! Bring it in, it's getting dark!"

"Aww, five more minuets!"Battleship asked in a little kid voice. I gave him a suave look and said,

"If you stay out Slenderman will get-"

"LAST ONE IN'S A ROTTEN EGG!"They all screamed, sprinting into the hotel. I sighed, shaking my head and looking around. I wanted to make sure Over and Bobobo got in safe. Softon, not so much right now. I was still angry at him, expecting at least for him to... I don't know...not mouth-rape me? He might not have caused ALL of this, but he was a major factor, and I would need to cool down majorly before I talked to him.

"Hmm, maybe they're already inside and were doing that whole 'brooding in the dark' thing."I mused, turning and jumping down the stairs of the jungle gym, walking into the revolving door and stepping into the lobby.

"Uh-uh...ma'am, sir? Um...we can't offer spaghettie-flavored mints-"

"Pasta!"Bobobo shouted, "Spaghettie and Pasta have waged wars for years! Do not get the two mixed up or you could ignite a century-old battle of the carbohydrates!"

"There's no difference."I muttered, mildly confused and all nerves, standing before Bobobo for the first time in two days. I saw the Botector straighten up, and I bit my lip, trying to look brave when really I was standing in a lobby of people in front of the one man who could make me shake. Slowly, he turned, shoulder to me as he mummbled,

"What would you know?"

Ow. That hurt.

"I'd know a lot."I defended, that instinctive sense of defense rising up in me.

"Oh yeah? I know that you don't know a lot."He said in a childishly angry tone. I clenched my fists.

"I'd know that someone needs to stop being childish."I spat, people giving us frightened stares.

"I'd know that someone needs to go be with whatever swirly-head they please because I clearly don't care!"He was facing me now, face angry and body tight.

I was hurt. And when I got hurt, I got angry. I didn't even connect the dots to what happened when I got angry I was so overwhelmed with the situation. I clenched my fists and yelled,

"I know that someone needs to stop being a big-headed idiot and get their facts straight before they go making assumptions!" Bobobo 'grr'ed and I turned, back to him as I crossed my arms, Bobobo exclaiming furiously,

"I know that I saw all the facts I needed!"

That did it. I spun around and screamed in one of those angry voices girls use, when their voice is so loud and angry that it cracks,

"I know that you're an idiot who can't understand anything when I need you to!" The lobby fell silent as I felt a hot burn on my arm, immediatly remembering the feeling and whipping around, sprinting out through the revolving door.

I panted, throwing myself into the playground and underneath the jungle gym, sitting on my feet in the shadows as I leaned on a support pole, one arm on it as I seriously told myself to calm down.

"Breath...breathe..."I whispered, panting and sweating, half from that confrontation and half because a duplicate of the scorpion tattoo I had on my neck was now on my right arm, glowing an angry black.

I took in a few deep breaths, hanging my head and squeezing my eyes shut, shaking. I wasn't going to let her out now, not because of a fight with Bobobo. I fourced myself to think of something else, but that failed. So I changed my feelings about what just happened, which was considerably easier. I rested my head on my hand on the pole, eyes closed and clenching my teeth, fighting back tears. Big girls don't cry. Big girls don't cry.

Though I fought back the tears, my heart still broken, the mark on my arm vanished, whatever anger I'd let Scorpio grab a hold of vanishing and being replaced with pitiful self-loathing and, I'll admit it only because it's not out loud, heartbroken. Damnit, why did Bobobo have to be such a thich-headed moron? Why couldn't he let me explain what happened, damnit! I gripped the pole, wondering how I could get through the rest of this journey if Bobobo hated me the whole time!

A cold breeze blew past and a hand touched my back, making me jerk up and look behind me. My jaw dropped just a bit, seeing Over crouching there, scissors no where in sight, face...sympathetic?

"Over?"I asked, as he crouched on one knee.

"Hey. I heard what happened and I...uh...well..."He scratched the back of his head and looked down, looking awkward and confused.

I frowned, looking down as I sat with my legs crossed, back against the pole and shoulders hunched.

"Oh, yeah...sorry, did it wake you guys up?"I asked, looking up at him.

"No, everyone else is watching Pokemon in the girls room. Are you okay, is what I wanted to ask."He said, quietly. I looked up at him, slightly amused in spite of myself.

His face was evil. It wasn't his fault, but when you had black-rimmed eyes, a long chin, and pointy-ass ears, you were going to look evil no matter what. What really struck me right then and there was that...he was trying. Really trying. I smiled and said jokingly,

"You don't have a lot of practice in this, do you?" He gave me a surprised look at first, and then sighed, shaking his head.

"Not really. I guess I missed too much of your life to really play the big brother role."He said guiltily.

Despite the fact that I still had lingering, instinctual reflexes of defense around him, despite the fact that we hadn't really been in eachother lives, and despite the fact that he'd tried to kill me(not really, though), I got a strange sense of love. We might have been enemies, but we were still siblings. He'd been protecting me the whole time I was fleeing from the Chrome Dome, so nothing had really changed.

"Nah, you're not bad for a bloodthirsty sociopath."I joked, nudging his arm. He looked up, and gave a real, legitimate smile.

"Glad to hear that...but really, are you okay?"He asked, and I sat back, shrugging, frowing.

"I'll live..."I trailed off, rethinking that statement in my head.

"Hey."He said, hand on my shoulder, "I've watched you grow up. Granted, we were locked in combat, but still...now, as your older brother, I never said this...but I think that you two care a lot about each other and I don't think that you'll be fighting for long. I may not know Bobobo, and I may not know you as well as I'd like, but I do know a connection when I see it.

"Just wait. He'll talk to you, because...and I hate to say this, I mean HATE...because he loves you." I got the feeling that everyone had known about Bobobo and me before me. Which would have been nice information, thank you very much!...wait...

"You threatened him, didn't you?"I said, noticing again the lack of scissors.

"Might have."

"...You might be my brother yet."I joked, and he chuckled, ruffling my hair and then placing a quick kiss on my head.

"I'll go make sure none of them die."oh the irony.. "..Hey, anything happens, I'm upstairs okay? And I'm not afraid to-"

"I know, but no need to fillet anyone today."I hope...

Five minuets later I stood, walking out into the cold night air and shivering immediatly, remembering that it was late october and I was still in a bra-type thing and jeans, noting to invest in actual clothing sometime soon. I rubbed my hands up and down my arms, trying to warm them and considering heading in and watching Pokemon with the others, just thinking about how I should get Beauty a Gameboy for her sixteenth birthday, when a warm and heavy weight fell over my shoulders.

Caught off-guard, I looked down, seeing the jacket that Bububu always insisted that I wear thrown over my shoulders, warming me a bit. Slowly, timidly, I turned around, giving a slightly surprised look. There stood Bobobo, who in a very brisque and crisp manner took the collar of the jacket and pulled it slightly closed, keeping his hands there.

I knew that now was the time that I should have said something, tried to sort out what had happened and explain things. Normal people would have. But Bobobo and I were far from normal. As I looked up at him, face reddened by the cold and a small blush, and he looked down at me, face set in a serious look, we both understood. I didn't know how I knew, or how I knew HE knew. Personally I believe there's some sort of telepathy that his afro gives off that he failed to inform me about, in which case I would like to be notified of my brainwaves being read.

But that aside, a weight lifted. There were still things to deal with..Softoncoughcough...but I got the feeling that Bobobo understood. He knew that it wasn't my idea to be kissed, nor did I like it, nor did I have feelings for Softon, nor that I wanted that fight we'd just had. And I understood, somewhere deep in my heart, that Bobobo had been hurt, and that's why he got angry.

And in this moment I realized something. The reason that Bobobo got angry at the kiss was because he cared for me. And that realization in and of itself was the most terrifying bit of news I'd ever come across. It was also the best.

I moved in, embracing him around his waist, squeezing lightly as I rested my forehead on his chest, thinking about that time two years ago when I'd really seen what it looked like.

"You're an idiot."I said softly, and felt him let out a small breath. I smiled, and said in a matter-of-fact way, "I like that." He paused, me taking in his warmth, before reaching around and pulling me into a hug, strong arms wrapped around me, as I closed my eyes and thought...

Beauty's p.o.v****

Softon sat down on the windowsill, brooding like all men do when they know they've made a mistake.

"Go on. Talk to him."Gasser whispered, nudging me. I looked back at him, as he nodded, and I sighed.

"I wish grownups could solve their own problems." He smiled, those golden eyes lighting up like I remembered, and chuckled.

"They're lucky they have you."He whispered, and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "So am I."

"You're so cheesy, Gascan."I teased, seeing him give that cute little blush he always used to have. I sighed and leaned in, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before winking and standing up. I made my way to Softon, stepping over Battleship and his teddybear collection, Don and Jiggler who had fallen asleep punching eachother, their fists firmly embedded in each other's cheeks, and Dengakuman who was dreaming about falling in love with a Nine Tails from Pokemon.

Once I'd finally reached my big brother, I leaned my elbows on the windowsill, looking out into the night. We didnt' need to beat around the bush. What he did was wrong, and he knew it. Amy was going through enough, had gone through enough, and her overly-complicated love life didn't need anouther complication.

"You messed up, big brother."I said, and he hung his head a bit.

I adjusted my arms and added,

"Brooding like this isn't gonna fix anything, you know. You've got to apologize to Amy."

"..I know, it's just.."

"It's just nothing."I sighed, truley feeling bad for my brother, knowing his love for Amy ran deep, "I know you love her, Softon. And it breaks my heart to see you like this...but what you did was wrong and you know it, because you knew the decision she'd made. I think you need to stop and think about if your love for her is really love."

"What do you mean?"He asked, and I looked up at him. This was something I'd given some serious thought to, and I felt that maybe, just maybe, it was true.

"Maybe you love Amy, but in a different way than Bobobo. Maybe you love her as a friend, just a really, really close friend that you want to protect because she was your very first friend."I explained, and Softon gave me a long, hard stare.

"In anycase,"I continued, "You have to move on, Softon. Not for me. Not for Amy, or Bobobo, or anyone. Just you. You can't live in love with someone who could never love you back. There's someone out there in this big, balding world who loves soft-serve and action-movie-poses, you've just got to wait and find her." Softon reached a hand down and ruffled my hair, taking in a deep breath as if he'd just gone through something major, like an SAT or OWL.

"You're too mature for your age."He mused, and I chuckled. Hey, at least he was making jokes.

"Bobobo!"I turned, seeing Bububu run up as Bobobo walked in, carrying Amy bridal-style in his arms as Bububu immediatly snatched her away, waking her up with a bear-like hug.

"Ugh...what...do you...guys...not get...about...hugging...too...tight?!"She exclaimed, choked.

"Over left me in charge of her! He had to go take care of some buisiness, so that means I'm her guardian until he gets back- HEY! You're wearing the jacket!"Bububu exclaimed, holding Amy in the air and looking up excitedly, Amy blue and deflated.

"...Yeah..."She managed out, Bububu shaking her and exclaiming,

"YES! Now we're cohesived chic! The Neo Chrome Dome will shake in their poorly-patterend boots! Oh this is just fabulous!"

"Bububu...I think you're killing her."I pointed out, and she stopped, looking at Amy in surprise and then quickly tucking her in like a concerned mother.

"Here sweetie, you look exauhsted, take a siesta."She cooed.

"She looks exauhsted because you just mutilated her!"I exclaimed, seeing the ridiculousness in the situation and again being ignored by this group of insain people.

"Hey!"Bububu scolded, spinning quickly around the room in a blur and snatching up Softon, Bobobo, Don, Jiggler, Gasser, and Dengakuman, using Hulk-like strength to throw them out. "NO BOYS ALLOWED!"She shouted, before slamming the door and turning, all roses and rainbows suddenly as she dusted off her hands, beaming.

"Yay! Sleepover party!"She exclaimed...

"I can see the resemblence..."I muttered, hanging my head as I crawled into bed next to Amy.

"What?"Bububu asked.

"I said goodnight!"I called sweetly, as Amy wrapped a familiar arm around me, pulling me to her. The familiar sense of protection took over me, along with the slight scent of Bobobo...she was gonna explain this soon.

I sighed. Amy's ability to make everything work out in the end never ceased to amaze me.

Amy's p.o.v***

I wrapped Beauty in a hug, the jacket suddenly not so scratchy and annoying. Bububu streached, me just glad that I was going to relax after the hectic, emotional day that we'd had. I was just about to settle down for what would be the first peaceful night in a long time, surrounded by my girls and glad that the whole Bobobo-thing was solved, when a knock came on our door.

"Who is it?"Bububu asked.

"Jelly Jiggler."Came Jiggler's voice. I lazily opened one eye, looking over at the door as Bububu threw it open, one hand on her hip. Behind Jiggler stood two very muscular, very tough-looking men in black Hair Hunt uniforms.

"Um, we got captured by hair hunters. Just thought you'd like to know."He said calmly, as if telling us that the catch of the day was tuna.

...I threw back my head onto the pillow, groaning, and shouted,

"ONE NIGHT! JUST ONE NIGHT OF PEACE AND SLEEP!"

"...Um..."The hair hunters mused, as I sat bolt-up, glaring.

"...Yeah, this probably wasn't a good idea."Jiggler said.

"..."

"..."

I just couldn't catch a break. Being the main character was tough work. I think I'll trade with Don afterall...


	10. Potatoniqua and the Bunny Mafia!

Amy's p.o.v****

"Okay. Spill."I ordered, sitting on top of one of the hair hunters, my foot on he head of the other one. We all stood in the hall, with Jiggler crying and hugging Beauty's leg, Beauty's face nothing more than complete apathy if not a bit of exauhstion at her friends. Bububu stood next to her, arms crossed, as Dengakuman clung like a koala to her waist. Don Patch was busy hitting on the hair hunters, whom I'd promptly beaten to a pulp upon arrival, with Bobobo arguing with Don about which one they 'got'.

Softon was leaning against the wall, giving space and a steady stare at the hair hunters, me mildly aware of his presence and well aware that my angst-fest was soon to be over and that I'd forgive him on the soonest possible opportunity. The hair hunters, one with long blonde hair and the other with a black ponytail/braid, both overly-muscular and comically barely fitting into their skin-tight uniforms.

"W-we were sent by Master Bebebe-Be-Be-Bebe to capture the group that took down the last Chrome Dome Empire."Blondie said, choking it out as my foot pressed on his throat.

"OH! You were looking for little old me?"Bobobo asked sheepishly, dressed in a pink school-girl's uniform with blush, using his high, creepy feminine voice. Don Patch glared, with a curly blonde wig and lipstick, shouting,

"Hey! He said 'Group'!"

"I am the group!"Bobobo exclaimed, spinning around and striking a pose, dressed as himself. "Bobobo!" He spun, now with orange spikes along his afro. "Don Patch!" He spun again, now dressed like Beauty, "Comedic relief!"

He spun, dressed like Denbo/Bububu, "Bipolar alcoholic!"

"Hey!"She shouted, Beauty holding her back as she swung Dengakuman at Bobobo as he spun again, dressed like me. "Angsty, troubled Heroine!"

"I need a better title..."I muttered, shaking my head and standing up, looking down at the two guys.

"Wait, did you say Bebebe?"I asked, and they nodded, groaning. I turned, seeing Bobobo and Don slapping eachother, and called,

"Hey, Bobobo, isn't that your big brother?" He paused, looking up at me innocently, and saying,

"Don't know."

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW?!"I exclaimed, and Bububu sighed.

"Yeah, he's my little brother, about a year older than Bobobo. They were pretty close, hung out all the time when I was protecting them from the bullying-ways of Bibibi and Bababa. He's the one who runs the Baby Armadillo Purple block, remember?"She explained.

"Oh, right."I nodded, looking over at Bobobo. He had his hands in his pockets, a nosehair scratching his afro.

"So, Bebebe joined the Neo Chrome Dome, huh?"He asked, and I frowned. If he and Bebebe had been close, I could imagine that this upcoming battle wasn't one he was looking forward to... He cracked his knuckles and got a bad-ass look on his face, a toothpick sticking out of his teeth as he exclaimed in a gangster-jersey accent, "Let's get 'em."

My jaw dropped and I shouted,

"Are you serious?! He's your brother, you're not even a little- Hey, where's Over?"I had an ADD moment, looking around and seeing Battleship and Gasser both just arriving, holding a bag of chips and rubbing a sleepy eye, but no Over. The commotion should have sent him here, right?

"Oh, right, he said he had to go get something done before continuing with us. Said he'd be back soon, and that I am to look after your well being until he returns!"Bububu exclaimed, looking up into a spotlight that Dengakuman was shining from the ceiling a fist raised in determination.

"Seriously, he thought he was a cat?"I asked, having paid no attention to Bububu and was currently walking down the hall, talking to Bobobo about Bebebe.

"Yeah. It was one of those crazy phases kids go through."Bobobo explained, as I heard Bububu freak out behind us and run to catch up.

"I never went through a weird phase."Beauty pipped up.

"You did try to liberate asparagus from the local supermarket once."I corrected her, her face shooting red as Gasser chuckled.

"SIS!"She exclaimed, and Gasser ruffled her hair.

"Hey, it's cute."He said sweetly, and she smiled. I took the opportunity to immediatly become a big sister, picking up Beauty and turning, handing her behind me to Softon.

"Hey!"She called.

"Nope. You can be in love, you just can't touchy touchy while I'm still breathing."I scolded her, and then looked up at Softon.

"I trust you kept the boys away from her while I was gone?"I asked, jokingly. He seemed a bit caught off-guard, understandably so. But eventually he caught the hint that he was off the hook, and took the opportunity with grace.

"I kept her isolated as possible."He assured me. I smiled and nodded, turning around and running into...

"...Bobobo..."

"Yes."

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I have no idea."

"Bobobo."

"..."

"..."

"It's a car."

"Yes. But what's inside it?"

"Well, you remember that transexual armadillo a few chapters back?"

"..."

The armadillo turned around at the wheel, flashing shiny red nail polish and snapping shut a compact of blush.

"Well, darling, I just so happen to have worked as a cocktail waitress in the base. Hop on in and I'll give you nice group of kids a ride."It said in a 'Frank Furter from Rocky Horror Picture Show' voice. Oh yeah... Seems legit.

I climbed in, Bobobo in the front with the rest of us crushed into the back. The order went like so: Me, Beauty on my lap, Bububu next to me with Battleship on her lap, Softon with Gasser sitting at his feet and Don in his lap, Jiggler being dragged behind us by a rope and Dengakuman as a head ornament.

"So, how strong in Bebebe?"I asked.

Bububu thought for a second, and then said,

"Well, he's the Master of the Fist of the Leghair. He's also a Wiggin' trainee, pretty strong, though not as strong as Bibibi and Bababa."

"Great, anouther Wig-Out..."I muttered...

-Two hours later-

"One more time!"Don, Jiggler, Dengakuman, and the transexual armadillo that we learned's name was Potatoniqua. Bobobo took in a deep breath, and everyone began to sing,

"Ninetynine bottles of mustard on the wall!"

"I'm going to kill myself."I deadpanned, slamming my head back into the seat.

"Don't worry my love, I'll serenade you!"Jiggler exclaimed, and sang, "I WILL BE YOUR HERO BABY!" I reached back with a needle and cut his rope, hearing him screaming behind us as he struggled to keep up. I sighed, Beauty moving and sitting the back of my seat so she could more easily talk to Gasser. I leaned forward, everyone else preoccupied with something, as I looked at Bobobo.

I always had a feeling that there was something about him I didn't know. Wether it be his feelings towards on thing or another, or his eyecolor... Hmm, come to think of it, I'd never actually seen Bobobo's eyes. All of a sudden, it became an all-consuming question biting at my mind like an angry chihuahua. What did his eyes look like? What color were they?

He always wore those shades, and no angle of light ever showed even a faint outline of them. I looked over at Bobobo, filled with this new ponderment, and asked,

"Hey, Bobobo?"

"What's up chiquita banana?"He asked, facing me with a basket of bananas on his head. Pushing that aside, I asked in all innocence,

"What do your eyes look like?"

He raised his eyebrows, a mafia of monkeys swooping down and snatching up the basket from Bobobo's head, Bobobo not even giving a recognition of the Banana napping.

"Like eyes."He said simply.

"What color are they?"I inquired, and he placed a finger on his mouth, thinking with a childish look on his face.

"Don't know."He said, and my face fell.

"How can you not know?"I asked, and he looked forward.

"I wear sunglasses, duh." I slammed my face into the back of Potatoniqua's seat. It's like going in circles trying to talk to him. No, not even circles. An irregular shape with no set points that make any sense.

And now my head hurt. Great. Why did my head hurt? Probably because Potatoniqua's driving was as steady as that of an epileptic toddlers, and she swung the car sideways into a sharp turn, stopping it and inertia throwing me clear from the car, landing on top of Bububu and Bobobo, Beauty on my back and the other's scattered about.

"Oh my! Glee's on in five minuets! Catch you on the flip side lovelies!"Potatoniqua exclaimed, zooming away into the forest.

I groaned, standing up and pulling up Bobobo, looking forward at the base we stood in front of, located in a massive forest in the middle of a clearing, a tall building in a dark purple.

"So, this is where Bebebe is?"Bobobo asked, a slight undertone in his voice. I looked up at him, a worried look on my face, concerned. I knew what it was like to face a sibling, and Bobobo would have to do it twice.

"Yep. And it's night time, that means his army will be at full-swing."Bububu said. I looked back, confused.

"Army?"I asked, and she gave me a mildly surprised look.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Well, you'll find in a second... You ready for this, brother?"Bububu asked, and Bobobo looked determined up at the building.

"Bebebe is my brother, but he's pulled a foul move in siding with the Chrome Dome. Let's move out, troops!"He exclaimed, and did an army-walk into the building with Don, Jiggler, and Dengakuman following behind.

"Well, let's get this over with."Bububu sighed, and I nodded, walking in with the others trailing behind me...

We entered the building, the inside compleatly dark, the only light from an opening in the ceiling, revealing a full-moon. Behind us, the doors slammed, and I was on immediat alert.

"Shh."Bobobo said.

"No one was-"

"HUSH WOMAN!"Bobobo exclaimed, silencing Bububu, as a chuckle rang out.

Lights flew on and I tensed, Bobobo remaining surprisingly calm a ways away from me, as before me stood a man. He had long black hair that covered the upper-half of his face, shielding his eyes just like Bobobo did except without sunglasses. A cigarett hung from his mouth, clouding over his minimal facial hair, dressed in black pants and a black jacket that covered his midsection, zipped up all the way, one hand placed cooly in his pocket.

"Hm, nice to see you guys again. I was expecting you awhile ago, but I assume my soldiers ran into a bit of trouble with you two."The man said in a kind, laid-back kind of voice that didn't make me immediatly on-edge like most of our opponents. I looked precariously over at Bobobo and Bububu, who were both giving serious looks to Bebebe.

"Bebebe. It's been awhile."Bububu said. Bebebe smiled, dropping the cigarett and stomping it out with his foot.

"It has. Sorry I missed the family reunion, you know how Bibibi is about getting work done."He turned his face to Bobobo and smirked, Bobobo straightening a bit. "Bobobo, I've heard my little brother's been doing an awful lot with his spare time. I must say some of your accomplishments caught even me by surprise. Proud to see you've grown so strong, kiddo." Before Bobobo could respond, Bebebe gave us all a calm expression.

"Let's see if I've got all this right. Softon, the former block assistant commander. Don Patch, would-be Wiggin' King. Jelly Jiggler, A-block ex-commander. Battleship, I remember you from our childhood, nice 'do. Beauty, civilian. Gasser, former Cornflower Blue Block Commander, Bibibi almost blew a gasket when he heard you escaped. Dengakuman, former z-block Commander." He turned and face me, suddenly much more interested.

"Hmm, and the Scorpion Fist Master." He moved suddenly, calmly taking two steps towards me and lifting my chin with his finger, smiling. "You're cute." And with that he kissed me.

Now, by this point I was fed-up with this sort of thing, and that inner sociopath came right back out again. Before even Bobobo or Softon could ram their feet into this creep's face, I pulled back a fist and slugged him so hard in the face he wouldn't eat right for weeks. He flew back and I slammed my feet down on his stomach, drilling him into the ground.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and shook his head back and forth, glaring angrily and shouting, face red,

"I SWEAR TO THE FLYING SPAGHETTIE MONSTER IF ONE MORE PERSON FREAKING KISSES ME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION I'M GONNA RIP OFF THEIR

BA-"

"Amy! Calm down! Don't kill anyone yet!"Beauty exclaimed, her, Gasser, Bububu, and Dengakuman trying in vain to pull me off.

"Hey there, get yo hands off him!"An incredibly deep voice ordered, in a tone lower than Bobobo's. I looked up, panting, and my angry glare immediatly fell off my face into one of utter shock and mental exauhstion. There stood a large army of tiny bunny rabbits, one standing up and holding a carrot at me like it was a gun.

"...B-but...h-he..."I stuttered, Bububu picking me up under the arms and slowly moving me back to the group.

"Th-they're...they're..."I stuttered with a blank face, looking at them.

"They're rabbits, dear."Bububu said.

"...That...doesn't...I give up. Wake me up when this is over."I sighed, walking away only to be stopped by Bobobo exclaiming,

"So. We meet again."

I spun around and exclaimed,

"YOU KNOW HIM?!"

"Smith. It's been too long."Bobobo said seriously, as the rabbit lowered it's carrot, about to say something profound and meaningful...

"I have no idea who you are. MEN ATTACK!"He shouted. How did I do this the first time around?...


	11. Sugar Rush! Someone needs to shave!

Amy's p.o.v****

"Fist of the Scorpion: Pesticide!"I exclaimed, throwing a line of needles in front of us as an army of carrots were thrown our way, hitting them and immediatly causing the eyesight-enhancing vegstable to wither and fall to the ground, the rabbits taking hops forward, glaring.

"Stop." I looked over, seeing Bebebe standing up slowly, pulling a hand across his lip.

"Boss!"The first bunny exclaimed, but Bebebe held a hand out to him in warning.

"Don't worry. I can take care of these fools myself."He said in a very calm voice, as if nothing in the world was wrong. Bobobo tensed up and stepped up, saying solidly,

"You want to fight us, fight me first."

Bebebe moved his head up, eyes compleatly hidden by his hair, so I couldn't tell what kind of emotions might be flickering across them as his younger brother stepped up to face him one-on-one.

"Bobobo."I said, looking up.

"Don't try to stop me, this is between me and my closest brother."Bobobo instructed, and I frowned a bit.

"I wasn't going to try to." He looked down, mildly surprised. I looked forward, at Bebebe, and said,

"I know what you're going through. Just remember this: you are family." With my words of wisdom overwith, I remained still, waiting for Bobobo to look back at Bebebe before taking one step back to the others, compleatly on guard.

"You think Bobobo can win this one?"Battleship asked, as Bobobo and Bebebe sized eachother up.

I paused, thinking about how the only other person I'd ever seen Bobobo fight who was also a master of a Hair Fist was Battleship, and I'd been under the compleate assumption that Bobobo had died...

"...Yes. Yes I do."I said, trying to sound confident.

Bebebe pointed his thumb behind him and the bunnies all fell into formation, taking four steps(hops) backwards, waiting and each glaring at me. I pulled out my lucky rabbit foot and glared right back at them, all of them huddling and shaking, starring at me like I was a monster, Don Patch jumping up and trying to take the foot from me. I let my hand fall, Don snatching the foot, as I turned my attention back to Bobobo and Bebebe, who had is ever-relaxed face on.

"They look nothing alike."I mused, and Bebebe said,

"Yeah, Bobobo and I took more after our mother, and Bebebe, Bababa, and Bibibi all took after our father in terms of looks."

"...Your father was a wad of hair..."

"Yeah. Great guy." I was not getting into Bobobo's messed-up childhood again. Besides, the fight was beginning.

"Come on, little brother. I'll give you the first sho-"

"BOBOBO ALLSTAR!"Bobobo exclaimed, catching his brother off-guard as he slammed an entire basketball net structure onto his brother's head, Bebebe shouting out in surprise and pain as he stumbled backwards, panting.

"H-how...?"He asked, before straightening back up a bit and nodding.

"I see you've become rather the Wiggin' expert. Well, allow me a counter attack of my own."He mused, a yellow aura the exact same as Bobobo's lighting up around him. I tensed, watching as the cuffs of Bebebe's pants began to wiggle and strain, until they snapped all the way off and flew in seperate directions.

"Fist of the Leghair: Leghair Shot!"He exclaimed, swinging his leg in front of him and the leghairs protruding from where the cuffs once were, slapping into Bobobo before he could move.

"Bobobo!"I exclaimed, leaning forward a bit as he slid on his feet, looking up at Bebebe, panting and covered in scratched.

"Someone needs to shave!"Bobobo exclaimed, sounding perfectly fine and dandy, standing up and pulling back his hand.

"Here!"He exclaimed, slamming the bottle of shaving cream into Bebebe's face, sending him back into his army of bunnies, who all scuttered around trying to help him.

"Bobobo wasn't affected?"Gasser asked, and I relaxed a bit. That's right, Bobobo's never been defeated before, he'll be fine...right? I was cut from my thought as Bebebe stood up, the bunnies still crowded around him, the main one glaring daggers at Bobobo.

"Hey! Who do you think you are, punk?!"He exclaimed.

"Ohhh, bad idea."I said, cringing as Bobobo whipped to face the bunny, fists clenched tight and a frown on his face. The bunny glared harder, taking a step forward.

"..."Bobobo was silent, and Bebebe got a calm smirk on his face.

"Aww, the bunny hurt your feelings? What are you gonna do about it, little brother?"He mocked, and I mused calmly,

"Just wait-"

"IT'S BOBOBO-BO-BO-BOBO!"Bobobo screamed, slamming a stick of cealery down on the rabbit's head. The rabbit stumbled backwards, eyes wide in shock, as it fell onto it's back, paw gripping it's chest even though it wasn't struck there.

"Smith!"Bebebe exclaimed, loosing his cool for the first time and looking down in shock at the rabbit, which moved its head up to look at Bobobo, who cracked his knuckles.

"N-now I remember you..."The rabbit gasped, out, his little guys all around him and crying, fawning and trying to console eachother.

"Hm."Bobobo made a sound, and the rabbit went on in a strained voice.

"The...Cealery Warrior..."

"You're kidding, right?"I deadpanned, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-you took out my troops in the battle of Cottontail, just with one stick of cealery, not even a scoop of peanut butter on it. Just a warrior and his negative-calorie vegetable...I thought...I'd never get the chance...to face you...again. I'm glad that this...is how it all ends...for me."He finished, the rabbits and Bebebe gasping flamboyantly as Smith and Bobobo gave each other longs stares for awhile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."Bobobo said flatly, and the Rabbit's face shook in shock, before it let out a breath and dropped it's head, the carrot in it's hand rolling dramatically away.

"BUT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID YOU- Oh why do I bother?"I gave up, looking up boredly and suddenly gasping.

"Bobobo!"I tried to warn him, but was too late.

"Fist of the Leghair: Color Dyed Leghair!"Bebebe shouted, leghairs whipping out and wrapping around Bobobo, constricting him tightly.

"Hey! Let him go!"I shouted, sliding forward with a needle drawn, as the hairs protruding from the bottom of Bebebe's pants wound tighter around Bobobo.

"Too late! The dye is starting to take affect already."Bebebe said, voice low and soothing as I looked, a black dye seeping up from the leghairs and into Bobobo's nose. He sniffed twice and then pulled back his head, sneezing loudly and exclaiming,

"MEOWWWW!"

"Why do you sneeze like that?!"I exclaimed, momentarily taken away from the fact that Bobobo was stuck in his brother's trap.

Bobobo's head snapped back up, face literally stiff and blank, as if I'd asked him the full-name of Pi. I stiffened, looking from a tied-up Bobobo to Bebebe, who stood infront of the fallen Smith who was having a funeral procession by the other little bunnies, who were wheeping.

"What did you do? Bobobo! Snap out of it!"I shouted, panicked as to what exactly that dye did to him.

Bebebe chuckled, sighing loudly as if amused and explained,

"Dyed Leghair allows me to brainwash my victim into doing anything I want them to do!" I grit my teeth. This was not good, if Bobobo got brainwashed into fighting us, could we all take him? My thoughts went back to the fight we had, how I barely scraped by, and I shook myself. I was NOT going through that again.

"Bobobo! Listen to me, don't do whatever Bebebe tells you to! He's brainwashing you and that costs a fortune at the drycleaners!"I warned, getting no reaction.

Bebebe laughed at my attempt and, in his ever-easy-going way, ordered nonchalantly,

"Become a complete fool." Bobobo bowed his head and said,

"Yes sir."

"No, Bobobo!"Beauty exclaimed, worried, as Bebebe got a victorious grin on his face and retracted the leghairs.

"Now, attack your friends you fool!"Bebebe ordered, pulling out anouther cigarette and placing it in his mouth. Bobobo bowed and spun on a heel, facing us.

"Bobobo, don't-"

"PREVENTIVE LUNG CANCER JELLY TREATMENT!"Bobobo exclaimed, grabbing Jelly Jiggler's head and swinging him around like a bat, slamming him into Bebebe's side.

"WHAAAA?!"Everyone gaped, and I sighed, shaking my head.

"H-how did it not work on you?!"Bebebe exclaimed, his calm facad falling to the ground as he sat up, covered in scratches, a desperate look in his face as he saw that he was loosing, to a buffoon no less.

"He's already a fool."I deadpanned, as Bobobo took up a fighting stance.

"Alright Bebebe, it's time for ME to attack!"Bobobo exclaimed, Bebebe shouting,

"You've been attacking this whole time!"

"Super Snot For You: Summon Super Goat!"Bobobo exclaimed, hands thrown up in the air as his aura flared around him, the ground shaking.

"Why do I have a feeling this is a play-off of when I had to summon Scorpio...?"I asked, faced dark. A massive bright light appeared in front of Bobobo, glowing bright as Bebebe backed up a bit...

"...Bobobo..."

"Yes."

"...That is a giraffe."

"THE CAKE IS A LIE!"Bobobo shouted, jumping up and landing on top of the giraffe's head, the giraffe leaning it's neck down as Bobobo jumped off, fist raised,

"Fist of the Nosehair: Long-necked goat!"

"Leghair Rejection!"Bebebe shouted, and Bobobo stopped mid-air, gaping, and then trying to swim back up to the giraffee's head, only to fail and fall on his butt.

"What the hell?!"I exclaimed, running up to Bobobo and crouching down, placing a hand on his back.

Bobobo looked like he'd just run a marathon, all pale and sunken-looking. It reminded me of how Don Patch looked the first time we met him, all raisin-like.

"Uhhhh I feel...weird."With the last word Bobobo deflated, falling to the floor and groaning. I gasped, looking over at a smirking Bebebe as the giraffe spontaniously dissapeared.

"What did you do to him?!"I demanded, and he scoffed.

"I used a technique that drains the enemy of their energy, leaving them useless and with no energy to attack."He explained, and I looked down at Bobobo, worriedly. He honestly looked like a dried prune, tired and listless, in no condition to fight. I tensed, thinking of what we could do. Bebebe could do this to Bobobo, so what could he do to us?

He was definitly a strong opponent, if he could stop our attacks all together, but if only a few of us fought he couldn't get us all, and the others could revive Bobobo... I sighed, picking up Bobobo and walking his now-light frame over to the others, setting him down and saying something I never, ever, EVER thought I'd say.

"Guys, remember that thing I told you never to do even if your lives depended on it?"I asked, everyone noddding.

I took in a deep breath and said,

"Do it." They all gasped, looking at me like I'd just turned into a mean-green soup crazy alien.

"Are you sure?!"Battleship exclaimed, and I nodded.

"Listen, half of us will revive him while the other half fights Bebebe."

They seemed hesitant, but nodded none the less.

"Good. Battleship, Bububu, you guys and I will fight Bebebe. Beauty, Gasser, Don, Jiggler, and Dengakuman, I'm counting on you guys."I ordered, and they all nodded, then whipped out bags of...shiver...

Candy. Yes, candy. I found out the hard way awhile ago, while we were staying in that Bed and Breakfast where Bobobo and I had that...uh...run in in the hall. It took four horse tranqualizers, a net, a Tickle-Me-Elmo, and 'Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty' to get him to calm down. Needless to say, I learned my lesson, and made everyone swear never to give him sugar. Ever. But desprate times call for desprate measures, and this time was desprate. I turn away as the guys all timidly shoveled piles of candy from last Halloween into Bobobo's mouth as Bububu, Battleship and I turned to face a still-calm Bebebe, who was nonchalantly placing his hands into his pockets.

"Hmm, so I've just got to face two girls and Amy?"He asked, Bububu and I glaring as Battleship paused a moment, a dull look on his face. I sighed and looked over at him.

"Think about it."

"Thinking."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"HEY!...Wait not yet..."

I turned to Bebebe, who was giving us an amused look, and said,

"While he thinks of that, I've got a question for you." Bebebe 'hm'ed lightly, and asked,

"What is it, doll-face?" Count to ten...okay.

"Why are you fighting your own little brother, if he was the one you were closest to as a child?"

His face didn't change, and he said arily without a hint of regret,

"Because he's weak." Oh. Oh hell no. Oh HAIIIIL NO. If there was one thing I could not stand it was older siblings who hurt their younger siblings just because they thought they were weak! Not like I'm bias...or anything...

"You're going down punk!"I shouted, running at him and pulling out four needles, shouting, "Fist of the Scorpion: Burn Baby Burn!"

I tossed the needles, that immediatly caught fire in mid-air and shot right towards him, Bububu jumping back a bit and shouting,

"Leghair Denial!" Hair shot from his ankles and snapped at the needles, sending them plummeting down immediatly. I grit my teeth, knowing he could just repel any attack, and chose a physical one.

"Fist of the Scorpion: P.E. Kick!"I shouted, taking off faster than the eye could see and stopping short in front of Bebebe, pulling a foot back and swinging it around. I was aiming for his head, but before I could reach it he shouted,

"Leghair Seal!" I felt his palm dig into my stomach and I was thrown backwards, skidding on my side as I slid back to Battleship and Bububu, who both crouched and put their hands on my side, asking simultainously,

"Are you okay?!"

I pushed myself up onto my elbow, feeling a sharp stinging sensation on my stomach.

"Damnit, what the hell?"I exclaimed, looking down on my stomach, where a shining yellow seal was imprinted in my skin, in the shape of a leg all the way up to the knee. "Really, you couldn't give me a better seal?"I deadpanned, frowning.

"That seal will block of any attacks you want to use for the next twenty minuets. I figure I'll only take anouther five, ten if I get hungry."Bebebe explained, and I cursed.

"Don't worry, I got this!"

"Battleship."

"Hm?"

"...You turned into an octopus again."

"...Well, this is awkward. Can I go with the others?"

"Yes."

"Amy."Bububu said, helping me sit up, brushing off my jacket sleeve. I looked up at her curious. "I know Bebebe, and while he's a strong fighter, he'll only ever attack us head-on if it's severely necissairy. Other than that he's a coward who just blocks off his opponents attacks so he can fight them handicapped."

"So we can't fight him one-on-one, or we'll all be useless."I inferred, and she nodded.

"We have to fuse."She said, and I sighed. Bububu and I had only fused once before, and it was followed by a few days of awkward exchanges such as curt nods and awkward silences. But, like always, she was right. Damn, this was why I never fused in the last series...


	12. Why we don't give Bobobo sugar

Amy's p.o.v****

Bububu helped me stand as Bebebe laughed quietly, asking in a sarcastic tone,

"Oh no, you guys fighting me together is such a scary thought, whatever will I do?" Bububu glared at him and I smirked right back, saying cooly,

"Probably beg for forgiveness."

Keeping my cool-meter at a high, I immediatly shot my arm up and took the back of Bububu's head in my hand, and without missing a beat, we planted one on eachother in the least-romantic way possible.

Beauty's p.o.v****

Wh-whaaaaaat?!1?!

Gasser's p.o.v***

B-but...ms. Bububu...Amy...Look away! Before Beauty sees!

Jiggler's p.o.v****

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sob sob sob soooob!

Over's p.o.v****

My older brother senses are tingling...

Battleship's p.o.v****

...I still don't get it. Was Bububu making fun of me?

Don's p.o.v***

MY screen time, she's stealing MY screen time! With fanservice, no less!

Softon's p.o.v***

Don't know if I should be angry...disturbed...or turned on?

Bobobo's p.o.v****

SURE! Why doesn't EVERY member of my family kiss Amy?!

Beauty's p.o.v****

The only reason I didn't notice Bobobo out-of-the-blue sitting up faster than a white boy on speed and shooting a flame out of his hindquarters, blasting off into the sky, and letting out a scream of energy and frustration, was because 1) my sister just had a moment with Bububu and 2) The fusion looked...well...

Manly. Very manly. With a lot of man-chest going on.

"Wh-who are you?!"Bebebe demanded, looking at the shirtless, very ripped young man with black hair that had splotches of blonde in it, wearing white baggy pants with zippers below the knees and on the thighs, a crooked smile on his face.

...Hmmm...I think I can get used to this...

"Beauty?"Gasser asked, and I snapped out of it. Hansome boyfriend. Attractive male is half my sister. Okay, better.

"Nothing. Look!"I exclaimed, using my innocent-heroine routine to direct attention away form me as I scolded myself. Bebebe, finally loosing that annoyngly cool act, was looking at the new fusion standing there, looking straight out of an Abercrombie and Fitch model shoot.

"My name is Ambu. I assume I'm here because I have to beat the living hell out of you."The guy said in a calm voice, resting a hand on his hip. Bebebe took a step back, teeth gritted as he moved his head from side to side.

"Who, me? No! You want...him!"Bebebe exclaimed, holding up Smith, who's eyes flew open wide.

"I'M ALIVE! It's a Christmas miracle!"Smith exclaimed, the other rabbits cheering. Bebebe hugged Smith to him, emotions changing as quick as...well...Bobobo's.

"Smith! I'm so glad you're here!...AS A DISTRACTION!"He chucked the rabbit over at Ambu, who held a hand out, the rabbit screaming as he gained speed, plummeting towards Ambu's palm...

"..."I couldn't even give a reaction as Ambu lightly grabbed the bunny and immediatly burst into tears, falling to his knees as everyone gave a confused expression. Wait, wasn't this guy supposed to be a combination of the awesome power of Amy and Bububu?! So why was he crying over a rabbit?!

Ambu kneeled on the ground, one hand whiping away new tears as he sobbed,

"I-I always wanted a pet! But my mother never let me because...because...she was a vegan!" Ambu sobbed harsher than a hormonal teenage girl going through a breakup. It was both sad and embarassing in the same moment, that THIS was a fusion of my sister...

"Hey, you're dampening the fur."Smith said in his chill, deep voice, Ambu sniffling and looking down pitifully at the rabbit.

Smith crossed his little bunny arms and frowned, looking up at Ambu for a long, tense moment. Finally, Smith reached up a paw towards Ambu, who's eyes got big and watery. I covered my mouth with my hand, watching in fascination and hope that Ambu would finally get that pet he always wanted...

"Hey pal, I'll be your pet. Just none of those dress up clothes, catch my drift?"Smith offered, and Ambu got a big, joyful grin on his face.

"Y-you mean it?"He asked. Smith finally broke a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah, kid. I see potential in you, I think with enough training, you can become a Carrot Master." Ambu whiped away the rest of his tears and slowly reached his hand down, almost taking the rabbit's hand...

"Fist of the Leghair: Crushed Childhood Goals!"Bebebe excalimed, ruining the heartfelt moment by slashing Ambu with leghair, sending him flying back in the air, Smith jumping back with his pals, face shocked and conflicted, looking between his two masters... Oh, right, Ambu. He burst in mid-air, creating a puff of white smoke that hovered for a moment before Amy and Bububu fell from it, crashing into the ground, hard...

Amy's p.o.v****

I felt like I got my childhood dreams crushed while getting hit with a sack of bricks. I looked up to see Don whistling, hiding a brown bag of bricks behind himself. I frowned, head sore, as Beauty and Battleship crouched beside Bububu and me.

"Did we turn into a lame Abercrombi and Fitch model?"I asked, knowing I couldn't have been gone for more than five minuets. The group simultaniously nodded, and I groaned, sitting up.

"I hate that guy."I complained, Bububu yawning and pulling out a bottle of Dos Equis.

"So what was it like to fuse?"Beauty asked curiously. I placed a finger to my lips and thought, recalling the strange events in which I felt like I was mentioned in a seperate fanfiction, my life being performed as a play that broke down into an epic Battle of the Songs...

"...Odd."I said, just as a massive explosion threw me over to the side, landing stealthily on my feet.

"I'M UGLY AND I'M PROUD!"Bobobo exclaimed powerfully, yellow aura exploding around him, and my face fell.

"Too many Kit Kats..."I muttered, running up to Bobobo, who, upon my arrival, picked me up and excalimed,

"QUICK! ON THE SQUIRREL, THERE'S NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!"

He then threw us onto a large squirrel in battle armor, lashing the reigns and shouting,

"FOR THE QUEEEEEEEEN!" Like a madman Bobobo rode the battle-squirrel, ramming it onto the top of Bebebe, who let out a strangled yell, the fource throwing me off of the squirrel and landing right next to Bebebe, both of us looking up at the open ceiling with apathetic faces.

"...This used to happen a lot?"I asked.

"Yeah. You should have seen Halloween."

"I don't know how I put up with him."

"Try living with him."

"..."

"..."

"You win."

"NOOOOO! CARL!"Bobobo exclaimed, holding the fallen battle-squirrel in his arms, crying. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO APPLY THE EYELINER TO YOUR EYEBALL! NOOOOOOOO! YOU PROMISED!" Ignoring the obvious jab at my small, miniscule, almost not-worth-mentioning little breakdown when I thought Bobobo had died, I got a fast idea.

Hmm. Eyes. Gasser's eyes had revealed to us he was hypnotized. I wonder... I quickly rolled over, straddling Bebebe's chest, and without even thinking I brushed up his bangs...

...

..

.

Oh...oh my. That was...unexpected... Rather...rather...

They were actually really freaking adorable.

"...Oh."I said, mildly disturbed, frozen in place as we all starred in stunned silence at Bebebe's eyes.

"...They're..."Gasser said, voice wavering...

"They're just so...CUTE!"Beauty exclaimed, as Bebebe's large, watery eyes shone, looking up in surprised innocence, the light reflecting off of them as lush, feminine eyelashes swooped down. They were big and black, like those of an anime heroine or feminine-male-lead-role, and very unfitting to the cool-guy composure this guy had going for him.

I just..couldn't look away. It was mesmerizing. Until I heard Bobobo exclaime,

"Amy! For the love of all that is good get away from him!" Before I could turn and ask why, I got a solid fist to the chin, mouth filling with irony-tasting liquid as I flew backwards, not even landing on my back before a knee slammed down into my ribs, the breath leaving me and aching in my lungs.

"Amy!"Beauty exclaimed, worried, as two leghairs wrapped around my neck.

"Gnah!"I choked out, as Bebebe raged like his mom just cancelled his World of Warcraft account.

"YOU SAW NOTHING?! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"Bebebe screamed at the top of his lungs.

I would have replied, but I couldn't breathe.

"Eucalyptus!"Bobobo exclaimed, slamming a massive eucalyptus plant across Bebebe like a bat, the leghairs following and allowing me to take a massive breath, rolling over and coughing, feeling blood trickle down my chin from the random attack.

"Y-You saw them, didn't you!"Bebebe screamed as Bobobo knelt, holding me up with an arm as I got shakily to my feet, whiping the blood with the back of my hand.

"Chill! What's the big deal?"I shot back, Bebebe's fists clenched, every veing in his face bulging as his aura whipped about angrily like a pissed-off pre-schooler.

"Bebebe's eyes are kind of a sore spot!"Bububu whispered behind me, which apparently Bebebe heard, because he just went into and all-out rage.

"THEY ARE NOT ADORABLE! SO DON'T EVEN SAY IT! GOT IT?! GOT IT?!"He exclaimed, shouting at us like we just ate his last Honey Bun.

"...okay..."I mummbled, accepting that...

"GNAHHHHH! THEY'RE NOT ADORABLE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO LIVE LIFE WITH EYES LIKE THAT?! NO BADASS HAS ANIME-HEROINE EYES! I HAD TO GROW OUT MY BANGS! AND DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO GET RID OF ACNE ON YOUR FOREHEAD WITH BANGS LIKE THESE?! NEUTROGENA CAN'T FIGHT THAT SHIT! I CAN'T EVEN SEE HALF THE TIME! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SEE WHO THE BATCHELOR PICKED?!...UH I MEAN THE SCORE OF THE GAME!"Bebebe shouted, shaking with fury.

I twitched, taking a step back as I muttered,

"Why is it always me?"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"Bebebe shouted, leghairs whipping out and slamming into Don and Jiggler, sending them into the wall behind us. Suddenly, Bobobo's arm shot out in front of me and grabbed the leghairs on either side of us, gripping them tightly and grunting, shouting,

"Fist of the Nosehair: Time for a Trim!"

He pulled the leghairs back, plucking them from Bebebe's legs as Bebebe screamed, pulling a leg up and gripping it as he hobbled. I looked up at Bobobo, mildly surprised, as he wound the leghairs into a shape, pointing to it and saying harshly,

"It's a cat!" And threw it, slamming it into Bebebe, who fell over on his butt, teeth clenched as he slammed his hands over his bangs, matting them down.

Eyes. Adorable, but not the point. That's right, they were black, the same black as Gasser's, with the same empty look. I gasped, looking up at Bobobo and exclaiming,

"Bobobo, his eyes-"

"Yes, he was born as a cat."

"...U-um, no, that's not the point!"I exclaimed,recovering from the odd sidenote, "His eyes were the same empty black that Gasser's were, he's being controlled by Bibibi!"

Bobobo actually perked up a bit, raising an eyebrow and 'hm'ing.

"Well color me purple and call me a donkey."He said, crossing his arms as Don ran at him with a bucket of purple paint, shouting,

"JACKAS-"I slammed a fist behind me, not even looking back at him as I gazed at Bebebe, who shakily stood and glared, teeth clenched hard.

"I wont let you live...now that you've seen my eyes...none of you!"Bebebe exclaimed, glaring furiously. I looked up at Bobobo, who's mouth was set in a grim frown. I thought about how he must feel, his closest sibling saying such things to him.

"Bobobo..."I whispered, but he straightened up again, saying almost with renewed vigor,

"If that's the case, and you are really being controlled by Bibibi,"Bobobo said, striking a pose with one leg up, an arm bent behind his head and pointing at Bebebe as his other arm was straight, pointing at Bebebe, "Then the only way to restore you to your normal self is...A wig-out!"

"YEAAAAHHH!"Don Exclaimed, slamming down in front of us with Yaya in hand.

"Not just an ordinary wig-out!"Bobobo exclaimed, as everyone lined up around us.

"As if a normal one wasn't bad enough..."I muttered, hanging my head.

"This time it'll take each and everyone of us! So get ready for..."Bobobo paused, lights coming down as I looked around, reminding myself to send our set-changers a gift basket, as we were already standing on a large stage, Bebebe in front of us and tied to a chair by Jiggler, who used pasta, but Bebebe still couldn't get out of it, a massive crowd all around us.

"...I know what's coming...and I don't like it..."I muttered, hanging my head.

"It's time for!"Bobobo shouted to an excited crowd through a microphone, dressed in a glittery Elvis outfit, "Bobobo Idol!"


	13. Bobobo Idol Take 2!

Author's note: Credit of songs goes to all respectable and nonrespectable(I'm not judging) owners. Donmuse:Oh now you give credit - P.S. I know the chapter looks long, but really it's just the format of the songs. Please read the songs! They're cute! Mainly Bobobo, Softon, and Amy's. The others you may do as you please.-

Amy's p.o.v****

"I smell plot development."I mused, looking on apathetically as I sat, knees up with my hands on my feet in an extended butterfly-sit, frowning as the others lined up next to me, everyone getting a nice, plushy chair except me. Apparently this series has been going on for so long that we actually ran out of our chair budget, and Jelly Jiggler was currently residing in an unplugged toaster.

"Like romantic plot development?"Jiggler cooed, giving me his best suaved look. I then plugged in the toaster.

"ALRIIIIGHT!"Bobobo shouted, jumping into the center of the stage dressed in black, glittery spandex pants, massive combat-platforms, a black leather vest, and white facepaint with black designs on it, reminiscent of a particular band named after something I'd done too much of against my own will lately.

"ARE YOU READY?!"

"That's a wrestling catchphrase."I interupted Bobobo.

"WE WERE BORN THIS WAY BABAY!"

"Nope."

"HUSH WOMAN I'M TRYING TO WIN THIS!" I silenced, brooding darkly by myself. Bobobo then cleared his throat and looked at Bebebe, who looked like he was about to kill himself.

"This, Bebebe, shall awaken your soul! Each song will bring a message of peace, love, and French Toast, that will bring back my brother from the same mother!"Bobobo said jazzily, as Bebebe clenched his teeth.

"Will this work?"I asked, concerned as I looked over at Bububu, who sat next to me in a royal throne. She frowned, and for the first time I noticed she wasn't drinking. Wasn't she supposed to drink when she was stressed...? Wait. Related to Bobobo. Doesn't make sense.

"I hope..."She whispered, and I looked from her to Bobobo, as he took a seat on a ridiculously plush and massive royal throne that was ten times bigger than needed, taking into notice for the first time that these three were...related. Bebebe, with his long black hair and less-muscular-more-lean build, Bububu with her long blonde hair and reletively normal attitude, Bobobo with his muscles and afro and random-as-a-crack-fic-on-speed attitude, it was hard to imagine that these three were actually realted in any way.

In fact, the only way you could tell was their concern for eachother, written on their faces as Don took up the stage, the arena darkening with the spotlight fixating on him, dressed in a silky, red, glittery dress and black platform heels. He looked up face determined as Bebebe frowned, unmoved, as Don cleared his throat, then took a deep breath...

"I GOT A POCKET GOT A POCKET FULL OF SUNSHINE!

I GOT A LOVE AND I KNOW THAT IT'S ALL MINE OH!

I-"

"I'm sorry but this performance is being cut short."I mused, taking a conveniantly available hook and hooking it onto the back of Don's dress, yanking on it twice as monkeys above pulled the flailing, bloodthirsty Don into the rafters. I turned and sat back in my place, Bebebe struggling and shouting,

"This isn't a real wiggin'! I can't even compete! It's unfair!"

"My favorite type of wiggin'! Now stop crying like a baby and listen to the next act!"Bobobo interrupted, as Dengakuman walked quietly onto the stage, the entire audience 'awwwww' ing.

Dengakuman smiled, blushed, and waved.

"Hi everyone! I hope you like the song I picked for you!" Awwwwww. Dengakuman put on a sweet smile and took a breath, eyes shining innocently, as a silence fell...

"LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR!

Let the bodies hit the floor!

Let the bodies hit the floor!

Let the bodies hit the floooooor !

Beaten why for (why for)

Can't take much more

Here we go!

Here we go!

Here we go!

One - Nothing wrong with me

Two - Nothing wrong with me

Three - Nothing wrong with me

Four - Nothing wrong with me

One - Something's got to give

Two - Something's got to give

Three - Something's got to give

Now

Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the flooooor

Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the flooooor

NOW!"...

I twitched in disturbance as he sauntered back over cutely, jumping into his doggie bed and waving at the audience, who were still awwwing!

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who found that disturbing..."

"Go Gascan!"Beauty cheered. Apparently so. Gasser walked on stage, blushing and scratching the back of his head nervoisly, as the audience gave him dead faces.

"Uh-um...this...this goes out to my girlfriend."

"AWWWWWWW!"The audience exploded as Gasser laughed nervoisly, Beauty blushing.

"Give me more lovin' than I've ever had

Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad

Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not

Make me feel good when I hurt so bad

Barely gettin' mad, I'm so glad I found you

I love bein' around you

You make it easy,

it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4

There's only one thing to do

Three words for you

I love you." He sand slightly off-tune, but not bad.

"...That...that was so cute..."All the guys said, eyes wide and faces blank.

"Uh-oh, someone better get up there and sing a guy-song before the guys overload on unmanly cuteness."I mentioned, and looked over, seeing Bububu. Perfect. I quickly grabbed her, 'persuading' her to jump on stage, disoriented, as I shoved a mic in her hand.

"Make them feel manly."I said, patting her back as I shot back to my spot.

Bububu coughed and looked up, me hoping that she didn't sing like Denbo...

"I'm at a pay phone tryin' to call home, all of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two

If happy ever afters did exist, I would still be holding you like this

And all those fairy tales are full of shit

One more fucking love song I'll be sick

Now I'm at a pay phone!" ...You know that seagull from Little Mermaid?...It was worse than that.

"Bububu spun and sat down, a satisfyed grin on her face as the guys shook their heads, looked around, and simultaniously shouted,

"FOOTBALL!"

"Is it working?"I asked, looking over at Bebebe... "You know, I didn't expect it to work, but really?"I asked, seeing the drooling, sleeping Bebebe with his head thrown back in the chair.

"C'mon guys! We've got to wake him up, or we'll never break him from Bibibi's mind-control!"Beauty exclaimed, worried, as Battleship stood up.

"Don't worry. I've got the perfect wake-up song."He said, smiling with a glint in his eyes. He walked forward, the spotlight following him as he struck a rocker-pose, mic in front of his face, as he took in a deep breath, me tense, hoping this would wake Bebebe and maybe even break his trance...

"Twinkle Twinkle little Microwave,

How you heat up my Hot Pocket,

Make it boiling lava hot,

Or icy cold,

That's okay,

You're growing mold!

Twinkle Twinkle little Microwave,

How I miss your insistant beeping."Battleship cooed, and I slammed my face into my hand in what might be my biggest facepalm to date.

Bobobo sprung up, picked up Battleship, and then bent backwards, slamming Battleship's head through the concrete next to me.

"FAILURE!"Bobobo exclaimed, then shot back to his throne. I looke up, concerned, seeing him place his chin in his hand, pouting like a brooding teenager, hand tight on his knee. Worry twisted in my chest, seeing how upset Bobobo was getting over all this. He had the right, Bebebe was his closest brother, and he was evil, turned on him.

I could only imagine how much more it would have hurt to fight Over if we had been close.

"I'll go. Let's see if I can make him remember his family."Beauty said, standing from where she'd been holding Gasser's hand and taking a mic from an alligator assitant, walking on stage and looking at Bebebe, a determined look on her face.

"This one is to my family. All of them."She said, looking back at us and winking. I winked back, smiling.

"Yeah whoa whoa

when we were growing up i said a lot of things that i didn't mean

i tried to make you toughbut instead i left you crying and lonely

with the heart that's beatinginside of youit's too good to be true

you're more beautiful than anything i've seen

hey little brother

i was cruel and mean to you

but hey little brother

i need to say i love you

i just want you to know that

want you to know that want you to know that."She sang sweetly, and Bebebe actually stirred, snorting loudly and lifting his head, looking up with a mildly disoriented look on his face.

"Wait...little brother..."He mummbled, and I held my breath, Bobobo sitting up a bit, all of us starring in hope... Then shook his head, a pained look on his face, as I let out a sound of dispair.

"We were almost there!"Bububu exclaimed, frowning.

"We need a strong memory!"Gasser exclaimed, "It doesn't have to be a memory of Bebebe, just one that's strong or a feeling that you have towards someone, something that might wake something up in him!"

Bobobo pause a moment, and then stood up. I looked up, curiously, wondering as Bobobo walked to the center of the stage and faced the audience, slightly turned towards us, thinking of any song he would butcher while wearing some abscure outfit and screaming at the top of his lungs while Bebebe fell back into a coma...

Bobobo actually picked up a guitar and strummed it quietly, a flamingo acting as his mic stand with the mic protruding from it's mouth, as Bobobo sang, me compleatly enraptured,

"So lately, been wondering

Who will be there to take my place?

When I'm gone you'll need love

To light the shadows on your face.

If a greater wave shall fall

And fall upon us all

Then between the sand and stone

Could you make it on your own?

If I could, then I would,

I'll go wherever you will go.

Way up high, or down low,

I'll go wherever you will go.

And maybe, I'll find out

A way to make it back someday,

To watch you, to guide you

Through the darkest of your days.

If a great wave shall fall

And fall upon us all

Well then I hope there's someone out there

Who can bring me back to you

If I could, then I would

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low

I'll go wherever you will go

Run away with my heart

Run away with my hope

Run away with my love.

I know now, just quite how

My life and love might still go on

In your heart, in your mind

I'll stay with you for all of time.

If I could, then I would

I'll go wherever you will go

Way, way up high or down low

I'll go wherever you will go.

If I could turn back time

I'll go wherever you will go

If I could make you mine

I'll go wherever you will go

I'll go wherever you will go..." He trailed off at the end, the audience silenced either by the fact that Bobobo could actually SING, or that there was some hidden message...maybe... He turned, eyes catching mine for a second before returning to his throne, sitting calmly.

Something inside me stirred, and before I knew it I was standing, walking over to the flamingo and looking out into the crowd, blushing as I cleared my throat a bit, thinking of the angst-filled song I was singing in the beginning of this new series...and it was high time I admitted something...

"When I was younger

I saw my daddy cry

And curse at the wind

He broke his own heart

And I watched

As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore that

She would never let herself forget

And that was the day that I promised

I'd never sing of love

If it does not exist

But darlin'

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

Maybe I know, somewhere

Deep in my soul

That love never lasts

And we've got to find other ways

To make it alone

Or keep a straight face

And I've always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable, distance

And up until now

I had sworn to myself that I'm content

With loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't

Let go of what's in front of me here

I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up

Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream

Ooh Ooh...

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing

Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.."

"Anyone else got the feeling this ain't about Bebebe anymore?"Battleship asked, as I turned and flicked my glance over at Bobobo, face compleatly red as I sat down, knowing the Botector's unseen eyes were on me...

"I'm last I guess."Softon spoke up, standing.

"What about Jiggler?"Gasser asked, and I pointed to the toaster where he was flailing and melting.

"...Oh..."

Softon stood up there and I watched, feeling an odd feeling from him. He had a look on his face like...like he'd wanted to say something he didn't really want to, but had to, if that even had a look to it. Softon stood, everything quiet, except for Battleship, who ate popcorn louder than any human known to man and was immediatly shut up by Bububu's fist to his face.

At the last minuet, Softon turned, looking down at me, and I blushed as he began...

"My life is brilliant.

My love is pure.

I saw an angel.

Of that I'm sure.

She smiled at me on the subway.

She was with another man.

But I won't lose no sleep on that,

'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful

You're beautiful

You're beautiful, it's true

I saw your face in a crowded place,

And I don't know what to do,

'Cause I'll never be with you." He stopped, everyone waiting for what was next. But he didn't continue on with the song, instead walking over to me, me still frozen in place, and placed a hand in his jacket.

He pulled something out and held it out to me. An icepack in the shape of toast.

"And I can live with that, because you're my best friend. And because a certain sister helped me realize how I really feel..."He admitted, and I looked at him for a long time. Softon... There was no doubt that at one point the boy really had loved me. It had been written on his soft-serve face.

But...like me, in the end it was just a strong, strong sense of friendship and care that founded these feelings. A massive light went off all around me, a weight lifted off my shoulders as I looked up at Softon, for the first time, without awkward, one-sided, conflicted feelings hazing the view between our friendship. And it felt pretty damn good. I smiled and chuckled, saying,

"Keep it. Who knows when you'll need it when you're with these guys."

He paused, and relaxed. The icepack went back in his jacket, and Softon went back to my side.

"Thank god, I couldn't take anouther angsty teenage scorned lover-"

"THAT'S IT!"Bububu was cut off as we looked up, seeing Don standing on the edge of a rafter, red dress and heels still on in that caked-on drag makeup.

"What's up with Don?"Bobobo asked, me having missed his reaction to Softon's massive revelation.

"I get no screen time!"Don cried, tears running down his face, "Even less than in the anime! Yaya left me for a boy whos nose grows when he fibs, my parents moved to Bermuda without me! I never got that pony I wanted! And...worst of all...NO ONE KNOWS WHAT GENDER I AM!"He sobbed, all of us looking up..

Compleatly apathetic.

"I'll jump!"Don threatened, teetering on the edge.

"...Kay."Everyone mused. Don's face showed horror and rejectment, and then more sad tears.

"H-how could you be so creul!?"Don exclaimed, and I began to list many reasons in my head, but was cut off by Bobobo.

"Don't do it Donny!"He shouted, suddenly up on the rafters.

"How did he do that?!"Beauty and Gasser exclaimed.

"He's part squirrel..."I stopped, and then frowned. "I've spent way too much time with him."

"Think of Mable, of your friends! We all love you Don Patch! Even Amy!"Bobobo exclaimed, kneeling in front of a still-teetering Don, who's eyes were big and watery as the intense, season-finale-esque moment drolled on.

"Y-you mean it?"He asked, and Bobobo placed a comforting hand on Don's shoulder..

"OF COURSE NOT!"He exclaimed, picking Don up and spiking him down, crashing right on top of Bebebe's head. Everyone gaped as I filed my nails with a needle, looking up and saying awkwardly,

"Oh, right! Ahhh, Bobobo, how could you..."

Don rolled around on the ground as Bobobo jumped down, immediatly latching onto his face and thus began the fight-fest.

"You two-bit character!"Don shouted.

"You Pasta Premadonna!"

"How could you?!"

"How could I!"

"...Bobobo..."

Bobobo and Don turned to Bebebe, who was free from his restraints and looking up, a confused frown on his face.

"Hush up Bebebe, we're fighting for ridiculous reasons!"Bobobo shouted, and pulled a fist back. I bolted to my feet and ran, grabbing Bobobo's arm and spinning him to face me, kicking Don off him and pointing to Bebebe.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"BEBEBE!"Bobobo exclaimed, spinning and looking at Bebebe, who was now standing, rubbing the back of his head.

"Um, Bobobo, Bububu...what are you doing here?...Where are we?"


	14. To Bat or Baseball Bat?

Amy's p.o.v****

We sat in a circle in Bebebe's Base, Smith resting in my lap as Bububu explained everything that was going on, which evidently, was not interesting to Bobobo.

"So we all started travelling together to defeat Bibibi-" Bobobo gave off a snore comparable to that of a lion in a megaphone.

"And then we realized Gasser was under control-" SNOOOORE.

"Angst. Lots of angst-" SNOOOOOORE.

"This armadillo-" SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE.

"And then we realized you were hypnotized-" SNOOOOOOOOORE-

I slammed a hand down on Bobobo's head, his head snapping up as he screamed,

"MEAN GREEN SOUP CRAZY ALIENS!" I pat his shoulder in comfort and said,

"That was 75 chapters ago. It's okay." He wheeped quietly rocking back-and-forth while Bebebe mused calmly,

"So, you guys are the group that helped Bobobo defeat the Chrome Dome Empire a few years back. Impressive."

I looked over at him as Smith jumped from my lap and attacked Jiggler, who was wearing his signiture carrot-scented perfume.

"Thanks, but that seemed like a piece of cake compared to what we're gonna face."I mused, and Bebebe nodded, face focused on mine.

"Bibibi is strong. I'm not gonna lie, even though I've missed a lot, I'm not one hundred percent convinced that we can defeat him. If what you've told me is true, then your group holds everything he wants to destroy."

"Like what?"Gasser asked, curiously. Bebebe leaned back cooly and mused,

"The Master of the Fist of the Scorpion, who could cause some serious damage to him empire not just by leading a rebellion but also due to brute strength. Five former Chrome Dome Commanders, including one of his Neo Chrome Dome leaders Gasser. And let's not forget his own siblings. If we choose to go against our own brother, he will spare no mercy, especially considering why he's doing this in the first place."

That peaked my interest, and I sat straight up.

"Wait, why is he doing this? Do you know?" It was the one thing that the rebellion was never able to figure out, Bibibi's motive. Bebebe looked mildly surprised, as if expecting us to know, and sat forward.

"Of course, I'm his brother. I was actually the first person he trusted with the information, and once I refused to allow him to do such a thing, I guess that's when he hypnotized me. That's the last thing I remember, anyway."He recalled.

"Hold the phone!"Bobobo exclaimed, slamming a cell down on Don's head with vigor as he said, hostility in his voice, "Bibibi...has a motive?"

"Of course he has a motive!"I exclaimed, then immediatly sighed and slumped my shoulders in defeat. "Oh, why do I bother?"

"He has a motive."Bebebe said, suddenly serious, "It's you, Bobobo."

My head snapped up and I looked immediatly up at Bobobo, who sat there like someone had just told him baby's have fingernails. My heart dropped as I looked at the surprised expression on his face, arms tight as the shock registered... His afro flew open and a massive lion head sprouted out, clearing it's throat and then ripping out a mighty roar, causing me to have to cover my ears.

"You're lion!"Bobobo exclaimed, as I slammed shut the afro before we all became dinner for Simba.

"I'm not a Cheeta."Bebebe interjected, a Cheeta mask on his face.

"It's gotta be a Fig!"Bobobo begged, turning into said fruit..nut...thing...

"It's the honest tooth!"Bebebe said, brushing his teeth vigorously.

"Say it ain't sew!"Bobobo began rocking back and forth on a rocking chair, speed-knitting some sort of afgan, finishing it in record time and throwing it over me.

No, the jacket was enough. I tossed it off and tried to speak,

"Hey, guys-"

"Oh, the hu-manatee!"Bobobo cried, dressed like a giant sea-manatee.

"Um, we're off topic-"

"The otter chaos!"Bebebe whined, petting a baby otter's belly. My irritation flared up inside me and I felt my face growing red with anger, body growing tight.

"Guys."

"What will Harappan?!"

"Beets me."

"GUYS!"I screamed, face red, as they immediatly cowered, shaking as I unleashed my week-long rage upon them, "I JUST HAD TO FIGHT A FRIEND, SOLVE A SITUATION THAT SHOULLD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED, FIGHT MORE HAIR HUNTERS, GO THROUGH A RIDICULOUS WIG-OUT, DEAL WITH ANGST EVEN THOUGH I'M NO LONGER A TEENAGER AND ALL OF THIS ON ABSOLUTELY NO SLEEP WHATSOEVER SO IF YOU WOULD PLEASE! JUST LISTEN TO ME AND GET BACK TO THE POINT BEFORE I KILL SOMEONE!"

"Amy, anger!"Bububu exclaimed, grabbing my arm as I immediatly began to take deep breaths, feeling something stir inside me that I struggled to keep down.

After a few minuets and some serious breathing excercises, l looked up to see everyone huddled together in a group, looking at me and shaking.

"...Amy got angry..."Battleship pouted. I looked up at them and sighed, feeling my sleepiness weigh down on me as guilt dogpiled on top of it.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm just exauhsted. Bebebe, tell us why Bibibi decided to start this whole empire because of Bobobo."I said, much calmer.

They all snapped back into position, Bebebe, resting his elbows on his knees as he said, looking at Bobobo the whole time,

"Bibibi was the oldest out of all of us. It goes Bibibi, Bababa, Bububu, me, and then Bobobo as the youngest. In normal circumstances, Bibibi would have taken over the Hair Kingdom as the oldest member of our family. But, Bobobo was the strongest, and the only one out of all of us to hear hair's emotions. Therefore, Bibibi discovered that Bobobo would be the Hair Kindgom leader."

I stole a glance up at Bobobo, who had a solid face on, a worried feeling in my chest. Bobobo would have been the Hair Kindom's leader. That was quite a lofty title that Bobobo wouldn't be able to carry, because...

"Bibibi destoryed the Hair Kingdom upon hearing this, wanting to rid the world of the Kingdom that 'stole his title' and of his siblings. We were lucky enough to escape in pods, Bububu, Bababa, and I, even though Bababa's was mysteriously thrown into outerspace and never seen again."

"...Bobobo..."

"..." He turne away, whistling, as I frowned heavily.

"Bibibi then began to form his own empire while the Chrome Dome came into power, building it behind the scenes to there would be nothing to fight against it. He waited until the Chrome Dome fell in order to unleash his own Kindom, where he was king."Bebebe finished, and I frowned.

"So, this is all because he was denied power? He's willing to destroy his own family for it?"I asked, already hating this guy more and more. Bebebe nodded, looking up into the sky.

"Bibibi was always...different. Harsher. Creuler. He always had this dark aura about him, and we should have seen it earlier, but we didn't, and now the world has suffered..." Bebebe's head immediatly shot back to look at us, a calm smile on his face as his mood swang.

"Well! Bedtime! We've got a lot of work in the morning to figure out what we're doing now!"Bebebe exclaimed, as we all stood.

"Wait, we?"Bububu asked, and Bebebe smiled calmly at her.

"C'mon, I'm not letting you guys have all the fun. I might not want to fight Bibibi, but I'm not letting you guys do it alone."

Hmm, so he wasn't such a jerk after all...

_one hour later_

I walked, unable to fall asleep with everything going on right now. We were fighting a whole new Neo Chrome Dome with a vendetta directly against Bobobo, putting him in more danger than ever before. That above all was what was keeping me up...that and Don's snoring. I had to share a room with him, since Jiggler and Bububu kicked him out, Gasser and Dengakuman threatened to shove Yaya somewhere unpleasent, and Battleship and Softon didn't have a nightlight. Beauty seemed fine with it, and I hated leaving her alone in a room, but I had to clear my mind.

...That and I was now extremely paranoid that something was going to happen to Bobobo. With Bibibi's level of hate against him, who knows, a night-attack might not be above him. I mean, Bobobo was strong, but he couldn't protect himself at all hours from all angles. It just took that one moment for him to have his guard down and then... I didn't even want to think about that... I frowned as a shiver ran up me, wrapping my arms around me, the jacket doing nothing for my nerves.

"Woah!"I exclaimed, tripping as I got lost in my thoughts, catching myself on the railing next to me that led down to where we'd just fought Bebebe an hour earlier.

"Sorry little lady. Anywhere you planning on heading?"I looked down at the deeper and deep voice and saw Smith, looking curiously up at me. I smiled and my paranoia got the best of me as I asked,

"Um, yeah. Where's Bobobo's room?"

Did that rabbit just give me a look? He just gave me a look! People these days!...or Rabbits! Yeah!

"Right there."He said smoothly, pointing to a door at the end of the hall.

"Thanks."I said, turning and walking away from the judging rabbit and down to the door, lightly turning the handle.

I would just see if he were alright, that's all. Okay. Slowly, I pushed open the door, peaking my head into the dark room and surveying the scene. There was a large window with one curtain pulled to the side, a bed pressed up against it, with a bathroom door at the other end, a dresser, an assortment of cabbage patch dolls, a sleeping dragon, and...no Bobobo. No Bobobo?! Bobobo!

I took a step inside, the door closing behind me as I panicked, looking around as I crossed to the center of the room.

"Bobobo!"

"Incoming!" I spun around, seeing Bobobo land on the bed, toilett plungers in his hands. He pouted and complained, "Aww, so close! I'll never be a bat!" He began wheeping, tossing the plungers behind him as I walked up, sitting on the side of the bed.

"It's okay Bobobo, you can be a baseball bat."I soothed, and he paused, then raised a fist in the air.

"Touchdown!"

"...Close enough."I sighed, relieved just to see that he was okay. He streached and yawned, folding his hands behind his head as he starred up at the ceiling.

I gazed at him, and upon actually looking at him immediatly blushed a shade of red so dark it could be used as fake blood in Twilight. Bobobo, once again, was shirtless. Why me? Upon getting a good look at his ripped abs, large chest and shoulders, I noticed something. Three things actually. Three scars, going across his chest, and I asked out of impulse,

"What are those from?"

He looked down, and then said matter-of-factly,

"You, back at that fight." I blushed red again, remembering suddenly of the fight where I slashed three needles across Bobobo's chest that I knew would never heal, the wounds reminding him of our fight.

"Oh, right...sorry..."I whispered, feeling guilty all over again.

"Ain't no thang but a chicken wang."Bobobo brushed off. I looked down, and thought. A lot. About that fight. About Bobobo, and how he always seemed to treat wounds like nothing, never backed down from any challenge. About how I was in that fight to protect him. About how he ALWAYS did things to protect us.

About how he was the one who needed protecting now. I laid down, fingers intertwined on my stomach as I looked up at the ceiling with Bobobo, saying suddenly,

"Bobobo, you have to make me a promise."

"Anouther?"

"Yes."

"...Okay, what is it?"

"...You remember when you made me promise that I'd let you protect me, when we were in that bathouse all those years ago?"

"Yes sirree."

"Promise me the same."

"Come again?"

I rolled over, one arm under the side of my head as I gave Bobobo a stern look, compleatly serious.

"Promise me, Bobobo, that you'll let me protect you this time. You're in danger, Bibibi's main target it you. He'll strike at any time, and I want to make sure you're safe."I explained, and he paused.

We spent a long amount of time just looking at each other, laying there and reading eachother's face. I looked into his sunglasses, thinking about how I wanted so desperatly to see behind them..

"Okay. I promise."He agreed, and I let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Good...one more thing?"I asked, and he raised an eyebrow. I blushed, looking behind him a bit as I mummbled quietly, "...Can I see your eyes?"

He was silent again, and my eyes flicked quickly back to his face, wondering if he was going to say yes to the thing that was bugging me like a bad itch that I just had to scratch. Something flashed across his face for a moment, too fast for me to read it, right before he quickly and silently nodded his head. I took in a sharp intake of breath, for some reason feeling like this was a major, monumental moment, seeing Bobobo's eyes for the first time...

I slowly reached forward, heart pounding loudly in my chest, excitement and anticipation built up inside me. Both hands lightly wrapped fingers around the sides of Bobobo's sunglasses, and I paused a moment, wondering... I slowly moved, removing the glasses and keeping them in my left hand.

I gasped, eyes growing wide as I took in something that no one had seen since Bobobo's childhood. The things that were constantly hidden behind those dope shades. Which was a pity. Because they were gorgeous. I looked into them, almost unable to look away, as Bobobo's dark blue eyes starred back at me. They were so deep and blue, almost shimmering if eyes could healthily do that, compleating the face that I'd looked at for years.

It was almost as if a barrier had been taken down between us. I was seeing Bobobo's eyes, and for some reason I felt as if he were vunerable now, allowing himself to be vunerable as I saw his eyes, things he hid from everyone. And he was letting me see them. I ran a hand along the side of his face, near his eyes absentmindedly.

"Bobobo..."I whispered, "They're..." I couldn't find the words. Half because I was speechless.

Half because I fell asleep.

Bobobo's p.o.v****

She must have hung out with Rem a lot when she was in the rebellion, because she went to sleep faster than cows on a treadmill! Though, I have to say, I was slightly relieved. I mean, damn that girl could look right through a guy! I thought it was bad when I had my shades on and she could almost see where my eyes were without actually seeing them, but to have that barrier down it was like...

Deep. And scary. Like clowns. But not as creepy. It was scary because someone that beautiful was seeing my face in its entriety and I felt like a flee on a supermodel! Though it did help that she seemed surprised by my eyes. They weren't that odd, were they? No, I didn't think so, but now that was bothering me!

She shifted a bit, one arm wrapped around my manly chest, glasses still in her left hand as her arm rested on the three scars she gave me awhile back, feeling her soft skin on mine as she layed her head on my chest, curling up beside me and snuggling, sleeping soundly and softly.

Her ponytail was now much, much longer, splayed out down her back on the bed, bangs soft and light on my chest, just like her breath. This felt like Brittany Spear's voice, fake! I'd missed two years of Amy's life, and yet it felt like I'd been with her the whole time. Everything just flowed back to how it normally went...kind of... There was the whole 'she-got-even-more-beautiful-and-her-body-definitly-grew-up-with-her-not-that-I-was-looking-I-wasn't'...And how I thought that two years would give me enough time to stop brooding over my feelings for this girl.

It worked about as well as the Naked Brother's Band's career. Not only did I feel like my heart was holding its breath like a spoiled teenager, but I just could not keep away from this girl. Everything she did drove me absolutely crazy! And not the crazy that I drove her, I mean the crazy where she was all that I could think about because I didn't have her, because two years ago a certain swirly-headed individual said that if I didn't do something that I could lose her, and loosing her was something that made my teeth rattle, and that was gonna irk my dentist!

I didn't want to lose her. I wanted to keep her, in fact. And that was only reassured when Softon-I'm-so-cool-look-at-my-swirls decided to lay one on her...along with Bebebe...and Bububu... All those individuals who kissed her and made my spaghettie burn! They just reminded me that Amy was getting older, and who knew... But she was just so hard to read! One moment she was giving me a look that made me shiver, the next it was a compleatly different shiver! A good shiver!

"Never thought you'd get a girl before me." How rude! Psh, Bebebe thinks he can just walk in and insult me after kissing my girl!...No, not my girl. She wasn't my girl. How silly...

"Never thought your eyes would get adorable."I shot back, and there was a silence followed by Bebebe taking deep, theraputic breaths. People were doing that a lot around me lately. New fad?

Wait...did Bebebe say I got a girl?

"And besides, I didn't get a girl. She is not my property. We are not an 'item'."I added, and Bebebe chuckled at the doorway. I tilted my head back, not wanting to sit up and wake Amy, and looked at Bebebe curiously. Did he tell a joke? Why the chuckle? I like jokes!

"Bububu filled me in on you and that girl." Damn you Bububu, "...Bobobo, I know we haven't seen eachother in a long time, but I'm still your big brother. You can talk to me about girls, it's what we're supposed to do." Really? Here I thought I was supposed to take down massived dictorial empires. This sounded a lot easier! I thought a bit, looking at Bebebe and thinking about when we were little youngins and we would play and talk about anything from pasta to hostile pieces of furniture.

I'd be lying if I said I hadn't missed him since our home was destroyed, and lyin' ain't my thing yo.

"...I'm not sure. My heart is at recess."I explained. Bebebe got a small smile and nodded, resting a hand on the doorframe and turning, throwing over his shoulder,

"I think you know. You just ran into the one person who scares you enough to not say anything."

...Damn older brothers.

"Bebebe."I remembered, stopping him before he made his cool-guy exit. He turned his long-'do towards me and asked,

"Yeah?"

"Remember that kiss between you and Amy?"I asked. Bebebe thought, and then nodded,

"Vaguely. Why?"

"FIRE ATTACK!"


	15. Return of Hatenko!

Amy's p.o.v****

"WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND ICE CREAM!"I shot a fist up into the air, making contact with a face as my own face was buried in a pillow, hearing Don go flying into the ceiling.

"Amy! Wake up!"Beauty's voice called, sounding panicked, as I peeled my face from the pillow, looking up groggily as I took in where I was.

Bebebe's base. Upstairs. In a room. In Bobobo's room...

"EK!"I cried out in surprise, tumbling out of bed, trapped in a death-net of sheets as I fought them like my life depended on it, Beauty and Bububu running into the room see me losing a fight to bed sheets.

"Uh, sis, you okay?"Beauty asked, as I struggled.

"Yeah, just give me a second!"I shouted.

"I'll save you my dearest love!"Jiggler's voice exclaimed, flopping on top of me.

"JIGGLER I'LL ROAST YOU!"I exclaimed, now not only fighting the snake-like sheets but also the annoying hunk of love-struck jelly.

"Words of love my dear!"Jelly exclaimed, as I grit my teeth and rolled to the side, kicking a leg straight through the sheets and kicking Jiggler up into the ceiling next to Don, throwing off the rest of the sheets and sitting up, panting.

"...So...do I wanna know what just happened?"Bebebe asked, walking in and scratching the back of his head.

"No. Why am I awake?"I snapped, and Beauty explained,

"We found something that you wanna see! Come downstairs, where's Bobobo?"

"He's..." My head snapped to the side, seeing the bed compleatly empty with no sign of the Botector. He was gone...GONE?!

"Bobobo!"I exclaimed, bolting to my feet and sprinting out of the room and down the stairs, sliding in my socks and pajamas as Softon, Battleship, Dengakuman and Gasser all gave me confused looks.

"Where's Bobobo?!"I exclaimed, panick rising in me as I went through all the horrible things that could have happened while I was asleep. Knowing Bobobo it was something horrible and compleatly avoidable. Avoidable only if you weren't Bobobo!

"We don't know, but take a look at this!"Gasser exclaimed, holding up a poster. I took it in my hands and looked down, reading it quickly. 'WANTED: This group is wanted for treason against Czar Bibibi Bi Bi Bibi. Capture of all or one of these individuals will result in a free paid spa vacation to Greenland'. Below were headshots of each of us, taken during a time that I was unaware of.

"...That's a bad picture of me!"I shouted, Beauty and Gasser blanching.

"SERIOUSLY?!"They exclaimed.

"It's not that bad!" I paused. I slowly handed Bububu the picture as she and Beauty ran downstairs.

Then I turned around and tackled Bobobo, strangling him and shouting,

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?! WE'RE WANTED FUGITIVES AND YOU DISSAPEAR?! YOU GIVE ME HEADACHES!"

"Amy, I think you're killing him!"Beauty exclaimed, as I paused a second, realized that I was freaking out, and stepped off Bobobo's chest. I took in two deep breaths, surpressing the bloodlusting monster that would probably be an inconveniance to come out now, and looked forward as Bobobo stood up.

"Ignoring the murder-attempt, we've got a serious problem."Bebebe said, holding out the poster for everyone to see.

"This means that the entire Neo Chrome Dome Empire is out to get us. No where is safe."Gasser said seriously, and I bit my lip, fists clenched.

"Not only that, but some hot-heads are gonna be hunting us, which is gonna make getting to Bibibi that much harder."I spat, thinking.

"Where did you find this?"Softon asked Bebebe, and he looked up a bit.

"I didn't."

"Then who did?"Bobobo asked, as Jiggler and Don patch walked up to us, picking pieces of plaster from their faces.

"Hey, we're back-"

"A TORPEDO!"

"...Of course..."I muttered, hanging my head as Torpedo Girl slammed into Jiggler and Don, sending them back into the wall behind us. She immediatly spun around and gasped, hands pressed to her face.

"Oh my dear!"She exclaimed, and shot forward, squeezing my cheeks and then holding me at arms-length.

"You've grown so much!"She cried, whiping away a tear as a random spotlight shone down on me. "Your hair is now long and lucious! Your face is mature but maintaining that elegant, dark beauty! And your curves have finally come! Not to mention your boo-.." I slammed a hand on her mouth and exclaimed,

"That's enough sis!" She peeled my hand off and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, I missed you so much! It's been far too long!" She set me down and waved a finger at me, tapping her shoe.

"Now, I know you're a big-bad adult now, but explain why you were in anouther man's bed?"She scolded. My face shot red and I gaped, freezing as everyone looked at me curiously. I quickly waved my hands in front of me and exclaimed, compleatly loosing my cool,

"N-NO! It's not like that sis! See I was concerned cuz Bobobo is the Neo-Chrome-Dome's main target and his brother is after him so I had to check on him and this bunny was all insinuating and then Bobobo wasn't a bat and then his glasses which suddenly he has back on and and and..." I hung my head, panting, "...C'mon, I haven't gotten a full-night's sleep in a week..."

"That doesn't give you the excuse to-"

"OKAY! Let's focus on something else! Like this! Look, isn't this peculiar?"Bobobo exclaimed, holding up a Jackalope. A rabbit with antelope horns. How delightful. I thanked Bobobo silently for changing the subject as all the girls and Dengakuman fawned over the little bunny, all other bunnies pouting because they never let the Jackalope play any of their bunny games.

I took in a deep breath, glad everyone ignored the more-than-suspicious circumstances in accordance to where I decided to finally get SOME sleep, and held a hand out to Bububu.

"Can I see that again?"I asked, and she nodded, handing it to me as she fawned over the little freak of nature. My eyes scanned over the paper and I sighed.

"Where did you see these, sis?"I asked.

"Everywhere! Even at the well that Timmy fell down!"Torpedo Girl exclaimed, panicked. If these were everywhere, we had some serious issues...

"So why don't we go with someone who has to 'capture us', don't we WANT to find Bibibi?" Softon asked, and I looked up.

"Bibibi must have known we were seeking him out."I interjected, everyone looking my way, "That's why he sent all these people out. He didn't want us to go there of our own freewill, he wanted us as prisoners so he could have the upper hand."

"And since our hands are clearly higher than his, that's impossible, unless he's using a ladder!"Don Patch exclaimed like it was the answer to life. Everyone looked at him and...nodded, 'oohh'ing like it actually made sense.

"Seriously..."I facepalmed. "If this is the group that has to take down a whole new empire, I'm seriously afraid."

-Later that day-

And rightfully so.

"Beauty, cucumber."I warned, and she ducked, walking right beside me as we made our way through a forest

"So we're gonna fight every person who tries to capture us? Wont that weaken us?"She asked as we walked, me pulling out a black parasol and holding it above our heads as a massive waterfall fell over us, the sound of Battleship wheeping behind us evident. Paying no attention, I mused,

"We've got not better idea. Either fight or let Bibibi capture us with the upper hand."

"Duck." I crouched, a goose flying over my head dressed in a tutu with a Glock in it's wing.

"Oops, sorry. Wrong bird."She sighed, as I stopped, standing straight up and closing the parasole calmly. Then, in a blur of black, I spun around and threw the parasole next to me, slamming into a tree.

"That seemed unnecissairy."Bububu deadpanned, but I shook my head, the tree immedialty making a loud cracking sound and falling over, landing backwards as a strangled cry rang out.

One that sounded very familiar.

"Hmmm, that voice sounds familiar."Beauty pointed out as I frowned, looking into the forest.

"No it doesn't."

"But-"

"Hush Beauty."

"But sis!"

"It never happened! Quickly, keep moving-"

"Hey! Look!" I hung my head, face falling as Bububu exclaimed the whereabouts of the familiar person, stepping out of the woods.

"It's Hatenko!"Bobobo exclaimed, running quickly over to the blonde annoyance and latching onto him, along with Don and Jiggler as if this were the first time they were meeting him, forgetting that the last time we'd seen him Bobobo had kicked him into the next series.

"Hey! What's up with the trees around here?"Hatenko asked in his cool-guy attitude, hand in his pocket.

"I knocked it down."I said quickly, glaring at him. He turned his head, surprised, and gave a coy smile upon landing his eyes upon me.

"Well well, last I heard you were holed up in the Rebellion Base, Amy."He mused calmly, as if I wouldn't take the soonest opportunity to rip his intestines out through his ears.

I really hate Hatenko.

"Well last I heard you got captured by the Neo Chrome Dome and were fourced to do hard labor with the other Base Leaders we defeated a few years back."I shot right back at him. He remained unfazed, the guys all around us now watching with awkwardness and nervoise looks.

"Oh, that place? I was just there biding my time, waiting for you to come out of hiding."

"I was NOT hiding!"

"That's sure what it looked like to us. Anyways, once we heard you were out and about with the old gang, we escaped."

"...When you say 'we'..."

"That's right, every one of the former Base Commanders."

...

"Bobobo, can I hurt him?"I asked, seething and clenching my fists.

"Anger!"Bububu scolded, shooting over to me and handing me a stress ball, which I took, looked at, and promptly exploded with the sheer fource of my squeeze.

"Feel better?"She asked, as everyone gaped at the now-destoryed stress-reliever.

"...A bit."I admitted, as Softon turned to Hatenko.

I noticed that they were both standing in the same way, with one hand in their skinny pants, leaning slightly back, giving off the cool-guy vibe. They were sizing the other up, almost as if a contest was going on. Who was the token cool-guy?...Vote goes for Softon. The two immediatly glared at each-other, one of those electric-looking things shooting between their eyes.

"Hatenko."Hatenko introduced hostilely.

"Softon."Softon spat.

"Bobobo!"Bobobo cheered.

"Don Patch!"Don exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Bububu!"Bububu posed. I frowned, then walked up, slamming a fist into Jiggler's face as he jumped up, continuing on my walk until I was almost nose-to-nose with Hatenko, glaring daggers into his face.

He paused, a confused and scared look in his face as I gave him a serious glare, saying quietly,

"You can tell all of those Commanders that I'm not afraid to face each and every one of them again, and that the outcome will be the exact same."

"Ohhhh, Amy's having one of her super-serious moments again!"Bobobo whined, scared and shivering behind Beauty, who frowned down at him and said,

"You're three times her size and ten years older than her."

"She has a tattoo!"

"Hush! All of you!" I turned, surprised to see Torpedo Girl step out of the crowd and give Hatenko a serious look, hands on her hips.

Hatenko's face changed, becoming almost a happy bitter, looking down at Torpedo Girl.

"Sis?"I asked, and Hatenko exclaimed,

"SHE'S YOUR SISTER?!" I looked at him, confused, and mused,

"Uh, duh."

"Resemblance is hard to miss."Bububu pointed out. I'll get her for that later...

"What Hatenko is trying to say is that Over freed all of the former Base Leaders while he was away."Torpedo girl explained, and I gave her a confused look.

"Why would he do that?"I asked, and she smiled coyly.

"Because, all of them share something in common with us: They want to bring down the Neo Chrome Dome. Using that against them, and the fact that he saved their rear-ends, he convinced all of them to join us and help us get past all of the trials within Bibibi's base and all of the Bounty Hunters after us."

Suspicion and shock made me freeze a moment. I thought back to when they all helped me defeat Baldie Bald the fourth, holding him back as I administered the final blow. As if that wasn't shock enough, they were willing to help us defeat ANOUTHER empire? Damn, I should defeat people more often, then I'd have TONS of allies...

"It's been awhile, Torpedo Girl."Hatenko mused, looking darkly at the ground.

"Say what?"I asked, looking from him to Torpedo Girl.

"Hatenko, I see you've finally stopped being a grovelling, snivelling puddle of patheticness."She mused mockingly, and Hatenko gave her a smiling glare.

"Yes, I've grown."

"That's a lie! What about Don Patch!"I exclaimed, and Hatenko's eyes lit up, spinning around and seeing Don for the first time.

He paused, and...

Immediatly burst into tears. What else did you expect?

"BOSS!"He exclaimed, crying rivers and bowing fast in front of Don, who starred down, a blank expression on his face.

"..Uh, yeah?"

"I've missed you so much! It's been over two years since I saw you last, and not a day has gone by without me thinking of you!"Hatenko cried, as I scooted over to Torpedo Girl.

"Uh, sis?"I asked, and she looked up.

"Yes?"

"How do you know this creep?"I asked, crouching down next to her. She sighed and looked over at the guy as if he were an old fling...wait...chapter 24...Hatenko's background... I gaped at her and exclaimed, "YOU WENT OUT WITH HIM?!"

"WHatttt!?"Gasser and Beauty exclaimed together, Hatenko pausing and looking back, face dark as he stared at Torpedo Girl.

"It was nothing, really. He was too soft for me."She sighed, and I frowned.

"And soft-serve ice cream isn't?"I muttered, as she spun around and made heart-eyes at Softon.

"Never! My dear love is strong, almost as strong as my love for him!"She fawned, Softon nodding to her. Hmm, well, that was quite different from how he used to act...

"W-what?!"Hatenko exclaimed, standing up and looking at Torpedo Girl with a heart-broken expression on his face. "H-how could you just...for someone like him?!"He exclaimed, pointing to Softon, who raised an eyebrow in irritation. "What, was I not 'token-cool-guy' enough for you?! You had to go to him?!"

"Why do you think there were two token-cool-guys in the series?"I asked, hands in my pockets.

"I thought that's what you were for!"Hatenko shouted, and I paused, then nodded.

"Kinda...but still. You understand that she's kinda my brother too-"

"WHYYYY?!"Hatenko cried, falling to his knees in front of Torpedo Girl, reaching a hand out to her arm.

I caught a look in Softon's eyes. Hostility. Hmm... He shot forward, shouting,

"Fist of Goddess Blabs-A-Lot: Chivalry!" Softon shot a hand forward, nailing Hatenko in the ribs and sending him flying towards me, me spinning my foot around and kicking him up into the air, then flipping skywards and shouting,

"Fist of the Scorpion: Projectile!"I did a backflip and slammed a Fist-powered foot onto Hatneko's back, sending him rocketing off into the sky, growing smaller and smaller until all that was left was a tiny sparkle that gradually faded.

I landed back on my hands, quickly falling to my feet as Torpedo Girl clung to Softon's leg, rubbing her face on it and exclaiming,

"Oh, my hero!"

"..."He looked down at her and said cooly, "No problem." I looked from them down to Beauty, who was giggling.

"...Did you have something to do with this?"I asked, and she winked up at me.

"Might have had a talk with him that night Gasser's guys attacked us. I think he's moved on, finally."

I reached down and ruffled her hair, chuckling.

"Good job, kiddo."I winked, and looked over to Torpedo Girl and Softon, and odd feeling settling in me. I was happy for him, seeing him actually going for someone who could make him happy and that, who knows, he might be happy with. Well, that chapter in my romance was finally closed.

"So what do we do now?"Battleship asked, walking up to me. I looked up and thought for a second, then looked over at Torpedo Girl.

"Hey, Sis!"I shouted, and she looked over at me, curious.

"Where's all of the Commanders?"

"Oh! Well, I think they're in the next town over. Your brother didn't give me specific directions, the big brute."She mummbled, arms crossed angrily. I nodded, and then turned, walking.

"Hey, where you going?"Bobobo called, and I stopped, looking over my shoulder.

"To the next town. We gotta find those Base commanders."

They gave me mildly surprised looks, and Gasser asked,

"Aren't you afraid they'll turn on us?" I shrugged, looking at Bobobo as I said,

"I'll take the chance, if it offers Bobobo more protection. He's the number one target, I don't want to skip on an opportunity to keep him safe." And then I turned and kept walking, Beauty falling into step next to me as the rest of the gang followed behind me, getting ready to team up with the people we once called our enemies...


	16. Old enemies new frienemies!

Amy's p.o.v****

"So, you never told me,"I mused, sitting on the roof of an inn that we thought the ex-criminals were in, Softon sitting next to me as the others went in and checked the scene, Softon and me the look out for anything suspicious, "Why didn't I ever see you with Beauty, if you're her big brother?" He looked at me, slightly caught off guard by the question.

"Um, well...I met you in Babylon, remember? That's where you met Beauty."He reminded me, as a breeze blew by.

"Yeah, but where were you? Why did you join the Hair Hunters, if they killed your parents?"I inquired, and he looked out into the distance, one arm across his knees, the other supporting him.

"...I was already beginnig to join the Hair Hunters before I met you. I was seperated from my family at a young age and never reunited with them until I found Beauty."He explained.

"How did you get lost?"

"Backstreet Boyz concert. It got messy."

"Ahhh...Wait, so you wanted to join the Hair Hunters?"I was confused, head resting on my knees as I looked curiously over at Softon.

He paused, and then brought a hand up to his face.

"They promised me a home, and I didn't have anything better to do. I could be there while I looked for my family, and they wanted a Babylon Warrior to strengthen their arsenal in C-block." I looked at him, surprised, having heard very well of the Babylon Warriors.

"Wait a second, you're a Babylon Warrior?!"I exclaimed, surprised. They were mighty warriors with a good reputation of being strong warriors. "I thought they all died when Babylon was whiped out!"

"They were, except for me, since I was already with the Chrome Dome."He mused, and I stopped, reaching out and poking his head.

"So this is a mask?"I asked. All Babylon Warrior wore masks. Didn't know why, guess it was when the whole 'masked vigilante' thing was big. He faced me and nodded, and I chuckled.

"Torpedo Girl would love to see your real face."

He blushed through the mask and and tried to find words, but couldn't. Which made me laugh even harder. I leaned back and said teasingly,

"Hey, it'd be a nice birthday present."

"It's her birthday?"Softon asked, and I nodded, thinking, and then mused,

"It's tomorrow if I have my days right. Who knows, my mind's been mush lately with everything going on."

"...Amy...about what happened-" I waved him off, smiling and winking at him.

"Softie, it's fine. It's water under the bridge."I brushed off, and saw him visibly relax. I sighed, and relished in the feeling of ease and playful banter that we used to have, before things got all awkward. "Though,"I added, "You and Torpedo Girl are not something I saw coming."

"Believe me, neither did I. It kinda hit me like a...a.."Softon searched for the word, and I chuckled, "A torpedo?" We both paused, and hung our head.

"Oops."I muttered, just as the roof exploded.

"I'M A TORPEDO!"Torpedo Girl exclaimed, as Softon and I fell through the roof, through the Inn and landing on what felt like a table.

.."Ughhh."I groaned, laying on top of a hardwood table, Softon over to my left, with dust covering the entire room, hearing many people coughing. "I should have thought before I spoke."I scolded myself, hearing anouther crash right near me, as the dust settled. I took in a big-girl breath and sat up, looking around...

I crashed into a room with a window in front of me, a table underneath me, with four white walls, and the following cast of characters: Halekulani, Giga, Major Minor, Rice, my gang, Nunchuck Nick, and now...Over. He poofed back apparently, while I was plastered on the table. I paused, everyone looking at me confused and slightly hostile, as I glared over at Over. He looked at me, looked at the situation, and deduced what had happened.

"...It wasn't my fault..."

"Yeah, keep using that excuse."I muttered, pushing myself up and brushing myself off, calling absentminedly, "Hey guys, long time no see, how ya been?"

"Tired, while you kicked it up in the rebel base."Giga spat as I looked at him boredly, leaning on the window as Over stood next to me, Softon on my other side.

"Sorry, I didn't particularly care for people who wanted to kill me."I shot back, Giga trying to talk but Halekulani slamming a hand over his mouth, face in a frown.

"Shut up, cyberfreak."He scolded, and I crossed my arms, raising an eyebrow as Halekulani looked at me, a frown on his face that told me this was tough for him.

"We've been held captive by the Neo Chrome Dome, so we're not all glitter and gold right now, coupled with the fact that we have to team up with the group that once shamed our names."He explained, and I nodded, as Halekulani glanced over at my group, who stood in the doorway, all pointing fingers at eachother, eventually just holding up Jelly Jiggler.

"Hey!"He exclaimed, as I shook my head, taking in this group of individuals. Major Minor stood there, arms crossed, as Halekulani and Giga glared at eachother, with Rice eating his namesake on the broken bits of the table, Nunchuck Nick smirking at me and winking. I cringed inside and growled, only making him seem amused.

"So you guys are the ones we have to fight Bibibi with?"I asked, looking skeptically at them all.

"Not exactly!"Rice pipped up, through a mouthful of rice, "We're just here to make sure you guys can get safely to Bibibi-Bi-Bi-Bibi, wether it means fighting off the bounty hunters or whatever obstacles are in Bibibi's base." I raised an eyebrow as Beauty asked,

"Wait, why would you do that for us?"

"Because!"Major Minor said in his odd way of talking, "We decided mutually that you are the only ones who can give hope to the world and defeat Bibibi, since you all defeated us!" I looked around, genuinly shocked, as all the ex-leaders nodded in unison, all looking at us determined. I noticed how their faces seemed slightly thinner, their bodies weak-looking though they were still in the armor we faced them in. It looked as if they'd been through a war, various scratches and bandages on them.

I felt an odd twist of anger in my gut. Yeah, I didn't like these guys and, yeah, I'd fought them and defeated them before, but this...this wasn't right. They helped me defeat the former Czar, and damnit they were people just like me! They didn't deserve to be put through something like hard labor. Anger flared in me and I crossed my ankles, looking each of them in the eye.

"...I'll avenge you guys."I said, and everyone gave me surprised looks, as if I'd just said that One Direction was my favorite band.

It wasn't.

"But, you hate us?"Giga said, and I shook my head, holding up a pointer finger.

"I did. And then you guys all helped me defeat Czar Baldie Bald the fourth. By the looks of you guys, you were put through some tough shit, and I won't stand for my allies to be hurt like this. So we'll set out now, to find Bibibi's base, and we'll defeat him."I explained, and everyone straightend up, nodding, as Bobobo and Battleship cried and blew their noses noisilly.

"It's just...It's so beautiful-"

"My Scorpion senses are tingling! Everyone get down!"I interupted Battleship, as everyone quickly leaped and landed in a pile on their stomachs, as the wall behind us exploded, the debris flying over us as Over shielded me from it.

"Sis, you okay?"Over, Beauty, Softon, Bobobo and I all exclaimed, pausing, and then Bububu, Beauty and I all nodded.

"We have too many sibling relationships in this story."I mused.

"Ah hah!"I heard a laugh ring out, as Over moved, me sitting up and starring at the angry mob. Literally, one guy had a pitchfork. Anouther had a torch. Where did these people get this shit?

"We've finally found you all! To Greenland!"A boy in the front cheered, as everyone else followed suit.

"I cannot believe I saved these people from an entire evil empire.."I mummbled, frowning as I stood up, everyone else following suit.

"Wait!"I looked back, seeing Major Minor and Nunchuck Nick step ahead of all of us.

"What do you two think you're doing?"I demanded, as Nunchuck Nick turned back and winked.

"Winning over your affections, my dear. We'll take care of this mob, you guys head north. Bibibi's base is in the Hair Kingdom. Now get on it, Little Scorpion."Nunchuck explained.

I smirked and said,

"Ya know, if you weren't such a creep, I might find that sentimental."

"I'll take it."He shot back, as we all turned and Bobobo stood in a hot air balloon, Don, Jiggler, and Dengakuman acting as sandbags on the sides.

"...This isn't gonna work..."

"Just believe!"Bobobo exclaimed, pulling everyone in with nosehairs. I frowned, seeing our arrangement. I was squished, my back pressed firmly into Bobobo, with Battleship sandwiching me, Halekulani to my other side, Giga to my other, Softon behind Bobobo, Over squeezed next to him, Beauty and Gasser too close for my comfort, with Bububu next to Gasser, Rice sitting on the top of the balloon and the mob screaming below us as Nunchuck Nick and Major Minor began their battle.

"Heave Ho!"Bobobo exclaimed, and we...did nothing.

"BOBOBO!"I exclaimed, and he panicked.

"Uh, uh don't worry! Stay calm! Don't get angry at me!"He pleaded, and spun around(which was a feat in and of itself).

"...I'm gonna kill someone..."I muttered, everyone hearing and shouting simultaniously,

"BOBOBO!"

"GOT IT!"He exclaimed, and pointed a baby elephant towards where the fire would go in the air balloon, squeezing the trunk as hundreds of baby birds flew out, flapping their wings and giving the balloon enough air to lift off the ground.

"...I can't even comprehend how this is working..."I muttered, as Bobobo threw the elephant, which sprouted a hang glider from it's back and took off as we rose in the air, Rice steering us northward, towards the Hair Kingdom...

-5 hours later-

What happens when you take a crashing hot air balloon, four hours of hiking, three ex-villains, and a misfit group of heros and put them all in a forest on the border of a land that would hold multiple life-threatening obstacles?...

A lava lamp.

"Wow, you're a genius."I mused, looking on as the entire group, minus me and Bobobo and Over(who had gone to find me a bandage, the fall from the balloon after the birds poked holes in the top to get to Rice's rice causing me to cut my arm), sat around a rainbow lava lamp, blank looks on their faces, gasping evertime the wax changed directions.

"I majored in Lavalampology in college."Bobobo said proudly, holding a diploma written in crayon...

"Okay, Bobobo."I mused, patting his head.

"Woof!"He barked, sniffing and rubbing my face with his nose.

"Hahaha, Bobobo stop!"I giggled, trying to wiggle away from him, standing up as he stood.

"Tag!"I shouted, grabbing his shoulder and turning, running quickly past the group, who all tore their eyes away from the lamp of wonders and looked at us. I turned around once, to see how much Bobobo had gained on me, only to see the others playing along! Damn, now that's an odd scene. Halekulani, Battleship, Giga, and Rice playing tag with us? But loe and behold, they were actually smiling and laughing.

"Tag!"Bobobo shouted, slamming a foot into Don's face.

Hmm. I don't think I want to be tagged. I turned and ran, laughing as Halekulani ran next to me.

"Nice to see you actually smiling, stiff-face!"I teased, and he blushed heavily, coughing and getting a serious look back on his face, stopping just in time for Don to latch onto his head and bite into his 'do.

"Tag!"Don shouted as Halekulani picked him off his head and slam-dunked him into the ground.

I ran over to where Bobobo was, skidding and ducking as Halekulani ran into a giant calendar that Bobobo was holding up.

"YOU'RE LATE FOR TEA!"He shouted, as Halekulani fell on his butt, me running in front of Bobobo and holding Halekulani back with one hand, looking up at Bobobo and glaring.

"You can't hurt him anymore, he's our ally!"I scolded, then thought..."And he's not Don or Jelly Jiggler, so no using him as a meat-shield or anything!" Bobobo pouted and I rolled my eyes, straying down to the giant calendar... I froze, eyes wide as ice slid down my spine.

"...Bobobo..."I said, voice shaking, a horrible feeling twisting inside me as Halekulani stood up, confused as my arm dropped, everyone now looking my way.

"Yeah? What's wrong?"Bobobo asked, concerned.

"...Is that calendar right?"

"..Um, yeah. Accurate as accupuncture. Why?"He asked, but I didn't respond.

Instead I turned heel and ran, fast, with direction even though we were in a dense forest. I knew where I was going, I'd visited it once before, right after we split up two years ago, and again last year. The place that made me want to break down everytime I went there. I could hear the gang calling me, but I ran too fast, sprinting through the forest, lungs on fire as the minuets ticked by, not letting up on my pace.

In half an hour I broke through the forest, still running forward, until I made my way through what used to be a massive kingdom, but was now just dirt and debris. And two graves. Small, side-by-side, almost unnoticable if they weren't in the middle of a massive feild of dirt, most of the wreckage a few yards away. When I got to them I stopped, pausing and looking down.

I can't believe it. I remembered for two years, and I almost forgot. How could I have forgotten? If I hadn't seen the calendar I would have missed it all together...I hung my head, clenching my teeth as an overwhelming sense of sadness and loneliness filled me. I hated coming here, because it reminded me of something I didn't like. Of the fact that I was alone. No, I wasn't truley alone, but it felt like it every time I visited this place, a child with no parents. It was a truley lonely existance before my friends, wasn't it? Yes, it was, to have no memories of the people who were supposed to raise you, who were supposed to cook your meals and play and help you with homework.

There were no scoldings, no groundings, no embarassing family pictures. Just two people I loved and couldn't even see... I clenched my fists. This place, this was the only place that I let myself freely cry. Because, to be honest, I couldn't help it. I wanted to know them. HAD to know them. And yet I didn't...

"I'm sorry Mom, Dad..."I choked, a lump in my throat. I almost forgot the day they died, ten days after mine.

Two years of coming here, contemplating wether I could remember anything about them, if they would have seen the things I'd done and be proud or horrified, what they were like. Two years after Over told me he'd made them graves shortly after their death. And I almost forgot...

A hand slipped into mine, lightly grasping it, as I took a loud intake of breath, teeth still clenched and body shaking as I looked up, tears streaking down my cheeks, opening my eyes only to look at the tiny headstones. There were no words between us at first. Over just held my hand as a breeze blew past, carrying a tear with it, as we both stood over the graves of our parents.

"I'm sorry, little sister."He said, solemly.

"..For what?"I asked in a whisper.

"You never got to know them. They adored you. I should have protected you all more. And for that I'm sorry, for taking away the loving life you could have had."He apologized, and I looked up at him, surprised to see Over, my big brother with such a strong, serious face, shed a single tear.

I watched as it rolled down his face.

"..."I squeezed his hand and said, "You did everything possible to keep me alive. I can't complain. I like living." He paused, then chuckled. I looked back at the graves, thinking.

"Did they really like me?"I asked, thinking in my head of a couple, holding a pink-haired baby lovingly, wondering if that had happened to me.

"Oh yeah, it was embarassing. They would always baby-talk you and everything, it was ten-days of torture."He joked, and, despite myself and the tears on my face, I chuckled. It was sick, to be laughing on the graves of your parents, but c'mon, if anyone needs to be cut some slack it's Over and me. I eyed the graves, reading them in my head...

The headstones read 'Bonnie Smith' and 'Clyde Smith'...wait a second...

"Over..."I muttered.

"Yeah?"

"...We don't have last names..."

"..."

"..."

We both looked over to an identical set of headstones two steps away from us and, without saying a word, simultaniously took two steps over to the side and looked down on the headstones that now read 'Mom' and 'Dad'. We pause for an awkward second.

"They had the perfect names."Over agreed, brushing off the incident. I nodded and bit my lip, trying to stifle more tears, just as I felt a familiar presence behind us.

Over turned, me remaining looking at the graves, not wanting him to see me crying as I tried to regain myself.

"...Be back soon."Over instructed not me, but Bobobo. Over leaned in and gently kissed my head, then walked away, Bobobo walking up next to me.

He didn't even hesitate. Damn, this man knew me too well. He turned and pulled me to his chest as I crumpled into him, hands grasping his shirt as his arms warmed me, my tears falling on his shirt. I was embarrased that I was having a total breakdown America's-Next-Top-Model style, tears and blotchy skin and nothing pretty about it whatsoever. Hell, I probably looked like a teenager at the end of their appearance on the Jerry Springer show, except with less eyeliner-smudging and 'you-the-baby-daddy!'ing.

But hey, cut me some more slack, I'd gone through a lot with almost no sleep.

"I'm sorry..."I muttered, once I'd regained control of myself, tears stopped falling as I whiped away the remaining streaks with my sleeve.

"Don't be."Bobobo ordered, and I looked up at him, seeing his face, and blushed. His eyes, that I couldn't see behind those shades, were now permanently burned into my mind.

And you know what, I didn't mind.

"...Bobobo, I'm having a Rem moment."I mused, eyelids growing heavy. He swooped down and picked me up bridal-style, not that 'bridal-style' had anything to do with him and me and me and him and...yeah, I was tired.

"Sleep tight, don't let the Don Patch bite."Bobobo instructed.

"...If he does I'll serve him as a dumpling to a class of Sumo wrestlers..."I muttered, sighing as I snuggled against his warm, broad chest.

"That's my girl."He joked, but I liked how that sounded...'my girl'...


	17. Enter Bibibi's Castle!

Amy's p.o.v****

"See anything, Don?"

"No sirree!"

"Great, can you guys get off my shoulders now?"

"Stop complaining Gasser! Be a man!"

"But Mr. Bobobo!"

"Hey, I'm the smallest, why am I holding everyone up?!"

"Because, Amy, you lost."

"Rock Paper Scissors is so now how we should have decided the order!"

"Guys, be quiet, I think I hear something!"

"Oh, that was me, sorry.."

"Gasser!"

"Not that...That!"Battleship shrieked, as everyone gasped.

I looked up, face falling as a butterfly gently fluttered towards us, sitting in our totem poll with only Halekulani and Giga excluded.

"Guys, it's just a butterfly-"

"IT ATE WORMY!"Bobobo and the guys all shrieked, flailing on the top as I tripped, the poll leaning to the left.

"Hey, cool it guys!"I shouted, as Bobobo exclaimed,

"I shall capture it!"

"No Bobobo, be careful!"Don Patch cried from below him, as I looked up, a frown on my face.

"Give me one reason not to kill you guys now..." Bobobo reached behind him and pulled out a jar, screaming like he was charging into war and slamming the jar and lid around the pretty pink butterfly. Everyone gasped, then in a blur jumped off my shoulders and crouched around the jar, looking at it like a new class pet. I sighed, tired.

"We're about to go into a massive fight to end yet anouther evil empire, and all you guys can do is play with butterflies?"I asked, and went ignored.

"How do you think Nunchuck and Major Minor did?"Giga asked, as I looked around, seeing only vast debris of a once-thriving kingdom.

"With Major Minor and Nunchuck?...Probably not well."I mused, hand on my hip. "Now where did you guys say Bibibi's base was?"I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right. It's invisible."

"..."

I slowly turned around to Halekulani, face dark, eyes dark, a heavy frown on my face.

"..Invisible?"

"Yes."

"...Didn't think that could help us, oh, I don't know, TWO HOURS AGO?!"

"I thought Over would have told you!"Halekulani defended back, and I spun around to Over, grabbing a handful of his vest and pulling his face close to mine.

"Over, care to explain?!"I demanded, and he frowned angrily.

"I forgot!"

"How could you forget?!"

"There's been a lot going on in case you haven't noticed!"

"Why I oughtta- Ow!"I exclaimed, quickly taking my arm back from Over and grasping my wrist, where a glowing black scorpion Tattoo had appeared.

"What's wrong?"Over asked, suddenly concerned as I took a few deep breaths, calming myself. I shook my head and looked down, the tattoo gone.

"Nothing, I'm fine."I brushed off, as Giga mused,

"That didn't look like nothing. That looked like your tattoo."

I frowned and turned around, pulling the jacket sleeve down more and saying finally,

"Trust me, you don't wanna know."

"Butterfly found something!"Bobobo exclaimed, as I looked lazily over, raising an eyebrow to see everyone starring as the butterfly was let out, fluttering over a spot on the ground.

"Probably just a flower or something-"

I was cut off by a massive explosion, throwing everyone backwards as I landed on someone, the ground shaking so violently that I felt my teeth chattering, dust covering the ground.

"What in the blue hell?!"I exclaimed, looking up as what appeared to be a massive fortress rose up in front of us, all of it a deep shade of black. There was a massive wall in front, surrounding the perimeter of what looked like a massive, black base with pointy spears and towering columns.

"...Oh, so THAT'S the base..."Bububu muttered, and I looked over, seeing her on her knees and pouting, "It's...it's so much more fashionable looking than ours!"She cried.

"THAT'S what you're worried about?!"I exclaimed, and she paused a moment, nodding to me. I was starting to realize why our rebellion didn't work so well...

"Uh, Scorpion...you're kind of...on me..."I looked up, seeing Halekulani sitting there, looking awkward, as I sat in his lap, which I'd fallen into.

"Aww, this the closest you've gotten to a female?"I asked, and he glared at me. I sighed and, just to mess with the guy, gave him a quick peck on the cheek before I stood up, hands on my hips as everyone looked at the massive structure in front of us.

"..." It was silent for awhile, as we all stood in a line, looking up at the front of the gate, which was open, almost as if we were being welcomed in...

And then a familiar feeling settled in. One I remebered loud and clear, from two years ago, right as we were going into our battle against the Chrome Dome. Standing outside these gates, the scene was almost the same, just with more people. New faces, old friends, new friends, couples. Stronger now than we were back then, with our pile of gold medals, prepared for whatever was inside. I looked to the side, seeing Bobobo, Don, Dengakuman, and Jiggler all in samurai armor, weilding leeks as swords, with Beauty and Gasser blanching at them. Same old goofballs, even going into our final battle. This time, at least against the Neo Chrome Dome, for good.

"Okay guys, let's do this."I said, taking a step forward... And slamming into someone.

"Oof, Man-chest."I groaned, rubbing my head and glaring up at a suddenly-appearing man, who apparently had no common sense if he were going to get in the way of one very trigger-happy girl. The man crossed his arms as four more men joined him, all dressed in dark black chestplates and shirts with baggy black pants, all of their heads shaved.

Out of instinct, I pulled out a needle, holding it firmly in my fingers as the others stood at my sides.

"Who the hell are you?"Bububu asked, dropping her sticky-sweet attitude for these guys. The leader, the one I ran into, smirked at us and said in a nasally, evil voice,

"We were sent here to escort eight of you into Czar Bibibi-Bi-Bi-Bibi's castle, where you will face some of the toughtest obstacles of your entire pathetic lives."

"Hey, there's..."Gasser turned and counted, "Twelve of us! We can't leave..."He counted on his fingers, "Four of us behind!"

"You need a math lesson.."Beauty muttered, as I faced the guy. We needed everyone to fight, there was no way we were leaving behind four of us...so maybe a little negotiating would work...

I took a quick step forward, and stuck the needle on the man's throat, pressing lightly and glaring at him, faces close, as everyone else stiffened, except for the other guards. I noticed how they didn't even flinch, only gaining wider, more annoyingly amused grins on their faces.

"And if we want to bring everyone?"I asked threateningly. The man raised an eyebrow and 'hmmm'ed sarcastically.

The next thing I knew I was on my back, a pain in my ribcage as I curled up, grabbing it and coughing.

"Amy!"Beauty and Over exclaimed, at my side.

"Hey! I don't take hurting my friends like that!"Bobobo thundered, as Over helped me sit up, watching as Bobobo's yellow aura flared up.

"Hey, we don't want a fight, we're just here to-"

"NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS!"Bobobo exclaimed, slamming all four men with Don and Jiggler, squishing the men as Jiggler and Don cried out. I stood up, seeing the soldiers begin to stir on the ground and glare at us, growling.

"Why you punks."

"Don't forget, this castle holds some of the strongest warriors known to man, you can't possibly get to Czar Bibibi! You're all fools-"

"Fist of the Scorpion: Genocide!"I exclaimed, jumping up and throwing five needles down, one hitting each of the men and two on the leader, all of them immediatly cringing and screaming out, their armor melting away as they shook. I crouched, forearms resting on my knees, as everyone did a cool 'group pose' behind me. I got a lopsided smile and said,

"We're fools, who are going to take down the Chrome Dome Empire once and for all."

The leader gave me a dark look, and then his gaze shifted up to Bobobo. I got in a defensive stance, standing up and almost touching his arm, glaring down at the man who continued to give Bobobo a look that I most certainly did not like.

"...Just be prepared for what awaits you, Bobobo-Bo-Bo-Bobo-"

"IT'S BUD NOT BUDDY!"Bobobo screamed, slamming a foot in the man's face and silencing him.

I sighed, shaking my head. It was gonna be a long day.

"C'mon guys."I said, waving them forward as our group walked over the soldiers and past the wall, entering a massive area, compleatly taken up by the massive black castle. I paused in front, looking at the massive doors, knowing that beyond them lay an adventure almost too epic for words. I give our writer the best of luck.

"Bobobo."I said, as he stood beside me, both of us with our eyes on the door.

"What's up buttercup?"

"...The fight with Bibibi is yours. So let us protect you and take over the fights up until we get to him."I said, seriously. Bobobo paused a moment, and looked down at me as I continued to look at the door.

"You sure, kid?"He asked.

"Am I ever not sure?"

"..."

"Bobobo-"

"DON'T TELL ME!...um...um,...uuuummmm."He whined, scratching the back of his head nervoisly.

"I'll get back to you."I said tiredly, and took both of the doorknobs, leaning into them and pushing the doors open, a gust of air blowing in my face as I walked into the building, hearing the others walk into the compleatly dark room.

"...Um, lightswitch?"Beauty asked.

"It's dark, mommy I'm scared!"Battleship clung to me.

"I am not your mother!"I exclaimed, trying to pry off his iron-like grip on my neck.

"...Hahahaha..."A low chuckle rang out, echoing through the room, making us all freeze.

"Who goes there?!"Jiggler called out in a deep voice, followed by everone's fist slamming down on his head, just as the lights flicked on. I was blinded at first, hearing the doors slam harshly shut behind us, me taking in the scene before us.

...

"...Well, this escalated quickly..."I muttered, looking around at the room with nice TNT wallpaper, a man standing in the middle of the room, dressed a red floral hawaiian-looking shirt and red pants, a lit match sticking out of his teeth as he starred at us from under a mop of spikey, short, orange hair. He gave us a suave look, hands in his pants pockets, as he mused,

"Call me, Kid Din-O-Mite."

"..."

"..."

Everyone was silent, and Kid raised an eyebrow, still grinning.

"What, cat got your tongue?"

"No, this is just usually the point where Amy says something...ya know, all cool and badass or sarcastic and tiresome..."Jiggler prodded, but I just hung my head.

"Give me a second."I muttered. We're in a room full of dinomite. That means I'm trusting the guys to not mess around and play with explosives. My brother is half torpedo...

"Amy-"

"Not yet."


	18. Spit-take flashbacks and Hot Tamales?

Amy's p.o.v****

...

"Okay, I'm good."I decided after half an hour, the boys playing poker with chicken eggs, Kid Din-o-mite still giving us a tired, amused look. Everyone immediatly got into a cool action pose, starring at Kid, as I frowned. "Hey...Don't I know you?"I asked, the guy looking awfully familiar, I just couldn't place his face. He bit down, the match breaking in half and falling to the floor as I got an 'o' look.

"...I'm guessing I pissed you off somehow..."I mused, "In which case, can I offer you him in repentance?"I held up Don Patch, who had on way-too-much makeup and a blonde, curley wig.

"Oh my, I do like the hot and firey type!"He said in a feminine voice, as Kid held a hand forward quickly and exclaimed,

"Fist of the Flame: Barbeque!" A massive flame shot forward from his palm, slamming into Don and enveloping him as I panicked, throwing him into the ground and stomping on him to put out the fire.

"Here, use this!"Bobobo exclaimed, pouring a substance that smelled an awful lot like...

"LIGHTER FLUID?!"I exclaimed, taking the can away and setting it carefully aside, spinning to Don and shouting,

"Fist of the Scorpion: Emergency!" I threw four needles, all of them turnig into water in mid-air and dropping down on Don, putting out the flame and leaving him moaning and burnt to a well-done.

I spun to Bobobo and wrapped my hands around his shirt collar, screaming,

"We are in a room FULL of TNT and YOU think it's a good idea to pour LIGHTER FLUID on Don Patch?!"

"Whaaaa! Mommy's yelling at Daddy!"Battleship exclaimed, crying buckets as he sat and whined, Bububu and Beauty running over to him and patting him on the back, Gasser trying to calm him down.

I, with my feet on Bobobo's chest and my hands wrapped around his shirt collar, looked over at the same time as Bobobo, both our faces surprised and embarrased.

"What?! Mommy and Daddy!?"I exclaimed, Bobobo and I both freaking out.

"You guys are fighting!"Battleship whined.

"No no, they're just talking loudly! Isn't that right?"Beauty mused, prodding Bobobo and I.

"Uh, Uh, Uh,..."I muttered, eyes wide, before I remembered that there was a rather tough-looking warrior behind us that we had to get to figthing, and jumped from Bobobo's chest, patting it with a hand and saying happily, "Yes! We're just fine sweetie!"

Battleship sniffled and smiled, me sighing with relief.

"Now, back to what I was doing,"I muttered, pulling out a needle and whipping around, everyone gasping as it passed by the irate-looking Kid's face. He paused, then winced a bit as a cut opened in his face. I stood there, hand in a pocket as I played with the needles within it, the others behind me as Kid looked down at the trickle of blood rolling down his cheek.

"That's a warning."I said, suddenly serious. "You hurt my friends, you touch Bobobo, and I swear, the next time a needle strikes you it's gonna feel a hell of a lot worse." Kid smirked, pulling a match out of his pocket and striking it on his jeans, holding it up as the flame wavered.

"I've been waiting for the Master of the Fist of the Scorpion to arrive. I must say, it's gonna be a guilty pleasure seeing you burn."He mused confidently, and I got a smirk on my own face.

"Just try it."

"Fist of the Flame: Light it up!"Kid shouted, and blew on the flame, the small spark igniting into unrealisting proportions and shooting right at me.

"Fist of the Scorpion: Incinerate!"I shouted, pulling out five needles and throwing them right into the flame. The second they plunged into it, it exploded, the flames going out like a pissed-on campfire.

Except for one stray ember, that turned and shot towards one of the sticks of dynamite that Don Patch was leaning on.

"Don!"I shouted, and he looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"What is it, screen-hogger?"

"...Nevermind."

"What-" BOOOM.

Worth it. The stick of dynamite exploded, sending Don flying into Bobobo. He caught him and immediatly spun around, glaring at Kid, as he shouted,

"How dare you hurt my friend like that?! Look at poor Donnie, burnt to a crisp! Now all he's good for is.." Bobobo turned and threw him on a barbeque, pulling on an apron and flipping Don with a spatula. "My world-famouse barbeque!"

"Ha, fools. You think this is a joke, like your other battles?"Kid asked, running a hand through his short spikey orange hair, eyes narrowed evilly at us. I faced him, fists clenched.

"No, we know how serious it is."I mused, winking, the distraction created by Don Patch enough to give Halekulani and Giga time to sneak behind Kid.

"Fist of the Cyber Money: Online Bank Deposit!"They shouted, raising their hands up as a massive computer screen floated above Kid. On the screen was a bank deposit for...

"Nine Million Dollars?!"I exclaimed, "I never got paid that much in the Chrome Dome!"

"Inflation."Halekulani said simply, as they both brought their hands down, crushing Kid under the computer as they jumped back beside me.

"Okay guys, now that he's-"

"Watch out!"Giga shouted, turning and tackling me, covering me as the computer exploded into little bits and pieces, most of which hitting Jiggler and Don as Bobobo held them out in front of us and shouted,

"Fist of the Nosehair: Audit!"

I looked over, wincing, hearing Kid's voice as calm as ever,

"Haha, that was a good one. Didn't see it coming, really. I guess you guys really are all you're cracked up to be."

"How were you not defeated?!"Halekulani thundered, as Kid laughed.

"A computer? Defeating me? Please, I helped destroy the Hair Kingdom, it's gonna take a hell of a lot more than that."He mused.

I looked up as Bububu did a spit-take with Dos Equis, and then my mind clicked.

"I remember you!"I exclaimed, sitting up and throwing Giga awkwardly into my lap, everyone looking over at me as I pointed to Kid. "You were that guy that one time when I did a spit-take and I stole your drink in order to do it cuz I was too cheap to buy my own Pepsi!"I remembered.

His demeanor changed, face growing dark as he grit his teeth. A flame around him grew, me assuming it was his aura, eyeing as it got too-close to a wall of dynamite for me.

"Eh! Make him less angry, or we'll all go down in flames!"Gasser exclaimed, as Kid took in a deep breath.

"That's right. Ever since that day I've plotted my revenge on you, Scorpion Child!"He shouted, and Giga turned his head, still sitting in my lap.

"Man, it's just a drink, chill your heels-"

"IT WAS NOT JUST A DRINK!"Kid screamed, the fire getting literally a centimeter away from the wall. Rice and Gasser freaked out, shouting,

"Okay okay! It wasn't just a drink!"

"It was the Coke Mystery Flavor!"Kid shouted, fist clenched as he looked down at it, an angsty look in his eyes.

"I sense a flashback..."I muttered, as one hit right on cue. Kid walked, sipping on the drink as he read a flyer.

"First person to guess the mystery flavor gets a free half-eaten packet of Hot Tamales."He read aloud, as he continued to sip in the flashback, real-Kid narrarating.

"I almost had it down, thinking and planning until it was on the tip of my tongue, the flavor, I almost had it! It would only take one last sip and that half-eaten packet of Hot Tamales would be mine!"

It showed Kid looking down and going in for that one last sip, eyes wide and determined as he got closer and closer... And then me. My face was bright red as I reached over and snatched the drink away from him, downing the rest of it and taking my famous spit-take, then shoving it back into Kid's chest as I turned back to Beauty.

"W-why do you ask?"I asked her nervoisly in the flashback, grateful that the flashback narrowed in on Kid as he looked down, eyes wide in shock, shaking as he looked down at the compleatly-empty cup.

The flashback ended as I hung my head, everyone glarring daggers at me.

"I wonder what Beauty asked to make Amy blush like that?"Bububu asked, as I quickly straightened up and shouted,

"Nothing!" They gave me confused looks as I faced Kid, who was on his knees, shaking with anger.

"One more sip...just one...more...sip! Do you understand?! I never found anouther can of Mystery Coke! Someone else discovered it! SOmeone stole what should have been all mine!"He shouted, the fire closer to the dynamite now than ever.

"What was the guys name?"Over asked.

"Does that matter?!"Beauty exclaimed, as Kid stood, thinking, and then mused,

"Jelly Jiggler." We all paused, Jelly Jiggler just tuning in on what was happening, walking up to us and asking,

"Hey, what's up?"

He was eating Hot Tamales.

"Oh, Jiggler..."I muttered, shaking my head, then pausing and looking up at Giga.

"Um...You can get up if you want..." He paused, then his face shot red as he immediatly sprung to his feet, twitching in nervoisness as Softon, Bobobo, and Over all glared daggers at him. I stood up just as a massive flame shot inches away from me, the heat singing my arm.

"Ouch!"I exclaimed, grabbing my arm and jumping to the side, pulling Beauty with me.

"Jelly Jiggler!"I exclaimed, seeing the flame envelope him, burning hotly, almost certainly roasting the poor, love-struck jelly man...

"Yeah, what's up?"He asked calmly, as the fire went out, him still standing there looking compleatly fine. My jaw dropped and my eyes bugged out, exclaiming,

"HOW ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

"Normally I'd say that my love for you burns hotter than any flame,"He said suavely, then immediatly got a calm, innocent look on his face and explained, "But in reality I'm flame resistant."

"Seriously?"Softon asked, and we heard Kid shout,

"What? Th-that's impossible! How past your expiration date are you?!"

Jiggler started crying as he shouted,

"Never ask a lady her age!"

"Wait, if Jiggler's flame resistant, then we might have a chance of winning!"Gasser exclaimed, him and Rice high-fiving. I walked over next to Jiggler, pulling out a needle, and said,

"Okay Jiggler, we'll fight him together."

"No."

I looked over at Jiggler, compleatly shocked, as he looked seriously at Kid, who still glared at us.

"I'm the one that Kid has a grudge against, I couldn't bare if you got hurt because of me. I'll fight him myself, you guys continue on, you have to reach Bibibi before you get too tired to fight."He said, and I looked at Jiggler a moment. Was this really the Jelly Jiggler I knew? The one that jiggled at even the slightest hint of a challenge?

Hm. Well would you look at that. Jiggler actually got...tougher. And not just because he's multiple years past his expiration date. A new feeling of respect made way for Jiggler, as I starred at him.

"I'll join you!"Don shouted, stepping forward with a leek, Dengakuman on his head.

"Guys?"Jiggler asked, unsure. Don winked and said,

"Hey, I can't let you have all the spotlight."

Was everyone going under a serious character change?!

"Alright, you guys go ahead as we fight!"Jiggler said, throwing the Tamales behind him. The others nodded, Kid shouting,

"Fine! I get you, one-on-one!"

"C'mon, let's ditch this dynamite stand!"Bobobo shouted, running with the others around me.

I took a step forward, then paused, looking back at Jiggler.

"Go on, be careful."Jiggler instructed, with genuine care in his voice. Aw damn...he was just too damn nice. The guy deserved something. I leaned forward and placed a hand on the side of his head.

"Thanks, Jiggler."I said, and gave him an insy-beensy teensy-weensy mini little peck on the lips. Small! Like you would give your grandmother!

I stepped back and smiled at him, as his eyes went wide, face blank.

Bobobo's p.o.v****

REALLY?! EVEN JELLY JIGGLER?!

Amy's p.o.v****

"Let's go!"I exclaimed, turning as we got to the stairwell behind Kid, running up it. About halfway up we heard a massive shout of power from below, the entire area shaking.

"Hm. One hell of a kiss."Bububu mused, as I went red.

"NO! It was small! Almost not there!"I insisted, as she laughed, nudging me as I took a breath, looking up as a door stood in our way of our next opponent.

"C'mon, let's milk this cow!"Battleship exclaimed, him and Bobobo high-fiveing.

"...I don't even wanna know..."I mused, shaking my head, as we climbed the steps. I stopped at the door, behind Bobobo and Battleship. Over stood next to me, resting his scissors on his shoulder. I gave him a quick look, him looking down, and us nodding. This one was gonna take both of us, I could feel it...

"Yeah! Come out whoever you are!"Bobobo exclaimed, jumping head-first into the room as I followed, the others behind me, as we entered the room. I looked around, then my eyes fell upon our opponent, standing there in the middle of the room. My stomach fell and I said tiredly,

"...You've got to be kidding me..."


	19. Computer Virus, Giraffe Sweaters!

Amy's p.o.v****

"I-I-it-it's...!"Battleship exclaimed, him and Bobobo hiding behind me as I starred straight ahead at this new opponent. Someone we'd all seen before. Probably the LAST person I'd expected to see here...

"Is that really...?"Halekulani asked, sounding uneasy as he took a step back. I went through my entire file cabinet of emotions, from shock to anger to confusion to fear, and right back to anger.

I clenched my fists as everyone stared at the person standing in front of us in the compleaty black room, wires and chords hanging down from the ceiling as various other high-tech looking chords around the border of the room, each plugging into the wall. It looked like Giga's heaven.

"...Amy, are you okay?"Beauty asked, everyone seeing my seething face, as I growled.

No, no I am not okay! They...they...

"The bastard cloned me!"I shouted, glaring daggers at the person who stood before us, almost a complete replica of myself. Same height, weight, facial features, hairstyle, same look on her face that I usually had when I surprised someone so much that they were afraid. Cocky, confident, calm.

She was me! But she can't be, because I'm me! That bastard! This girl was almost exactly like me, minus the coloring! Her hair was my style and length, but instead of black it was white, the pink lock in front now grey. Her clothes were exactly like mine, except white, and the rebellion jacket did not have our seal on it, instead it had the letter and number combination A20.

"How did he do that, though?"Bububu asked, and I shouted,

"Who cares?! He CLONED me! And he didn't even get the color right! This is ridiculous! Someone's gonna die!"

"Anger!"Bububu shouted, but I continued to glare and seeth. I did not enjoy being cloned!

"Amy."Bobobo said seriously, and I turned, only to find him not there. I raised an eyebrown and looked forward, my face falling as I saw him next to my 'clone', talking to her. "We have to defeat this girl if we want to continue on, Amy."

"Yeah, got any ideas?"Battleship asked, standing on the girl's other side.

"Guys, seriously?"I asked, frowning.

"Hush Amy, we're trying to talk to Amy!"Bobobo scolded me, and I shouted right back at him,

"That's not me!" He paused, and then looked down at the girl, who gave him a big-eyed, innocent look. C'mon, I'd never do that! If he's gonna clone me, clone me right!

"But, I'm Amy. Don't you recognize me, Bobobo?"She asked in a sticky-sweet tone.

Hey, she's giving Bobobo too-cute of a look, and while I'm mentioning that, why is she looking so deep into his shades?! Oh, she is NOT taking a step towards him! That...that...should not bother me as much as it does! Grrrr unrequeinted feelings!

"Hey, step off him doll-face!"I shouted, running forward and flying through the air, kicking her in the face...

Well, I was supposed to. Instead she pulled an extreme Matrix, bending backwards until her hands touched the floor, then, as I flew over her, shouted,

"Fist of Technology: Lasso!" I gasped as a black chord flew up, wrapping around me and slamming me into the wall. I coughed and my face scraped against the wall, hearing the others call out to me from behind.

The chord then pulled me away from the wall and flung me back, me barely landing on my feet as I skidded, gripping my neck that got most of the blow. I grit my teeth, looking forward at this girl, seeing her shrugging and laughing in a laugh identical to mine, Bobobo and Battleship running back over to my sides as I stood, tsking.

"Who the hell are you?"I demanded, and she stopped laughing, placing a hand on her hip as she cocked an eyebrow.

Was that really what I looked like?...Damn I'm badass.

"I'm you."She said simply, and I crossed my arms.

"Name."

"Teku."She answered, and had I known Japanese I would have made anouther comment, but this is an American fic, and therefore I had only one more thing to add.

"When did Bibibi clone me?"I demanded, and she sighed, as if tired.

"Way back when you defeated Czar Baldie Bald the third. Apparently you left quite a lot of blood back there, just enough to make me! Ain't it a grand idea?"She asked, almost sarcastically. I grit my teeth, thinking about how this clone had been alive for years and I hadn't known. Then I thought of something.

"Wait, you can't clone a Fist, especially not my fist."I mused, narrowing my eyes at all the chords around, "So you must have a power over technology, seeing as how that's all you are."

"Excuse me!"She said, apparently offended, wagging a finger at me,(I so wouldn't so that...) "I happen to be much more than technology! My heart beats, for each and every lonely man out there.." Her demeanor changed into a soft-heroine looking up into the sky with wide, watery eyes and her hands clenched under her chin, "Looking for someone to love!"

"..."I twitched, gripping a fistfull of needles and glaring.

"Must...destroy..."I muttered, taking a step forward.

"Sis, wait, we don't know how strong this clone is!"Beauty stopped me, grabbing my arm.

"Oh, would you like a demnostration?"Teku asked, winking and pointing a finger at Bobobo. "I'll show you...on that hansome fellow."

I gaped and skidded in front of Bobobo protectively, glaring and shouting,

"Hey there, you're MY clone, you fight ME!" She pouted, shoulders falling. Good lord, I never want to see myself do that...ever...

"Aww, fine, I guess we'll do a rain check on our little date."She flirted, blowing Bobobo a kiss.

Oh. HAIL. no. I jumped up, grabbed the kiss, and torpedoed forward, slamming said fist into the girl's face.

"Fist of the Scorpion: Angry Venom!"I shouted, spinning and tossing a needle at her. At almost the same time as I threw the needle she side-stepped, almost as if she could read my mind, and smiled lazily, reaching out a hand that barely went past the sleeve of the jacket.

"Fist of Technology: Power outage!"She shouted, as I felt tight chords wrap around my wrists and ankles. I gaped, pulling at them, but they only tightened.

"Amy, no!"Bobobo shouted, just as a massive jolt of electricity shot right through my body, ripping through my nerves in the process. I screamed quickly, my entire body lighting up like a christmas tree. It felt like a minuet, but in reality it was probably only three seconds before the current broke and I fell, the chords retracting and leaving me twitching, the pain still white-hot in my body.

Two strong arms wrapped around me as Bobobo picked me up, helping me sit as he held me protectively.

"Amy, are you okay?"He asked, panicked.

"Hey!"Over and Softon both shouted, taking steps forward, glaring at Teku, who gave a surprised look to both, as if she'd done nothing wrong.

"I don't care if you are technically part of my sister, you're going down!"Over shouted angrily, holding his scissors out.

"Goddess Blabs-A-Lot will show you just how little tolerance I have for people hurting Amy."Softon warned, his arua glowing about him. I struggled to sit up, shaking as the electricity took a toll on my nerves.

"No, Amy,"Bobobo scolded, but I shook my head and slowly got to my feet, hand firmly on his shoulder as I stood.

I turned my head and looked at the girl with the long white ponytail and white clothes. Bibibi clearly didn't have much experiance in cloning if he got her personality so wrong, but her strength was incredible. Few people were able to wound me that much so soon into battle.

We had to be careful.

"Listen up, Teku, you're part of me."I said, and she smirked.

"That's right, so now what are you gonna do?"She teased, "Czar Bibibi created me for one purpose: To destroy you. And that's exactly what I'll do, for the love of those who search the world for it-" I shot forward, hand latched around her throat, as I smirked wide at her shocked expression.

"B-but...how...you were..."She choked out, eyes wide. I leaned in and said calmly,

"I'm not afraid to rid the world of part of me. The way I see it, I owe it a favor." The girl's expression changed to one of anger, her teeth gritted and face pure fury. Her nose scrunched up and her eyes were smoldering with anger, teeth barred and a darkness coming over her face. Hm, I was kinda scary-looking when I got angry.

"Fine! Let's dance, babe!"She shouted, gripping my wrist tightly and throwing me backwards, shouting, "Fist of Technology: Virus!" A chord began to spark angrily, rising up like a snake and slamming into the ceiling, sending streaks of electricity around the room, all the lights going out.

"What the hell?"I asked, landing on my feet in a chrouching position and looking around, seeing nothing but blackness.

"Sister!"Over shouted, and I called,

"Here!"

"Sis!"

"Don't worry, Beauty, I'll find you-"

A laugh broke out and I spun around as a gust of air blew past me, panicked.

"Teku!"I shouted, angry.

"Gnah!"I heard Gasser exclaim.

"Gascan!"Beauty's panicked scream came, just as Battleship grunted. I spun in the nothingness, unable to see anything, feeling helpless as my friends got picked off. This was not good, not good at all. We have an exact clone of me with who-knows-how-powerful abilities running around in the darkness.

"Bobob-"I was cut off as the lights flicked back on, me adjusting to the light fast enough to see Teku trip and fall on top of Bobobo, who had been crocheting a sweater for a baby Giraffee in the corner. She landed flat on top of him, her face way too damn close to him for my taste, anger flaring up inside of me.

"Why, hello there again, seems I've fallen for-"

"HYAAAA!"I exclaimed, flying through the air and kicking her off of him, sending her skidding back to where she had been, me standing in front of Bobobo, who was crying because he missed a stitch.

I pointed a needle at her and shouted,

"Hey! Let's get a few things straight here, okay?"I demanded, as Over and Beauty tried to get my attention.

"Um, Amy, there's-"

"See this idiot overhere?"I asked, ignoring them and pointing a needle to Bobobo, who looked up surprised.

"Amy, something important-"

"He is not your boy-toy, he is extremely off-limints!"

"Plot development over here-"

"So I suggest you take your incorrect-emotion-cloning self and keep it away from him! Comprende?"

"AMY!"Everyone but Bobobo and Teku shouted, making me turn around lazily and raise an eyebrow, seeing Giga standing there holding one of the chords, the electricity flow ebbed.

"Hmm. How'd ya do that?"I asked simply, everyone facepalming.

"We were trying to tell you that!"Giga shouted, "I'm from Cyber City, technology is kind of my thing!"He explained, and my eyebrows raised.

"Wait, so you can fight this chick?"I asked, pointing to her as she made goo-goo eyes at Gasser, Beauty seeing and her face turning red with anger, standing in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Yes."Giga nodded, as if it were common sense and I was an idiot. I turned, about to tell everyone that if we left Giga here we could continue, when I stopped dead in my tracks.

"...Well...this was unexpected..."I muttered, seeing Beauty and Teku punching and pulling each-others hair.

"Get your eyes off him!"

"Your name ain't on him!"Teku shouted back, as Gasser panicked and tried to break the two apart, only to get a fist to the face. I ran up and slammed a foot on Teku's stomach, pulling Beauty away from her as I spun and set her down.

"Calm it kiddo!"I shouted, shocked that Beauty had actually caused Teku to get a black eye, which I saw as she stood up, her white aura glowing around her in anger.

"Ugh, do ALL the guys belong to you two, huh?"She demanded, crossing her arms. I blushed a bright red and stammered,

"Uh-uh-uh-uh well n-no none of them do...Fist of the Scorpion!"

I honestly had nothing else I could have done.

"Toxic Waste!"I shouted, throwing five needles at her as she pulled her hand across her, an electrical cord shooting across her face. I jumped forward, foot on the chord, and jumped skyward.

"Fist of the Scorpion!"

"Fist of Technology!"

"Acid Reflex!"

"Spark!"

Out attacks met in the middle, me with four needles and her with a single spark coming from a chord in the ceiling, the two attacks meeting and exploding. I jumped back, landing stealthily on my feet as Teku landed on hers in the same position. I sighed in frustration.

"This isn't going to get anywhere." I glared over at Giga and said in a tone dripping with sarcasm,

"Really, I had no clue that if I fight my CLONE that we will end up being equal until I can pull some trick out of my sleeve that will take us way too damn long. Thank you Captain Obvious."

He glared at me and retorted,

"You're welcome Leiutenant Sarcasm. And that's not what I meant: I'll fight her. We both fight with technology, it only seems fitting that I occupy her while you go on." I paused, giving him a surprised look.

"...Wow Giga...that's...nice."I said, slightly caught off-guard. He turned and, was that a blush I saw? He said quickly,

"Yeah, well, I just want to end this Empire. So go on and end it. If anyone can, it's you guys."

I gave Giga a long, hard look, thinking of the man I would train with all those years ago. Huh, who woulda thought that this would happen. Now THAT'S a drastic turn of events.

"I'll fight, too."I spun around, eyes wide as Beauty stepped up, her and Teku still glarring daggers at eachother.

"Beauty, you sure?"I asked, and she nodded, a new fire in her that both kinda scared me and impressed me. Damn, Softon did a good job training this kiddo!

"I'll fight, too."Gasser said, stepping up next to her.

I thought a second, then turned around.

"Over, Halekulani, Battleship."I said, and they looked at me curiously. "You three need to protect Beauty and Gasser, understand?"

"Why should I-" I leaned up and whispered something in Halekulani's ear. Now, this fanfiction is just rated T, therefore I am not allowed to specify what I told Halekulani would happen if he didn't protect them with Over. Let's just say, he straightened up, face mildly red, as he said in a shaky little voice,

"...O-okay..."

"Over?"I asked, and he nodded, then placed a hand on my head. He looked into my eyes and said,

"Be careful, Little Sister..." It almost seemed as if he were going to say something else, but instead he looked over at Bobobo, who was placing the sweater on the Giraffe and whiping away a tear.

"It fits!"He exclaimed, cheering.

He looked back at me, and nodded. I nodded back and was about to ask Battleship if he was okay with protecting the kids, when I saw him panicking, Teku making eyes at him...

"Okay, I do not need to see myself flirting with everyone. Let's go."I mused, hanging my head and walking, Softon and Bobobo the only ones quickly following me as we walked over the chords and up the stairs.

Our footsteps were the only sounds being made, as Bobobo, Softon and I climbed. We were going into a battle together, our group who had the most drama out of anyone, and yet I felt...safe. Confident. No matter what lie ahead, we could defeat it, because we were the three strongest competitors, and even more importantly, friends. I got to the top of the stairs and read a sign on the door.

"If you are reading this, you are about to enter the semi-final level of Czar Bibibi's castle. Enter this final challenge and suceeding will result in your immediat demise. To Bobobo's group, I wish the worst of luck. -Czar Bibibi-Bi-Bi-Bibi."

"He's such a nice guy!"Bobobo exclaimed, crying and blowing his nose in one of those tacky hankies that I'd hoped had gotten lost in the last season. I sighed and shook my head, grasping the door handles and muttering,

"Please don't be something stupid..."

I pushed open the doors and walked in, everything eerily quiet, our footsteps echoing...

"Hmm, maybe there's no one-" A massive weight slammed into me, crashing me through a layer of concrete on the purple floor, leaving me laying in a ditch with my legs laying out. "...Ow."I said angrily.

"Amy!"Softon and Bobobo exclaimed, running over and lifting me from the crater, me moving ahead of them and shouting,

"Okay, who's the sorry bastard who just did that?!"

"Me."

"..."I hung my head, reaching a hand above and behind me, patting it against a chest plate.

...

"Shit."I deadpanned, as a fist connected with my spine and sent me flying forward, falling flat on my face and rolling until I was on my butt, Softon and Bobobo both skidding over to me, both with bruises on their faces as we all layed there, starring up at the ceiling.

"...It's Czar Baldie Bald the Fourth, isn't it?"I asked.

"Yeah."They chorused.

I sat up, glaring, my heart falling as well as my face, as there stood a man I was almost positive I'd destroyed last series. And he was pissed.

"Hey Baldie, how ya been?"I asked, standing up as Bobobo and Softon panicked.

"Don't insult him!"They growled through clenched teeth, but I just stood straight, looking at the furious Baldie Bald, no fear.

"I've defeated him before. I can do it again."I said confidently.

"But we had people! Big strong people!"Bobobo pouted, shaking me. Hmm, this is true.

"Well, in that case, I hope that I might be able to offer some assistance."A familiar voice said, and I gasped, spinning around to see a very-welcome, onion-headed man standing behind us, one hand cooly behind his back as the other held a ball of purple and black fire.

"J!" I love J!


	20. Into the End!

Amy's p.o.v****

"J!"Bobobo exclaimed, wearing an 'I 3 Onions' t-shirt with blonde pigtails coming out of his hair, in a short blue skirt and fangirling. I opened my mouth to say something to him, but was cut off by a bitter, amused, cutting laugh. I spun, tensing up as Baldie Bald starred at us, a hand on his hip, teeth barred as his eyes burned holes in me like he wanted to make swiss cheese...

"How the hell are you around?"I spat, fists clenched, fury building in me. The day I'd finally defeated this guy was the only good day I would have for awhile, to see him still alive kind of rubbed a nerve the wrong way.

"He isn't."J said, and Baldie Bald's attention immediatly shifted from me to J, a glare on his face. I looked over my shoulder as Softon asked,

"What do you mean?"

J looked ahead, walking up next to me as he explained,

"Czar Bibibi utilized the same technology I used to fight all of you, except this time he used technology so high-tech and advanced that I can hardly grasp any of it." I actually felt a weight lift off me as I looked back at Baldie Bald, who gave us a cool glare.

"You mean...he's a hologram?"I asked.

"Exactamundo, little miss. The second I discovered this I broke free of the hard labor unit and arrived here, only to see that you'd already been accquainted."J mused, as I whipped out a needle, seeing Baldie Bald take a step forward.

"Take one more step, Baldie, and it'll be your last...again..."I said, tense.

He paused a moment, as if taking me in, and then a massive smile broke his face, eyes pure malice, body tight.

"Brave words, my dear. Let's see you back them up."He mocked, and I stepped forward, aura flaring around me.

"Gladly."I said harshly, imagining his end all over again.

"Fist of the Hunt: Bedhead!"Baldie Bald shouted, throwing his hands forward as a black hand shot from his palm, reaching out towards me. I jumped up, landing on it's middle finger and shouting,

"Super Fist of the Scorpion: Black Tail!" I threw four needles towards him, all of them cutting the air as the massive black hand whipped to the side, throwing me off. I landed easily on my feet, looking up to see Baldie watching the needles as they got closer and closer...

And passed right through him.

"...Sonofabitch!"I shouted, slamming my fist into the wall behind me.

"He can't be touched by normal attacks."J said calmly, and I spun to him, shouting angrily,

"You didn't think to tell us that first?!"

"I assumed you would have remembered from our previous encounter."J mused, and I grit my teeth, trying my damned hardest to remain calm, feeling a stirring in my chest and not the good kind.

"So sad, that your second encounter will have to be a failiure, when you've all come so close."Baldie mocked, as I turned to him, gritting my teeth. I took a step forward, but felt a hand on my arm. J stood there, holding me back, a serious look on his face.

"There is one way to defeat him. But it will take a dangerous risk."J said, and I gave him a suspicioius look as he continued, "The only way to defeat a hologram is to attack him with the Fist of the Black Sun."

"But you can't defeat him alone!"I protested, and he nodded.

"I'm aware. I'm not the only one here who is a Master of the Fist of the Black Sun."He said, looking back. I followed his line of vision, until I got all the way to...

"Softon?!"I exclaimed, seeing him giving J a cool look.

"I am correct, am I not? When you used your energy to power Cyber City, you were infused with the Fist of the Black Sun. But the power is so great that the only way to use it is to remove your mask, that contains your Babylon Warrior powers."J explained, as I turned to Softon.

He regarded us with a calm look, Bobobo's eyes bugging out as he exclaimed,

"Poop-head is a mask?!"

"It's ice cream...and yeah. I've refrained from using it up until now, but it looks like we have no other choice."Softon agreed, and I paused, freezing in place. I watched with fixed fascination, eyes wide, heart beating in my ears, as Softon reached a hand up to his mask.

Bobobo watching, chomping loudly on pita chips, J and even Baldie Bald silent as they watched, all of us fascinated, wondering what Softon looked like behind the mask... He reached a hand up, and slowly pushed up on the mask, removing it slowly, as his face came into view...

"...Hm. Wow."I said, face turning extremely red, jaw almost dropping. I...I think I'm...Fangirling...

Softon's face was...beyond what you would think. At all. I mean he did make that ice cream mask work, and his body was nothing to shake a stick at. But still, this was just...I don't even know. I mean, that face could render ANYONE speechless, and for a moment I cursed myself that I freaked out when he kissed me. I mean, that face... It was perfectly defined, with sharp angles and two soft blue eyes.

Though his face was quite the attraction, it was his hair that both surprised me and came as no shock at the same time. It was a pink color, identical to Beauty's, almost the same shade as the lock in my hair. But that was the part that was no surprise. The real shocker came when I saw the hair fall down to his lower-back, the bangs falling in locks in front of his eyes. Damn, guess he didn't need a hair cut. But still, the long-hair thing kind of worked for him, as surprising as it was that he hid it all in that mask.

...

"Damn."I said, and then felt Bobobo's eyes on me and immediatly corrected myself, "Torpedo Girl's gonna have a heart attack."

"Enough!"I heard a thunderous roar, and broke out of my stupor, turning and seeing Baldie Bald raging, aura flairing about him, a smile still showing his sharp-toothed grin.

"I don't care if you have two or two thousand Black Sun Fist masters, I'll still defeat you all!"He shouted, reaching a hand forward, aimed right at me.

"Fist of the Hunt: Razor Sharp!"He shouted, and a massive razor shot from his hand, heading directly towards me. I gasped, trying to move, when a pink-and-yellow blur flew past me.

"Fist of the Black Sun: Torment!"Softon shouted, and held his arms out as a black fire shot from them, engulfing the razor in hot fire.

My eyes strayed to his arms, the sleeves of his jacket pulled up to his elbows. Black markings covered his arms, alternating between black rings with points along it and a purple-and-black circle with black points sticking out around it, covering his skin in some new form I hadn't seen before. I starred, wide-eyed, as Softon's attack compleatly annialated Baldie's attack, and continued on.

I heard a strangled cry as Baldie got hit head-on by the fire, flying back and ramming into the wall.

"Softon!"I exclaimed, "That was awesome!"

"Yes, awesome indeed. I'm surprised that someone who has used the fist so little has such a mastry for it. You are an impressive person, Softon."J admitted, as Softon looked back at him.

"Maybe some day we can continue our fight."Softon offered, as Baldie Bald jumped from the wall, panting and covered in scratches, one eye squinting.

"YEs, but for now we are allies, and we should fight as such."J mused. Softon nodded and they both moved, striking an Elvis-Meets-Hollywood-Action-Movies pose, pointing to Baldie Bald.

"Psh. I can do that too."Bobobo pouted, sulking. I frowned and walked over to him, petting his afro and musing kindly,

"I know you can, now watch and you can have a juice box afterwards." He jumped up into the air and landed, screaming loudly as the vibrations almost knocked me off my feet.

"100% FRUIT JUICE!"He exclaimed, shaking the ground, giving Baldie Bald the opportunity to strike.

"Fist of the Hunt: Chrome Sweet Chrome!"Baldie shouted, whipping his arm around himself as a massive black lion shot from his palm, roaring and stampeding towards Softon and J.

"Watch out!"I shouted, just as they both jumped into the air and shouted,

"Fist of the Black Sun: Circus Rings!"

Three black rings formed under the lion, who stopped and looked down curiously. The black rings lifted up and the room began to shake, as a quick, black flash disoriented me for a moment. I stumbled back, feeling Bobobo steady me with a hand on my back. Oh yeah, cuz that's not distracting.

"What the hell was tha- Oh you gotta be kidding me..."I muttered, looking up and watching as the lion nimbly walked across a tight rope with ease, it's fake-eyelashes glittering in the light.

"Ohhhh ahhhhhh."Bobobo mused, enraptured, as I hung my head.

"They are supposed to be the normal ones..."I muttered, hearing Baldie Bald scream out. I looked up, seeing his face comleatly red, a vein the size of an anachonda sticking out in his neck, as his fists clenched. Damn, for something that wasn't real, he sure was pissed.

"Gnaaahhh, this is petty! I will not go down like this!"He screamed, and I saw his aura flare, twisting around him like snakes.

"Guys, I think we might have ticked him off..."I muttered uneasily, taking a step back as the aura suddenly streached, shooting out like arrows.

"THIS ENDS HERE!"He shouted, as the black arrows curved and shot right towards us, all of them twisting and writhing.

"Amy!"Softon and Bobobo called out as one got near me. I gasped, taking a step back and my hand immediatly snatching up a needle, holding it out in front of me, prepared to try and fend off this attack any way possible.

Softon's hair and jacket blocked my view, and I froze, mouth open, as his arms shot out, hearing the impact of the aura hitting something that I feared in my gut was Softon.

"Softon!"I exclaimed, as J shouted from a ways away,

"Fist of the Black Sun: Melancholy of an Anime Girl!" I heard a loud whoosh of wind and small, insect-like shrieks as the other aura-things dissapeared, Softon visibly relaxing.

I slid in front of him, shouting angrily,

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! DO YOU WANT TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?!"

"Um, Amy-"

"NO! NO BACK TALK! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE A COOL NEW FORM, THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO ALL 'BADASS HERO' ON ME!"

"Amy, I'm fine."

"AND ANOUTHER THING- Wait what?"I asked, looking as Softon unzipped his jacket, a small pink pony jumping out and giving me a wide-eyed smile.

"He was protected by the magic of friendship!"She said in a sticky-sweet voice. I starred at her, face dark, and then turned on my heel and walked towards J.

"Amy-"

"No. This fic just got too ridiculous for me. I'm hanging out with the dude with the onion head."I interrupted Softon, standing next to J.

"I see, you all have a very unique way of defeating your enemies."Baldie Bald said, this time eerily calm. I face him, unsure, with a steady and trepidous glare. He raised his head to us, one eye twitching. Uh oh, eye twitch is the first sign of some massive attack. And with Bobobo not allowed or even able to fight a hologram, as well as myself, only J and Softon could counterattack it...

I was nervoise.

"You attack them mentally as well as physically, I see. Well, in that case, may I offer my very own mental attack."He sneered, and snapped his fingers. All around us the room turned into a pitch black, the walls squirming with Baldie's aura. I tensed, looking around.

"What is this?"I asked, just as the first shot rang down.

"J!"I exclaimed, tackling him to the ground as the black bullet slammed into the floor and incinerated in itself, leaving a deep, black mark on the ground. I looked down at the onion-head, asking, "You good?"

"I've seen better day, dear."He mused, sitting up and standing with me.

"The walls are alive."Softon mused, "With the sound of aura."

"Yes, your minds will be so occupied on the next attack that I can pick you off easily."Baldie laughed, as I saw a black bullet shoot down out of my perifrial vision.

"Bobobo!"I shouted, spinning and seeing him gaping as a black bullet shot towards him...and he then sucked in, the bullet shooting right into his mouth. Keeping good table manners, Bobobo swallowed and then dabbed his mouth with a tacky hankie, saying polietly,

"Needs salt."

"WHAAA?!"Baldie and J exclaimed, me just sighing.

"I'm way too used to this."I muttered, just as Softon shoved me. "Hey!"I shouted, but stopped myself.

"Get behind me, both of you!"Softon shouted, as Bobobo ran up next to me, J next to Softon as the wall behind Baldie Bald began to move like angry waves, splashing and raging like a bull, flailing like a toddler before snacktime.

"This is going to end, now."Baldie said, in a shaky, angry, low tone, raising a hand.

"Miss Amy, Bobobo, you must leave now!"J exclaimed, and I gave him a shocked face.

"Are you joking?!"I shouted, but Softon turned, facing me with his soft blue eyes.

"Amy, you have to go. Let us take care of this."He insisted, as the wall began to roar louder and louder. I bit my lip, fighting my own war within myself.

I couldn't leave these two, what if they got hurt? I could heal them, if nothing else. I could help, I could save them...

"Amy. Listen to me and listen to me good."Softon said, eyes looking into mine. I had a horrible feeling that this might be our last conversation, if this battle went wrong...

"That day that I met you in the rain, I knew you were something special. I don't know how, but I knew. And I wasn't wrong. You've become something that this world needs, the thing that can save the world.

"You are the kindest, strongest, most amazing individual I've ever met in my entire life. You are a cataclyst. All these people are fighting for you, putting their lives on the line for you. Everything we've done up to this point was for the safety of the world, and we all did it because of you. Without you, none of this would be possible. I never would have met you or the others, we never could have come this far, and the world would be a much darker place. So go. And save the world again."Softon finished, and I looked at him for a moment.

And in that moment I saw that boy in the rain.

"Softon. I swear, if you die I'll kill you."I warned, chest tight. He nodded to me and said cooly,

"I'll try my best." With that, J shouted,

"Now!" The wall on the other end erupted and J and Softon's hands emitted a large black and purple firewall.

"Go now! We can only hold this for a few more moments!"J shouted, and I took one last look at them, hoping it wouldn't truley be my last, and turned and ran. I heard the roaring of the aura on the shield, skidding to a stop in front of the stairs, seeing Softon say something inaudible to Bobobo before shouted,

"Bobobo!" He immediatly turned, sprinting over to me and then rounding to the stairs, both of us taking the two-at-a-time, going up a dark stairwell, a war waging below us...

Nunchuck's p.o.v***

"Think they forgot about us?"

Jiggler's p.o.v***

I whiped blood from my mouth. The mouth she kissed...FOR LOVE!

Beauty's p.o.v***

The ground was destroyed, riped and torn up as Over's sword clashed against Teku's needle.

Over's p.o.v***

My arm stung, having been electrocuted with one of those damn needles. This was proving to be one of my toughest matches, second only to one...

Don Patch's p.o.v***

No way she'll get more screen time than me after this!

Softon's p.o.v****

If anyone could do this, it was her. I just knew it. And yet some part of me ached, knowing that if things went the way they should, she would be happy, and I would have moved on...

Bobobo's p.o.v***

"Don't lose her."Softon whispered, over the rude roar of the oil that hurt all those baby seals.

Amy's p.o.v****

I finished climbing the stairs, the door large, black, and plain. My heart was beating faster than ever, as my hand shook on the doorknob. A larger, warmer, stronger yet gentler hand covered mine, easing part of the shaking.

"This fight is yours, Bobobo."I said, knowing he had to face his brother, me hating Bibibi for putting Bobobo through this.

"..."I looked up at him, his face serious, body tense. After awhile, he nodded.

"Let's get this pasta train to it's destination."He said, and together we pushed open the final door...


	21. Extreme Case of Bed-Head!

Amy's p.o.v****

He was waiting for us. There were no dark rooms. No more obstacles. Just a large, gold-colored room, the door we walked in being on the far right wall. I stood there, Bobobo standing next to me, as we looked diagonally over to a massive throne. The person sitting in it was almost creating the atmosphere, making it shiver with fear and a sticky, thick, dark feeling of pure evil.

This was Bibibi.

"Bobobo. You've been busy. "Bibibi mused, his voice echoing in the massive room, bare spare the golden throne that held the man with the frame closest to Bobobo's that I'd seen out of all his siblings. He was an...intimidating looking individual. He sat there shirtless, muscles clearly defined in places I didn't even know people had places, with boulder-like shoulders, two slash-like tattoos running down from his shoulder muscles, all purple. On his forehead was a black + in between his eyebrows, just above his pointed and narrowed eyes.

I didn't need to ask to know what hair fist he possessed. I could tell from the over-a-foot long, completely spiked-up in what was the most insane punk-spike style that the 90's had ever seen, standing a foot and a half tall and not looking like even a strong hurricane would blow it even an inch to the side, hair on the top of his head. He was blonde. Just like Bobobo.

"From the looks of it you've been hitting the gym. Kept a firm grip on the soap? "Bobobo asked, but it wasn't in the normal 'sever-ADD-no-achknowledgment-of-human-emotions-gonna-get-our-ass-kicked-because-of-him' tone. No, his voice had a hint of...anger. Not just a hint. It cut like he wanted to filet his brother like salmon.

I looked timidly up at Bobobo, a concern filling me. I remembered all too well how I acted when I fought Over, and I was a hypocrite enough to not want Bobobo to act the same way.

"Hm."Bibibi said, almost as if he were amused. I looked back, fists tight, body clenched. What was it about this man that made me so...cautious? He wasn't doing anything, just sitting there with his toothy-cheshire grin, legs crossed in his loose black pants. The room wasn't intimidating. The entire place seemed like nothing more than what we'd normally dealt with. Yet something was terrifyingly different.

"I predicted your hostility towards me, Little Brother. "Bibibi chuckled, resting his chin on his fist, resting on the ornate armrest. I felt Bobobo tense next to me and I fought the urge to place a hand on his, to assure him that everything was okay. That we could beat him. But... But I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure about this man, something about him seeming...unstable. Merciless. And not in the way Over was. Over was mindless carnage. This man seemed...mental. Not like he thought there were cows in tutus telling him to make hot dogs out of Weiner puppies, but mental like...he was intelligent. And he knew it. And strength and intelligence were two things that had never been combined before with us.

Let alone the obvious family hostility going on.

"Not even going to say hello? "Bibibi cooed, his grin looking like he was holding back a snide laugh. "Fine, I'll introduce myself to your little girlfriend. "Bibibi mused, eyes focusing on me. I actually heard Bobobo's fists clench tighter, me not tearing my eyes from Bibibi' s. He kept a snake-like charm, talking in a seedy, confident tone that, with the echo, seemed to fill everything.

"Hello there. I'd call you 'Scorpion Child', but that name sounds too...stiff. Too playful for someone like you."He mused slowly, as I became uneasy. "See, I've followed your life, ever since you left the old Chrome Dome. While I don't blame you, it was quite a risky move, and I sense that you would bring about utter chaos in the world I was about to rule. And I was correct, wasn't I?" I paused, not answering his retoracle question. He continued anyway, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward, elbows on his knees, shoulders hunched in a way that made him seem like he was about to pounce.

"You caused quite a bit of trouble for me. See, I had no doubt that I could have taken over the whole wide, ignorant, disgusting planet and defeated my siblings...if it hadn't been for you." Great, now he hated me... "You took out some of my best men and managed to stand here before me today, wanting to take down your second empire. Well, I'm afraid you'll never reach that dream. But I do commend you for your achievements, therefore the title Scorpion Child is not only incorrect for your age and maturity, but also your level of skill. So, what would you like to be called?"

I gave him a steady glare and cocked my head back.

"Ma'am. "I spat, and something flashed across his eyes, me knowing that what I said was exactly what he wanted to hear the second I said it. He tensed his muscles, and I prepared for an attack... But instead I felt a hand wrap around my waist, pressing me to Bibibi's ripped torso, confused as he moved faster than my eye could process, my right hand taken and raised into a waltzing pose.

I gaped up at Bibibi, unsure of what to do, as he pressed me to him in a suave manner, face leaning down and shadowing mine, grin pulled up in one corner.

"Oh,"He said quietly, "But I do love the name 'Amy'-"

"HANDS OFF MY LITTLE GIRL!"A familiar roar sounded, nosehairs whipping across my face as they smacked into Bibibi's face, sending him stumbling back a bit. His reaction time, though, was astounding. He glared a bit and wrapped a hand around the nosehairs, gripping them and saying in an irritated tone,

"Fist of Head Hair: Rage Pluto."

"...So you two _are _related..."I mused, face falling. Bibibi's spiked-to-extremes 'do actually opened up half-way, a black pit in the center of it, swirling as ten small men emerged.

"Open fire."Bibibi mused, smiling. I gasped as the men pulled out machine guns and unloaded on Bobobo.

"Bobobo!"I shouted, running his way, skidding to a stop as he held a hand out, aimed at the oncoming bullets. Whatever he was going to do better damn well work-

"THAT'S NOT GONNA WORK!"I shouted, as a small rice-bun appeared in Bobobo's palm.

"C'mon, don't be a negative Nancy-"

"I told you."I deadpanned as the bullets sprayed Bobobo, him freaking out and flying backwards, me running over as he skidded on his butt towards the door, laying down as he got there. I crouched over him and asked,

"Bobobo, are you okay?" He sat up and exclaimed, compleaty covered in holes like Swiss cheese,

"I'm good!"

"THAT'S A LIE!" I exclaimed.

"Aww, that's cute." I paused, glaring and looking over my shoulder to Bibibi, who stood there looking like this was the most amusing thing he'd ever seen. I tensed, gritting my teeth as I spat,

"It's gonna get ugly in a second."I moved to advance towards him, but Bobobo stood and placed a hand on my shoulder, hand firm and face solid. I looked up to him, feeling slightly guilty. It was going to be hard to remember that this was his fight, not mine.

Obediently I took a step back and watched, biting my lip as Bobobo and Bibibi starred each other down, Bobobo serious and Bibibi amused.

"So, you really want to fight your Big Brother?"Bibibi asked.

"I'm not fighting my older brother."Bobobo said, and Bibibi raised an eyebrow. "My older brother had a decent hair style and didn't use so much gel, and knew what a shirt was. Today, I'm fighting Czar Bibibi-Bi-Bi-Bibi, the less-stylish, very man-chesty evil dictator that's gonna eat a hearty helping of nosehair pasta!"Bobobo finished with gusto, his aura flaring around him. I smiled, letting out a small breath and watching, as Bibibi's smile turned into a line of either boredom or intruige...

"After these commerical breaks!"Bobobo exclaimed, fist raised in the air. I sighed and leaned against the wall, prepared to spend the fight there with my arms crossed and watching like a serious/cool heroine should when a fight isn't hers, when the wall behind me gave way and I felt myself spin.

"Bobobo!"I shouted, spinning with the trap wall into a very-well lit studio, me sitting in a director's chair with Bobobo standing in front of a white sheet with a table in front of him, Bibibi looking around completely apathetic next to me, eyebrow raised.

"This is gonna be a long fight."I mused, running a hand through my ponytail as Bobobo pointed upwards, a cow dressed as a ballerina shining the light down on Bobobo's person.

"Have you ever spilled something?!"Bobobo shouted, and waited. Bibibi hmm'ed, and I mused tiredly,

"He's talking to you."

"Why would I-"

"TOO LATE!"Bobobo screamed, slamming a fist into Bibibi's face before jumping back into the commercial. Bibibi growled deeply, a hand lightly on his jaw, looking nothing less than pissed off, no hint of pain in his face. "Well worry no more! That mess you made can be whipped off the face of the Earth with MR. WHISKERS!"Bobobo shouted, picking up a morbidly obese cat that just hung there in his hand, face frowning.

"Just point him towards the mess and..."Bobobo trailed off, as he pointed the cat towards the iced tea spilled on the table. He looked at it for a minuet, and then let out a lazy meow.

"What is this-" Bobobo cut off Bibibi by slamming the entire table onto Bibibi's face, Bobobo looking intense as he shouted,

"LOOK AT THE HAPPY CUSTOMER!"

Bibibi placed a hand on the table and threw it behind him, face not even bruised from the attack. He glared easily forward, Bobobo looking slightly caught off-guard as I jumped from the seat, skidding to Bobobo's side just as Bibibi shouted,

"Fist of Head Hair: Sirius Drive!" I gasped, pulling a needle out just as a lock of hair from Bibibi's head shot towards us, slamming into us and spinning around, throwing us back through the wall and skidding on the floor in front of the throne, Bibibi walking in behind us as the wall fell back into place.

Bobobo looked over at me, asking,

"You hurt kid?" I shook my head and sat up, only to have a lock of blonde hair wrap around me and throw me, like a piece of trash that was in the way. I cried out as I landed on my shoulder, the one that had been hurt so many times during our previous adventure, rolling and placing my feet under me, crouching and glaring up at the men. Bibibi's hair shot back into a still spike, Bobobo standing up and his aura glowing angrily around him.

"Now that _that_ distraction is out of the way,"Bibibi mused, me gritting my teeth, "We can do real battle. I must admit, I've waited for this day."

Bobobo moved, getting into a fighting stance, as Bibibi moved one foot back, fists clenched, teeth barred in a smile.

"Fist of the Nosehair: E=MC Circled!"Bobobo shouted, two nosehairs shooting out with what appeared to be a small man on the ends with wild grey hair and a grey mustache with a large snoz, holding up a piece of chalk.

"Let us first discuss the probability of Unicorns on Mars."He said in a thick german accent.

"Let's see you outsmart this guy!"Bobobo shouted, as Bibibi watched with a calm face as the nosehairs shot quickly towards his face.

I tensed, watching intently, as, at the last moment, Bibibi mused calmly and easily,

"The cosmological constant term was originally introduced by Einstein to allow for a static universe (i.e., one that is not expanding or contracting). This effort was unsuccessful for two reasons: the static universe described by this theory was unstable, and observations of distant galaxies by Hubble a decade later confirmed that our universe is, in fact, not static but expanding." The nosehairs paused, stopping in place, as the little man's eyes widened and the chalk slowly slipped from his hand, tumbling slowly down until it broke on the floor.

The man gripped his chest and sank to his knees, shouting,

"How...how could I have known?!" Before he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Noooo! Al! How could you have known he was wrong?!"Bobobo shouted, glaring at Bibibi. I was tense, looking at this man as he smile easily. By this point in the fight our opponents were caught off guard and frustrated with Bobobo's attacks, even if they had been confident going in. But here Czar Bibibi stood, that easy smile on his face, able to deflect all of Bobobo's attacks with not a scratch on him.

But how far off the course of training could he have gone from Bobobo? How was he so strong? Something wasn't fitting here, and I had a bad feeling about it.

"Poor Bobobo, still a ridiculous fool with mediocre attacks."Bibibi chuckled, hands on his hips, "I must ask, how have you gotten this far in your journey?" I saw him pull a fist back, shooting forward so that he was in front of Bobobo, moving in what was barely a blur, more of a complete transportation.

I panicked, pulling out two needles. I couldn't just stand by and watch Bobobo get hurt.

"Fist of the Scorpion: Substance Abuse!"I shouted, throwing the needles quickly and with a whip-like movement of my arm. They spun through the air and sunk into Bibibi's arm, him cringing and stumbling back a bit. Finally, an attack that phased him! But we had to act quick, any form of hesitation was a point in his favor.

"Super Fist of the Nosehair: Respect Yo' Elders!"Bobobo shouted, spinning around with a grey wig on and a granny-nightgown, slamming nosehairs into Bibibi, who skidded backwards.

"Fist of the Head Hair: A Capriccio Hair!"He shouted, two hairs on his head shooting forward and wrapping themselves around Bobobo's head. I gaped, as Bobobo shouted out in pain, the hairs tightening like anacondas.

Bobobo struggled, his hands gripping the hairs and trying desperately to pull them off.

"Hahaha,"Bibibi chuckled, "Those hairs will squeeze and squeeze until your skull can no longer take it anymore, and then...well, I assume you know the rest. Now, let's test it!"Bibibi shouted, the hairs wrapping and shaking with the pressure they were putting on Bobobo's cranium, squeezing and crushing...

"Oh, Donny's just gonna love this!"Bobobo said in a high, feminine voice, knitting a shirt in the shape of Don Patch. Bibibi raised an eyebrow, face confused and mildly angry.

"Why isn't it crushing you?!"He demanded, and I had taken the distraction to walk up behind him, saying in his ear and making him jump,

"He has the thickest skull of anyone I've ever met. Good luck."

I jumped up, missing his attack as the hairs retracted, me kneeling beside Bobobo as he stood, shouting,

"Fist of the Nosehair: The Best Time to Wear a Striped Sweater!"Bobobo shouted, jumping in the air as his nosehairs caught onto the arm that my needles had sunk into, making Bibibi cry out and go flying backwards, landing hard against the opposite wall, a smoke cloud rising.

I felt a small sense of joy fill me, smiling and finally taking a breath I hadn't known I was holding.

"We're finally getting attacks in on him, Bobobo!"I cheered, and he cracked his knuckles.

"After this we're gonna need a Mr. Whiskers to clean him off the floor!"Bobobo cheered.

I was about to reply, when the smoke began to clear, moving away and revealing a still-standing Bibibi, who was clapping slowly, in 3 second increments, a smile on his un-harmed face. I gaped, shock stilling me in place, unable to grasp how this man could take this much damage and still be in one piece! His icy eyes landed on me, piercing me as he mused,

"Ahhh, so this is how you've been able to accomplish so much." I tensed, Bobobo stepping ahead of me, Bibibi's eyes not faltering.

"She attacks while the enemy is focused on you. Quite a strong little thing, aren't you? Now how can I make this fight against my own little brother fair?"Bibibi mused mockingly, reaching out a hand.

"Stay away from her!"Bobobo shouted, stepping in my line of vision.

"Out of my way, you'll get your turn soon."Bibibi scolded, and I saw Bobobo go flying to the side as a lock of hair whipped him like a snake, me jumping up out of it's way with a needle in my fingers.

"Super Fist of the Scorpion-"

"Fist of the Hair: Hair Bite Off!"Bibibi exclaimed, and the hair shot up and wrapped tightly around my right arm, the arm that held the needles.

"What? Let me go!"I shouted, writhing and trying to get its firm grip off me. I stopped when I heard a soft chuckling, pausing only a moment before the shattering agony exploded in my shoulder.

"Gnah!"I let out a scream of pain, throwing my head forward as the hair snapped my shoulder, a bone breaking and the nerves tearing, me feeling all of in in one split second. I shook with pain, becoming dizzy and disoriented as my mind struggled to catch up with the astounding pain, my arm tingling and going numb, the pain still reverberating through me as I was tugged and thrown towards the ground. I tried and tried, but got no response from the arm other than a sharp pain in my shoulder that brought tears to my eyes.

I slammed into the ground, landing on my back as I quickly moved, rolling to my knees as I hunched forward, body shaking uncontrollably as I gripped the injured shoulder with my working arm, panting.

"Amy!"Bobobo's voice called, me still hunched over and looking at the arm that lay limply in front of me, getting no response and not even a slight twitch from the limb.

"That should cripple our little scorpion for awhile. Now, back to you and me."Bibibi mused, content sounding. I heard Bobobo's growl, feeling a prickle in the air as I managed to shakily get my feet under me, standing and turning, gritting my teeth as the pain in my shoulder persisted in a dull ache.

Bobobo stood in front of Bibibi, aura lashing around, as he shouted, face contorted in anger,

"Bibibi!"He shouted, "I don't think you've been watching close enough! No one, not even my own brother, hurts my friends!" His afro opened up and out flew a familiar jacket, Bobobo reaching up and snatching it as the afro slammed shut, pulling it on as the air got a small wind blowing, Bobobo's elbows at his sides as he let out a roar of power.

"Super Bobobo!"He exclaimed, Bibibi seemingly caught a bit off guard, taking a small step back with an inquiring look on his face. Bobobo gave no reaction time as his nosehairs whipped out, shouting,

"Fist of the Nosehair: This Is War!" They slammed into Bibibi, throwing him backwards as the nosehairs whipped again and grenades fell from them, sailing towards Bibibi, whos eyes widened as they dropped right in front of him, exploding so violently they shook the ground.

I stumbled back a bit and looked up, Bibibi leaning against the far wall and panting. Something about Bobobo's attacks in Super Bobobo Form were ten times more potent, and I was finally beginning to see signs of pain on Bibibi's face.

"A new form?"He asked, gritting his teeth.

"You got that correct! Now you win a lifetime supply of...SPICY HOT WASABI GAS!"Bobobo exclaimed, pulling four canisters from the inner lining of his jacket and throwing them, slamming into the ground and releasing a thick green gas that wrapped around Bibibi like rope, squeezing him and making him inhale the toxic-looking gas. He immediately began to wheeze and cough, eyes watering as the gas expanded.

Bobobo held his nose and said in a nasally tone,

"Someone needs to lay off the beans! Here, have an air freshener!"

Bobobo slammed a massive oak tree down on Bibibi's head, the gas dispersing as the tree split up the center. Bobobo jumped back and watched as the two halves of the tree fell in opposite directions, Bibibi standing there with his shoulders hunched, panting and a grimace on his face. I couldn't believe it. Bobobo was actually winning against Bibibi!

I never doubted him for a second...

"Bibibi, I think it's time to introduce you to a little thing I like to call...BOBOBO WORLD!"


	22. Goodbye Bo-tector

I had never been so happy to be in this place. The world wavered and changed into the familiar landscape, the mountains far off, the valley of grass and flowers, the clear blue sky... Bobobo riding a Pegasus and shouting,

"BRING ME YUGI MOTO!" He bulldozed over Bibibi, who fell on his butt and rubbed his aching head.

"This...this isn't..."He growled, frustrated as he glared daggers up at Bobobo, who was now teaching a class of penguins to fly. I kept my eyes on Bibibi, sensing something rising up, the air now thick and tingling... Bibibi stood slowly, an aura surrounding him that was pure black, like ink, twisting and churning as if alive.

"...Bobobo..."I tried to warn timidly, but he was too preoccupied in making salsa with spaghetti.

"...Bobobo, I think there's something wrong..."I said louder, seeing Bibibi's eyes narrow evilly, smirk growing on his face as his fists clenched and then extended palms, facing out.

I spun to Bobobo and screamed,

"Bobobo!" Only then did he look up from his gave of DDR with Golly the Octopus, seemingly surprised as Bibibi raised his head up, a laugh ripping from his throat. I shook, a feeling of helplessness settling in me as Bibibi screamed with power in his voice,

"NEPTUNE ETERNITY!" I head a loud shattering sound as the world around us shattered like glass, falling away as we landed back in the old room, Bobobo falling to a knee and coughing, blood hitting the floor as I took a step towards him, only to have all the strength in my legs go out, falling to my knees and panting like I'd just run a marathon.

"Wh-what did...what did you do...do...to us?"I panted, looking up at Bibibi, my body weak and limp. He stood tall, the tattoos on his shoulders glowing a deep purple as his smile twitched, eyes narrowed at Bobobo.

"Hmm..what did I do? What did I do?"He muttered mockingly, as if thinking it over, eyes suddenly widening insanely, focused entirely on Bobobo. "Why, the same thing I did to everyone in the Hair Kingdom." I froze, Bobobo looking up shocked at Bibibi, a trail of blood smudged on the corner of his mouth.

"What chu' talkin' 'bout?!"Bobobo demanded, and Bibibi threw his head back in laughter, shaking with it, until he finally focused back on Bobobo, malice in his eyes. And suddenly it all clicked into place for me. My eyes widened as I looked up at Bibibi, saying out loud in a quiet, shocked voice,

"That's why you're so strong. That's why none of our attacks affect you... You absorbed the power of everyone in the Hair Kingdom after you ordered its genocide!"

Bobobo tensed up, gaping up at Bibibi as Bibibi himself laughed, a sick joy in his eyes.

"Oh, she is a bright one, isn't she? I can see your infatuation with her. Strong, beautiful, clever, smart. Yes, I destroyed everyone in the Hair Kingdom when I was a child, feigning innocence by sending a clone in one of those pods our father concocted. You all escaped, but that was an unfortunate necessity. With my siblings out of my hair, I could demolish that filthy 'Kingdom', the same one that was so blind to deny me being King. They chose you, Bobobo. My younger brother, so weak, so foolish, so simple.

"It was almost as if they _wanted _to fall. So I did it for them, and I reaped the benefits, absorbing all of the hair balls from every warrior and soldier within the kingdom. Now look at me: The strongest, most powerful ruler ever to grace the face of the Earth. The ruler that the Hair Kingdom could have had! Oh, I love the irony." He purred, and flung a hand out, a lock of hair slashing across Bobobo's chest, sending him flying backwards, blood pooling on his shirt from the open wound.

I gasped, and struggled to stand, barely managing to get to my feet before I saw Bibibi walking up to Bobobo, pulling him up by his shirt collar and kneeling, Bobobo sitting painfully.

Bibibi leaned in closer to Bobobo and said in a cooing voice,

"You've fought so hard, dearest Little Brother. But relax now, for the kingdom you once fought for will now end your suffering."

"No! Bobobo!"I screamed, as Bibibi stood, holding Bobobo by the collar. Bobobo winced as I used my other hand to grab needles, shouting,

"Fist of the Scorpion: Antidote!" The needles flew towards them, but Bibibi didn't so much as spare a glance as the aura whipped out at the needles, sending them bouncing back. I gasped and tried to stumbled away, only to still be depleted of my energy and moving too slow to avoid every needle sinking into my bad shoulder, stomach, and chest, one hitting the wall behind me. Whether it was adrenaline or the blinding pain from my shoulder, I did not feel the sting from the needles that I should have.

Bobobo turned his head a bit to look at me, those blue eyes still hidden behind his shades.

"Let him go!"I shouted, desperately.

"Or what?"Bibibi asked, eyeing Bobobo like his prey.

"..."I had no come back, legs giving way and me sliding down the wall, weak and shaking. I was so frustrated with myself, gritting my teeth and shouting, screaming on the inside that Bobobo needed me and where was I? Weak and useless! Where was all that talk about protecting him? Was it all just smoke and mirrors?

Bibibi laughed, the blackness around him twisting and churning, all of it the mixed hairballs of the fallen from the Hair Kingdom. All of it death.

"Bobobo..."I coughed, feeling blood on my knees, staining my jacket and falling on my bare stomach, "F-fight!"I shouted, seeing Bobobo react and raise an oven mit weakly. Bibibi gave it a long look, and then rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Little Brother. Give it up."He said, almost as if he were actually tired of Bobobo's antics.

"NO!"I shouted, shaking, pulling out the needles with my good hand.

"Shut up, girl."Bibibi mused, reaching up and grabbing ahold of one of his spikes. His grip tightened and the aura reacted, swirling violently and moving like angry waves. "Its long time I ended this. I apologize that this must happen in front of your girlfriend, but circumstances cannot be fought." He mused, and pulled out the entire spike of hair. Um, ow?

I watched in horror as Bibibi held the spike with his free hand, the tip sharpening, as he shouted,

"Hair Pin!"

"No!"I shouted, struggling, pushing myself up on violently shaking legs, as Bibibi pulled the spike back, smile twisting and eyes widening with bloodlust. Everything seemed to happen in slow-motion, everything defined, taking what felt like hours.

Bibibi moving the sword-hair closer, eyes widening, me pushing off the wall, hand gripping a needle limply. Bobobo's face grimacing, hand on the hand Bibibi was using to clutch Bobobo's collar, other arm twitching weakly. Bibibi's mouth slowly opening, the sword inches from the direct center of Bobobo's chest. I had taken two steps, needle behind me as I posed to throw it. Bibibi's aura twisting behind him.

"Goodbye, dearest Little Brother."Bibibi whispered. And then sunk the sword into Bobobo's chest, so far it protruded from his back on the other side.

And I froze. Everything froze. Even the aura seemed to slow, as Bibibi paused, looking with a horrible, horrible, joyful look on his face, even as a tear fell from his eye. The needle slipped from my hand. At the end of the sword was a writhing black mass that looked identical to Bobobo's father.

It was Bobobo's hairball. And it paused, then shattered, the pieces tinkling down to the ground. I watched it, body stiff, all my insides carved out. I felt nothing. Nothing but pain. Bibibi moved, pulling the sword out with a jerk, Bobobo's body pausing a moment before, swiftly, Bibibi backhanded it, sending the limp body flying over, skidding on the ground and then falling still.

And I finally broke free from my stupor, turning and sprinting towards Bobobo, still feeling numb, gasping for air as I fought a lump in my throat. I finally got to him, straddling his stomach and leaning over him, hands on his chest where the wound was, pressing down and feeling the warm blood on my fingers. Not his blood. It couldn't be. We'd been over this before, he wasn't allowed to die. He was the co-main character, he couldn't die before the battle was over!

"B-Bobobo...Bobobo...you're not dead."I whispered, his chin up, head back and slightly to the left, body so limp. I felt no pulse as I pushed on his chest, feeling the blood pooling at my knees, wetting my jeans, staining the sleeves of my jacket. "You're not dead. You're not dead. Y-you're not dead."My voice cracked, voice a whisper, and suddenly a scream, "YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" I felt fury rise up in me, engulfing everything about me.

"Stop it!"I screamed, "Stop bleeding, okay, i-it's not funny! You have a Czar to fight so stop goofing around! You got it? Stop! Because you have to be okay!" I shook, not even a small shiver from the corpse beneath me. The corpse I was berating like an insane person. "Bobobo, stop, because you're it!"I screamed, eyes closed, tears wetting my face, tasting the saltiness as they dropped onto my lips. "You're it, okay! You happy now?! You're it! You're all that I have! You! I admit it, just stop bleeding!" I took in a shaky breath, throat aching from screaming.

"I love you Bobobo!"I screamed, arms shaking as I blinked, looking down at the lifeless Bo-tector. I paused, breathing shakily, starring at him, the fury in me so strong I could hardly see straight. I heated my veins, made me so angry I felt sick, stomach churning and throat wretching, muscles tight and pumping, mind almost blank. I felt the stirring inside. Felt the searing hot spots that appeared on my arms, hidden by my jacket.

Hadn't I lost enough? My mother, my father. My childhood. My second pair of parents. I'd been so alone, and then he came along. I was empty, I was tortured, I was angsty, I hated myself and everything around me. I was a monster. And then I met him. And my life was okay for the first time. Everything was okay. I made friends, I made memories that I liked. That I cherished. I laughed. I traveled. I fell in love with him.

And he was taken from me, too. My entire skin was on fire, but I didn't care. I knew what was about to happen, and I didn't care. Let it. I lost him. The others were hurting below. The ones I cared about. All hurting. And I let him die. So let _him_ die. I felt my mind wash over, body spreading with heat, tight, something taking over me. It was like a black shroud was thrown over me, but from the inside. Something was moving, thriving, living within me. My soul washed over, a blackness covering everything.

While it was still me that was in control, I stole one last look down at Bobobo. He was sleeping, so peacefully. After all your fighting, Bobobo, you can finally relax. I'll take it from here. I slowly slipped off my jacket, letting it slide slowly down my arms, the pale flesh now covered in dozens of dozens of scorpion tattoos, all glowing a black light, all searing my skin. Memories flashed through my mind. The memories of a tall, muscular man with a blonde afro that opened up and revealed many odd things, things that confused me.

Memories of friends, of amusement parks, of ice cream, of Wig-outs and crazy bald men, of laughing and punching and using friends as meat-shields, of a group of misfits fighting for the world, together, with their Bo-tector leading them. I laid the jacket over Bobobo's chest, the blood staining quickly through it. Of pasta and transvestite armadillos. Of block leaders. Of a broad chest.

I leaned down and blinked a tear falling on Bobobo's cheek as my face stayed parallel with his. I paused, feeling the darkness wash over me.

"Goodbye, Bo-tector."I whispered, then slowly sat up, my vision changing, mind fading back, as if I were sinking below the surface of murky water. I let her take control. The last thing I remembered was standing, and a fury that would never end.


	23. One PO'ed Arachnid!

Bibibi's p. o. v***

This was not the same girl that entered into the fight. This...this was something new, something evil. Something about how she stood, no longer with her shoulders back and posed for fight, now with one shoulder lower than the other, head leaned forward, feet slightly staggered, arms both hanging loosely. A wide, off-kilter smile twisted her face, one that was excited, lusting for blood. Her eyes were wide as saucers, the blue that I distinctly remember now a pure, inky black that erased any sign of a pupil.

But it was her skin that I couldn't look away from. Her legendary scorpion tattoo was now replicated in lines and patterns down her arms and bare stomach, each almost glowing black. I'd watched a security video of her destroying Czar Baldie Bald the third, but this wasn't anything like that. This wasn't releasing Scorpio, and no other known form of the master of the Fist of the Scorpion existed. So what was this? What reaction was triggered from my murdering of my own brother?

What had I done?

"Mmmm, now what do we have here?"She said in a quiet mix of the voice of Scorpio and her own. I took a step back, sizing her up, wondering why all of a sudden I felt as if the tables were turned, a feeling of foreboding filling me, dampening the air. She cocked her head to the side, and her ponytail fell, the band flinging to the floor as her long, black hair fell to her lower-back, the bangs in long locks in her face, only adding to the not-quite-right look she had.

"You look like...my perfect punching bag."She said with a twisted sort of excitement, and I grit my teeth, spitting,

"Who are you?" She paused, and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm hell on earth, for right now."She said matter-of-factly, and then let out a quiet laugh, almost as if she were enjoying this. "Mr. Whoever you are, I don't know exactly what you did to this girl to make her so pissed off that she'd actually allow ME to come out, but I don't think she'll mind if I vent some of my own anger..."She cooed, chuckling the last part.

Whatever this was, it was dangerous.

"Gnah!"I cried out, as an explosion of what I could only tell you was pure pain ripped across the floor, in the form on a deep, deep purple aura, ripping like a typhoon across the floor and slamming into me with such force and heat that I thought in that moment I'd been ripped in half, landing hard on my back with the air stolen out of my searing hot lungs, skin on fire as I felt a heavy weight on my chest. I lay there, prone, unable to move a muscle, eyes wide as I lay in pure shock at the awesome power that girl just released.

I wheezed, and got a chuckle in return. A small but incredibly strong hand wrapped around my hair, pulling me painfully to my feet, the world spinning a moment, a heat blazing across my skull as she swapped hands to my neck, me actually up in the air as she held me up...with the arm I'd rendered useless. No, that was impossible, that limb was supposed to be completely dead! There was no way she could use it! I'd torn the nerves, broken the bone beyond repair! This wasn't natural, this wasn't...this wasn't human.

My god, what had I unleashed? Was all this worth killing Bobobo? Clearly the girl was close to him, but how could I have known this would happen? I had to kill him to secure my throne! This was not fair! I was supposed to be king, I defeated Bobobo, so why was I still losing?! The more frustrated I became, knowing it showed on my face, her eyes lit up all the more, the toothy grin widening.

I knew I should have finished her off before Bobobo, knew this girl was only going to cause trouble, especially after Bobobo's hairball was destroyed and his infuriating life ended! Why was this all happening, I. Should. Be. King. I looked over the creature's shoulder and saw the body of my brother, of my little brother, laying there in a pool of blood, the girl's jacket laid futile over him. I defeated Bobobo-Bo-Bo-Bobo. I defeated my little brother...

So why did everything feel so wrong? Why did I shed a tear as I saw the life drain from him? Why did my heart break, watching my little brother fall? Wasn't that the point? Was this my punishment? Letting whatever this girl turned into defeat me, so close to my victory, watching my little brother lay lifeless on the floor? Realizing that, maybe, it wasn't worth it after all, if it meant I'd feel like this?...Bobobo...

"AH! That's where I left my pillowpet!"

...

..

.

"Awww, all the ketchup spilled out! Now how am I gonna make it conform to my head? A girl needs her beauty sleep!"

..

.

"Oh well, maybe I'll use spaghettie next time!"

.

"Oh, hey guys, what'd I miss?"...I just...he was...what...What?!

Bobobo's p.o.v****

Aww, I hated it when I missed out on parties! And by the looks of Bibibi, it was one hell of a party! Too bad he looked like he lost a fight with a flame thrower, with that macho-looking burn down his chest... Hey, something about Amy was...different. She was standing there, holding Bibibi in the air by his neck, with scorpion tattoos all over her body, hair out of the pony tail, black eyes... That was it!

She hit the gym! Damn girl, look at that arm strength! She must bench press 100, 110 maybe!

"Hey guys! Did you win-..."Bububu stopped mid-sentence as she and everyone else skidded into the room, all with varying marks and scrapes, but all in once piece.

"Hey guys! Look, Amy hit the gym!"I exclaimed, impressed as I threw my pillowpet behind me. Hmm, I wonder why Bububu has that 'scared-to-death' look on her face? Did she leave the oven running?! I hated when that happened! Then the pasta gets all burnt and it ain't pretty let me tell you!

"Oh god no..."She whispered. Damn, she must have left brownies on there!

"Wh-what's wrong with Amy?"Beauty asked, scared. Wrong? Hmm, maybe I should have another look... Well, now that she mentioned it, those tattoos weren't there before, and her eyes weren't that beautiful blue I knew, and something about that look in her eyes screamed 'somethings-not-right-in-the-head'.

"She let her out."Bububu said, eyes wide. Let who out? The dogs? I knew it!

Amy chuckled, but it wasn't Amy's chuckle. It was too scary for that! Too...evil. Before I could make another genius thought, she spun and threw Bibibi so hard that he went flying, slamming into the throne and breaking it, the shards falling around him as he coughed up blood, face contorted in pain like he just stubbed his toe. Hmm, okay...that wasn't exactly NORMAL behavior...

"Got that right, sweetheart."She mused, and winked at Bububu.

"Yo, Amy, what's the deal-" I felt her arm smash into my chest, sending me flying backwards into the wall, my ribs feeling all levels of pain and the nice, comfy plaster of the wall bruising my back.

"Bobobo!"I heard Bebebe exclaim, running towards me as the others helped me pull myself from the wall.

"What was that?! Why did Amy hurt Mr. Bobobo?"Gasser asked. Good question!

"That's not Amy!"Bububu said in a dark, somber tone, and I gave Amy a nice hard look.

"What do you mean?"Over demanded not-so-nicely, but Bububu explained anyway, as Amy turned her gaze back to Bibibi, a certain bloodlust in her eyes. I tensed, fearing for Bibibi, even though he was the one we were supposed to be fighting. He was family, and family don't let family get hurt by an apparently-posessed friend, yo.

"You all remember when Amy released Scorpio?"Bububu asked. They all nodded, me keeping a keen eye on Amy. "Well, she told me about it. And what happened both saved her life and condemned her at the same time."Bububu said, me half-listening, "When Scorpio saved her, she was re-absorbed by Amy, and I don't think I have to tell you how much that pissed her off. She'd planned to go off and build some sort of gnome depot or something, instead being re-trapped inside a human.

"That anger grew and grew, stirring inside Amy without her knowledge, until Battleship one day mentioned that Bobobo was late coming home and, for some reason, that set Amy off, and Scorpio used that anger to emerge and completely take over Amy's body. Basically, she's using Amy as a physical body to vent her own anger with. Right now, she's virtually unstoppable."Bububu finished.

"Wait, how do you know all this?"Beauty asked.

"Internet."Bububu said, duh. Internet knows all. Which raises a question..

"How did you stop her?"I asked, as a deeper than deep purple aura emitted from her outline, writhing and flaming. There was a silence for dramatic effect, and finally Bububu said,

"We had to inject her with some of the venom Rem and Suzu collected from Amy when they had to heal her after her major battle. It calmed her down and retreated her into Amy's soul."

"I'm guessing we don't have that poison."I mused, as Amy got into a fighting stance.

"..No."

"Looks like we're gonna have to find another way!"I exclaimed, knowing that it was Amy, and she had to be in there somewhere, maybe just lost. I could relate. She must have used Google Maps.

"Bobobo, it's impossible!"Bububu persisted.

"Ms. Bububu, I don't think you know Mr. Bobobo very well."Gasser said cleverly. True, young grasshopper. I ran forward as Amy took a step towards Bibibi, reaching forward and going to grab her arm, stopping her from injuring Bibibi further, but a massive black wall flew up in front of my face.

"Don't even try."She spat, and back-handed me. I swear she lit me on fire, me sliding back so hard that a new degree of rug-burn was invented, my chest on fire and lungs struggling for air.

"Bobobo!"

I took in a wheezy breath. Okay, that didn't work out quite as I expected it.

"Gnah!"I heard Bibibi cry out, and quickly sat up, panicked as I saw Amy throw an arm across her face, the black mass crashing into Bibibi and throwing him in the air, flipping head-over-heels, as Amy spun, me hopping to my feet. Before I moved to save Bibibi from whatever attack he was going to receive next, I caught a look at Amy...

But Bububu was right. That wasn't Amy. Not even remotely. She had her teeth barred, eyes wide with a sick, Joker-meets-Malificent expression on her face, body hunched and tight, aura spinning around and throwing her hair in her face. There was no trace of Amy in that face, only one pissed-off arachnid with a ridiculous amount of power aimed at whoever was near her. That face right there wasn't Amy, and I wondered for a second how this all happened. That's what I get for taking a bathroom break!

Oh, right, Bibibi! I looked up and shot out nosehairs, catching him mid-air and shouting,

"Touchdown!" I brought him down to my side, releasing him as he looked at me with a pained and confused look.

"Why...why did you save me?"He asked, a splotch of ketchup on his forehead and nose. What a messy eater! I straightened up and looked over to the still-pshycotic looking not-Amy. Whatever had caused her to go into this form was no longer important.

"If what Bububu says is true, then Amy is dangerous to everyone, and it's gonna take both of us to stop her. So for now, I say we call a truce."I explained in my manliest voice. There was a pause, and the others eyes were on me like I was some Mean Green Soup Crazy Alien.

"Bobobo, are you sure?"Battleship asked, and I nodded, looking at Bibibi and holding out my hand. He looked at it for a moment, eyes narrowing...

"Boring."I heard Amy say in a voice that wasn't hers, and then looked over to see her with her arms wide out, two waves of black aura following the direction of her hands, growing like me on thanksgiving.

"Guys, decide quickly!"Bububu shouted, and I felt Bibibi place a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see him giving me an oddly brotherly look, one I wouldn't expect from the guy who just tried to kill me, from the looks of my pillowpet.

"Let's do this."He said, nodding. Great! I was running out of meat-shields!

"Super Snot-For-You! Brotherly Rivalry!"I exclaimed, picking up Bibibi and throwing him.

"BOBOBOOOO!"Bububu screamed behind me. Yeah! I have a cheerleader! And with the spikes in Bibibi's hair, how could this move possibly fail? He flew, stopping mid-air and shouting,

"Fist of the Head Hair: Twice Around Hair!" His extreme follicles shot out and grabbed ahold of one of the black/purple masses, twisting and churning and giving the aura a serious-case of beadhead!

Hey, no one takes my spotlight! I jumped into the air and shouted, whipping forward with nosehairs,

"You have the right to remain still!" The nosehairs wrapped around her wrists and she looked at me as I landed in front of her, eyes narrow and face...eerily calm... I placed my hands on her shoulders and gave her a stern look, searching those completely-black eyes for some trace of Amy somewhere in them. Something sarcastic, beautiful, amused, something. But I got none of that, instead just a wall and a PMSing face.

"Let Amy go now!"I whined, stamping my foot, hoping that would work. The girl what wasn't Amy just smile and chuckled.

"She's the one who let me out. Why on Earth would I go back, when something here hurt her so much that she actually unleashed me? I think I'm doing the child a favor! Destroying whatever hurt her..."She trailed off, face growing dark, as she tore her hands free from the nosehairs. Damn!

Two fists slammed into my gut and I flew back, soaring in the air. Before I even hit the ground I felt something icy-hot slam into my chest, throwing me into the ground and crushing me. I coughed, the icky taste of blood filling my mouth as I heard something crack, the purple receding as a hand reached down, pulling me from the dent I'd made.

"Bobobo, you can't get that close to her!"Bibibi scolded, and I looked forward, frowning.

"We have to get Amy somehow."I mused, standing as not-Amy cracked her knuckles.

"Even if it kills you?"Bibibi asked in all his skepticism.

"Yes."I said simply, bracing myself.

"..."Bibibi paused a moment again.

He was about to say something, when he was rudely interrupted by the not-Amy running towards us so fast she destroyed the line of floor she ran over. Hey, floor tiles for a base like this were getting expensive! I jumped over to the side, Bibibi jumping in the other direction, trying to dodge the on-coming attack. I skidded around, stopping just in front of the throne with Bibibi. I looked forward, seeing her quickly spin around and throw an arm across her body, sending a streak of purple towards us.

"Fist of the Head Hair: Killing Dance!"Bibibi shouted, and I expected a legitimate dance, but all I got was two locks of hair shooting towards the purple mass, not-Amy running parallel to it, eyes trained on him with Bibibi distracted by his attack on the purple mass. Quick Bobobo! Think!...Hmm...hmmmm...donuts?...Got it!

"Fist of the Nosehair: Pastry Shop Block!"I shouted, slamming a conveniently placed placed pastry shop in front of Bibibi, blocking not-Amy...for about five seconds. The entire place exploded, killing hundreds of innocent scones and donuts, as not-Amy appeared immediately in front of me, at a distance that before I wouldn't have minded so much, but now I knew meant pain.

A face of pure anger just inches from mine, no more snide and evil smile. A dark face and barred teeth, face contorted in anger, as I felt a hand slam into my ribcage, sending me flying backwards. I landed hard on the steps to the throne, back aching like I'd just gotten run-over by an eighteen wheeler, a hand immediately constricting around my throat. I struggled for air, a heavy boot slamming into my chest, a beautifully evil face close to mine, black hair curtaining us. There was a moment of quiet, a moment I quickly took.

"Amy, stop this. Whatever happened, we can fix it, we always do."I said quietly, not wanting to ruin my macho-man status with the others. And, for a moment, a fleeting moment, I saw a flash. Not the bad flash that results in years of therapy, the good flash. A flash of recognition, eyes going wide and snarl falling into a confused and shocked frown. But, like all flashes, it lasted not two seconds before a fire lit in the eyes, the snarl coming back fiercer than ever, the hand tightening to the point where all air was cut off.

I was lifted in the air and then promptly thrown, mid-air when I spun and gained my bearings, seeing not-Amy flying towards me, five needles in each hand, each glowing a purple hue that I did not like.

"Super Fist of the Nosehair: Knick Knack Patty Whack!"I shouted, and threw an entire cabinet full of granny knick nacks. It crashed into not-Amy, followed by a strong slap by my nosehairs as she finally gained some damage, both good and bad. I flipped and landed on my feet, Bibibi next to me as Amy slammed into the ground, landing on her stomach and growling an animal-like growl.

"I think you got her mad..."Bibibi mused, taking a step back.

"Nah, she's just practicing her Simba impression!"I reasoned, about to congratulate her, when she got slowly up into a crouch, a purple/black aura snaking quickly along the floor towards us.

"Bobobo, watch out!"Beauty shouted. Honestly, what did it look like I was doing to that girl? Stargazing?! It wasn't thursday! I jumped, landing in a spot where there were no snakey-thingies, only to have one make a complete 90 degree angle and wrap itself tightly around my ankle, snaking up my body.

I heard Bibibi cry out and looked over, seeing him looking down confused as the black/purple snakes wound around his body, all the way up to his neck. They quickly wound around me and I tried to pull them off, only to realize they were pure aura, and my hand slipped right through.

"Bibibi, you good?"I called, and he gave me a fallen face, shouting with unneeded sarcasm,

"Oh, I'm just fine. In fact I think I'll hit a Zumba class!"

"That's ridiculous, we're in the middle of a battle! Get yourself together man!"I corrected him, and heard another growl. I turned my head, seeing not-Amy's eyes glowering with fury, body tensing, still in a crouch, as she immediately clenched her hands into fists. I felt the snakes tighten and compress my bones, body setting on fire figuratively.

"Gnah! What is this?!"Bibibi shouted, voice strained as I struggled, body feeling like it would break.

"No!"I heard the guys shout from far over, and I looked up to see not-Amy right in front of us, two massive things of aura in both hands, my world immediately going black as it rammed into me, sending me flying backwards into yet another wall of plaster, groaning with pain and hopelessness.

"We...we haven't gotten in...a s-single attack..."Bibibi coughed out, and I was about to correct him that my knick knacks certainly did work, when I thought better of it. He was right, this new version of Amy, this Scorpio...her power was above and beyond anything I'd ever fought. I'd never been in this much physical pain before, muscles shaking, something broken in my chest, blood in my mouth, a burning pain all over my skin.

And not a scratch on not-Amy. Which wasn't bad. I mean, I'd seen Amy, real Amy. And I would hold onto that one moment, to fuel me, because I was going to bring the rest of her out, I was going to find real Amy if it killed me. I pushed slowly out of the wall, looking over as Bibibi did the same, spikes still perfect. And then I got an idea. Then a more relevant idea.

"Bibibi, remember what we did that one time when that little red-headed punk said Beyonce had the best video of all time?"I asked, and he gave me a confused look for a moment, before his eyes widened.

"You think..."

"It's worth a try."I said, and Bibibi nodded, looking forward as not-Amy took in a deep breath, preparing for another attack. I reached my hand out, balled into a fist, as Bibibi did the same, our fists touching as our separate auras began to glow, mixing at our fists. I focused my eyes on not-Amy, trying again desperately to see that girl, the girl from two years ago, protecting her little sister against Hair Hunt troops...

She wasn't there.

"Fist of the Head Hair!"Bibibi shouted, and I grit my teeth.

"Super Snot For You!"I echoed, both of us pulling our fists back.

"WE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER!"We both shouted, running forward and lunging our fists forward, the shape of one fist forming from the auras and slamming right into a surprised-looking not-Amy, hitting her right in the gut, engulfing her in black and yellow, and I don't mean the song. A scream of pain rang out as she was flung backwards, rolling as the purple aura disappeared, not-Amy stilling as she lay with her back to us.

And for a moment, everything was calm. No one dared move a muscle or a follicle, no auras flaring, no attacks, no movement other than my eyes looking over not-Amy, trying to see if she were at all hurt, because, after all, that was still Amy's body... Bibibi broke the silence quietly, looking forward and asking in a low voice,

"Bobobo..." And yet something was different about it. It wasn't warning, it wasn't a question. It was something...darker? Something like he was going to say or do something he didn't want to... I was about to ask him, seeing him clench a fist out of the corner of my eye, when a familiar elbow struck the back of my head.

I gaped, not-Amy suddenly in between Bibibi and me, not even seeing her get up, my vision splotching black as I flew forward, slamming into the floor so far away and so hard I felt my glasses crack a bit. I placed my palms on the ground, skidding to a stop as something prickled in the air, something changing. I quickly turned and shook, standing weakly as not-Amy panted in front of us, on the other side of the room, the tattoos all over her body now glowing a dark black, shifting a bit, her hand hanging limply in her face, eyes crazed, teeth showing.

Her aura flared around her, like a wild fire. Whatever attack she was planning next was going to be extremely damaging...and I wasn't going to be able to move. My body was suddenly showing the signs of all the damage I'd taken, the burning now more intense, the muscles shaking and aching, bones bruised, breathing difficult. I was surprised I could stand and, as I looked over to him, Bibibi was probably in worse shape, barely able to keep himself up on a knee, panting and wheezing audibly.

I looked back at not-Amy, so angry, in such pain. This wasn't my Amy. This wasn't that girl that had completely taken over my life by force and changed it so drastically that I felt like I was on a rollercoaster out-of-control and yet so integrated into my life that if she ever left it would cease to exist. I wanted that girl, hidden somewhere inside this monster... And then it hit me. Why Amy had become this monster. What she had realized when I'd seen her flash in not-Amy's eyes.

The pillowpet. She thought Bibibi had killed me, and that was enough to set her into this monster. It was my fault. So if anything happened to her, I'd rather die than see her become something she wasn't. I couldn't fight. I had to fight. She was going to finish me, against her will. I was going to lose her.

"Noo!"Beauty exclaimed, horrified as not-Amy ran towards us, the flaming aura actually audible around her, sounding exactly like a fire as she ran at high-speed, right towards us, eyes filmed over with pure hate and anger and revenge and freedom and rage, energy making the room almost unbreathable, me watching, taking a shaky step forward, feebly trying to do something about the fate that was about to strike me down, from the girl that I'd never told I'd loved. She was ten yards away when I closed my eyes.

I could hear it getting closer, hear the shouts of the gang, the slamming of not-Amy's feet, the wildfire filling the room, the pain wrought around me. This was it-

"SCORPIO STOP IT!"A familiar shriek screamed, and my eyes flew open. Scorpio stopped, eyes wide, panting, dead in her tracks.

"What..?"She whispered, and then squeezed her eyes shut, voice changing back into Amy's,

"Stop it!" She fell to her knees, doubled-over, hands tangled in her hair as she gripped the sides of her head, fighting a personality-disorder-like war in her body.

"I...I don't understand...I have to hurt them, they hurt you!"Scorpio shouted, eyes squeezing shut again. I was frozen, not realizing that if I called out to her, Amy would snap back, watching as she fought Scorpio mentally.

"NO! Stop, I don't want to hurt them anymore!"Amy screamed, shaking.

"Don't be ridiculous, that man-"

"Please...stop hurting Bobobo...p-please..."Amy's voice shook, and it broke me of my stupor.

I took a step forward, a new strength filling me as I opened my mouth to call out to her, when a hand slammed over my mouth and pulled me to an overly-muscular shoulder. Caught off-guard and missing my rape-whistle, I heard Bibibi's voice in my ear, once again evil and condescending, with a slight tone of desperation.

"Well, I can finally finish this, with her distracted."He mused, voice slightly shaking.

Woah! Wait! Wasn't he...but I thought...I'm the co-main character! You can't throw this kind of a curveball at me!

"It's over!"Bibibi shouted, and I felt a fist sink into my ribs, throwing me over to the side. I fell on the ground, coughing, red dots on the ground that I knew for a fact were not ketchup. I shook, coughing more, knowing something was seriously wrong inside me, feeling my breath become shaky and raggedy.

"Bobobo!"Beauty shouted, as I shakily pushed myself to a half-standing position, looking forward, as Bibibi's aura grew. It wasn't his aura I noticed, wasn't his glare, wasn't my weakness, wasn't the group behind me shouting for me to move, wasn't his fighting stance, wasn't his hair growing and glowing, it wasn't even him shouting the name of the one attack that I knew, even as a kid, no one could defeat. Neptune Eternity.

It was the tears on his face. Oh, Bibibi, what happened to you, big bro? How did we get into this mess..? The sharp follicles all moved at once, a massive block of spikes shooting towards me, twenty swords all aimed at my chest and stomach, sure to impale me right here, right now... I heard everyone let out either a scream or a gasp, as, just as the hair was going to impale me, a small flash of black flew in front of me, arms out, body barely flinching as a sickening sound followed a quiet splatter of what I hoped was ketchup... ...but I knew better.

I gaped, looking down as Amy stood with her arms spread, taking the entire attack herself, blood covering her chest, dripping off her arms. No... Her head slowly turned, and I saw all-black eyes looking over her shoulder at me, face serious. But, wait...

"Why..."I asked, the little hamster in my mind taking a lunch break from running the wheel. Scorpio gave me a small look out of the corner of her eye before she said in a serious tone,

"She loves you. She'd hate me forever if I let you die... Take care of her." And with that, a purple aura shot up Bibibi's follicles and engulfed him, sending him to his knees screaming, hair retracting. Scorpio immediately fell to her knees, me shooting forward and grabbing her before she fell face-first into the floor, me to her side as I scooted and pulled her to my chest, watching as the wounds from the attack immediately closed, a small purple smoke rising up and disappearing.

I waited, breathless, as she slowly opened her eyes...


	24. The Grande Finale! A Bobo-fied Bang!

Amy's p.o.v****

Whatever had happened, it was one hell of an interesting story. Bobobo was alive. The others were okay. Bibibi was somewhere out of my line of vision, which right now consisted of the fact that BOBOBO WAS ALIVE. Which apparently took a second for me to figure out, because for the longest time I just stared up at Bobobo, trying to convince myself that this was him, that this was really, truly him. And then I caught an angle of light that shone down on his shades just right so that I got a small peak at his eyes, just barely an outline.

But it was him. So I did the first thing that came to mind. I throttled him.

"I SWEAR TO JEBUS IF YOU EVER USE THAT DAMNED PILLOWPET EVER AGAIN I REALLY WILL KILL YOU!"I exclaimed, shaking him by his neck, momentary anger eventually cooling, seeing a small bit of blood on his chin that hadn't been there before. I sat back, eyes going wide as my heart dropped and I covered my mouth. "Did...did I do that?"I asked, a horrible feeling twisting inside me. Bobobo gave me a quizzical look as his neck re-flated from my strangling, and then he whipped the red from his chin.

"Ketchup! How embarrassing!"He exclaimed in his high feminine voice. And I paused. Because this moment was different. This moment was special. Because I finally got it. Because I finally remembered what Beauty had said to me all those years ago. Because for the first time, with Bibibi presumably defeated, all my angst sorted out, and Bobobo alive, I wasn't going to lose him.

So I laughed, and shook my head, realizing for a moment that my hair was down.

"Bobobo. You're an idiot." And with that, I wrapped my arms around his neck and quickly leaned forward, chest about to burst and not from a homicidal demon lodged in my soul. And do you know what I finally did? What took a love triangle, two empires, dozens of battles, hundreds of needles, and almost 3 years to happen?

I kissed Bobobo-Bo-Bo-Bobo. Right on the lips, pulling him close to me so that I could be sure he would never, ever get away from me, ever again. At first he was shocked, and I could hear the exclamations of the gang off to our right, but after a second he realized what was happening, and I felt two arms pull me to him, chests touching, as Bobobo kissed me back. And when you look at the guy you might not expect it, but he was one hell of a kisser. In fact, probably better than I was! It was soft, and gentle, though he was such a strong man, and it wasn't just a kiss. It was emsomething/em. It emmeant/em something. Almost as if it were a proclamation.

A proclamation that he wouldn't let me go. And I wouldn't let him go.

"Woah!"Gasser exclaimed.

"Bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-butttt...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Jiggler's cry of heartbreak rang out, tears audibly hitting the floor.

"MY SCREEN TIME! SHE'S TAKING IT! TAKING IIIT!"Don shouted. I blushed heavily and pulled away, looking over, having completely forgotten that they were all actually there...watching me...kiss Bobobo...yeah...

Jiggler's eyes were wide as rivers poured from his eyes, Don Patch firmly under Beauty's foot, as she winked at me, Gasser gaping and blushing. Bebebe was chuckling and clapping his hands, with Bububu elbowing him and saying sarcastically,

"Finally! It only took 94 chapters!" Next to her Dengakuman was cheering and waving a flag with a heart on it, Rice smiling as an identical flag stuck out of his bowl of rice. Next to him, Nunchuck and Major Minor had confused looks. Guess they didn't get enough of the plot development. Battleship was jumping up and down in a cheerleader's uniform, cheering and beaming.

Giga and Halekulani's eyes were wide and their jaws were dropped.

"B-but...wait...woah!"Halekulani shouted, freaked out.

"I did emnot/em see that one coming!"Giga exclaimed, shaking his head. I chuckled a little at that, until I got to the next person in line, smiling timidly, cautiously, as Softon starred at me a moment, his true face partially covered by long, very pink hair. It was a long moment before, finally, he gave me a true-to-heart smile and a nod that lifted a 3-year-long weight from my shoulders.

Until I got a 2-ton weight smashed into me in the form of my older sister, who had poofed into being somewhere during the kiss.

"NU-UH! NO ONE KISSES MY LITTLE SISTER LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF ME! ARE YOU OKAY? DID THAT MAN HURT YOU?!"She exclaimed, me splayed on my back as she fawned over me. I struggled for breath and managed to choke out,

"Um...I wasn't conscious for most of this fight...but judging by all the blood on me..I think I'm severely injured...so...can you...get off?"

She placed her hands on her face and pouted, until a familiar voice walked up behind her and said,

"C'mon, take my hand Babe." Torpedo Girl jumped up and spun around. Then froze. For a long time. Eyes wide, mouth open. Slowly, I inched back over to Bobobo, who quickly hid behind me and shook. I pet his head, watching, as Torpedo Girl finally managed out,

"Y-your...face..."

"Yeah, the ice-cream thing was really a mask-"

"OUR CHILDREN WILL BE SO BEAUTIFUL!"She screamed, clinging onto Softon as I laughed, helping Bobobo stand up as I turned back, seeing Softon actually laughing, too.

"Yeah, with you, how could they not be?"D'awwwwwww.

"...ugh..."I turned my head, seeing a broken and beaten Bibibi laying on the bottom of the stairs that led up to his throne. He winced, looking out at us, and something possessed me(haha, get it?) to turn and nudge Bobobo.

He looked down at me curiously, and I nodded my head over to Bibibi. His eyes strayed over for a moment, and then he nodded, walking over to his older brother and holding out a hand. Everyone watched, eyes wide, as Bibibi gave Bobobo a confused and guarded look.

"...Why? I... I tried to kill you. Why would you help-"

"Hey, I'm not one for touchy-emotional moments." Yeah right... "Just take my hand... Big Bro."Bobobo said.

Bibibi's eyes went wide for a moment, and then, slowly, shakily, he took Bobobo's hand and Bobobo pulled him to his feet, the two looking each other in the eye before shaking the hands they were holding.

"Aww-"

"Just give it a second."I deadpanned, interrupting Beauty. And on cue, Bobobo slammed an entire bowl of pasta onto Bibibi's head, Bibibi gaping and rubbing his bruised noggin as Bobobo shouted,

"THAT'S FOR EATING ALL MY PASTA WHEN WE WERE KIDS!"

"You little runt!"Bibibi shouted, and thus a fist-fight ensued. I facepalmed and sighed, shaking my head.

"Hey, what'd we miss?" I gasped and turned, beaming as Rem and Suzu walked in, beaming.

"Hey!"I exclaimed, and they ran over to me, hugging me despite all the blood.

"Hey! Um...what are they doing?"Rem asked, looking over as Bobobo and Bibibi got into an intense thumb-wrestling competition.

I just chuckled, shook my head, and said,

"Just being Bobobo."

p style="text-align: center;"

***Epilogue-one year later***

Amy's p.o.v****

"Hey!"I shouted, grinding my fists into Halekulani and Giga's heads, the two glaring at each other with red faces. "Get along you two! It's a special day!"I scolded, both pouting and glaring coolly at the other. I shook my head and sighed, the two sitting at a sit-on-the-floor Japanese table, turning and calling over my shoulder,

"Put on your tuxes! It's almost time for the ceremony to begin!" The both audibly groaned, but I smiled, pushing open the door and looking out into the lawn of the newly re-built Hair Kingdom Castle Of Super Happy Rainbow Squirrel Times. Bobobo named it.

The entire Hair Kingdom was rebuilt. Surprisingly, it only took about three days after I gave all the guys 'special juice' from this one seller named 'Honey-boo-boo-child'. Now it was hustling and bustling, under the rule of its new kings and queens: Bububu and her husband, Most Interesting Man in the World. I call him Greg. Bebebe, Bibibi. Bobobo and his wife. I chuckled at the thought, twisting the Frosted-Flakes box ring on my ring finger absentmindedly. It took him fourteen boxes of frosted goodness.

Speaking of the Bo-tector, I spotted him sitting in the front row, with everyone else sitting in the chairs situated on either side of the bright-pink carpet on the ground, little ice-cream and torpedo-shaped ornaments everywhere. I smiled and walked past everyone, taking in our little, unlikely group. Don Patch, who finally married Yaya. Jiggler, dressed as a Nu-Pimp with his lucky-hankie clothing on, still giving me puppy-dog eyes. You could imagine how he was at my wedding.

Bububu and her man sitting there, Bububu's belly a bit round, and not from excessive drinking(which she recently had to give up). Giga and Halekulani walking in with uncomfortorble faces, dressed in actual tuxes after much persuading by me. Rem and Lambada sitting there, holding hands discreetly, as if we all didn't know. Beauty and Gasser next to them, laughing, Beauty blushing and beaming, making me smirk a bit wider. Major Minor and his cadets, still in a floatie and yet a tux. Nunchuck playing with tape, sitting next to his girlfriend, the Elmers Glue girl.

Bebebe sat in front of them, surrounded by his bunny mafia, Bibibi next to him with a tie on...no shirt, just pants and a tie... I was going to introduce him to Hulk Hogan, maybe the two would hit it off. Dengakuman sat in Bibibi's hair, with a camera positioned at the ready. After much protesting by me, Hatenko sat there, too, making google eyes at Don and evil eyes at Yaya. Master Yasha sat there, too, just for kicks and the after-party.

On the second front row sat, and this caught us ALL off guard, Battleship and Suzu, holding hands and smiling, Suzu quickly placing a discreet kiss on his cheek, making them both laugh. Yeah, and people thought me and Bobobo was surprising! J stood at the alter, the Best Man... Crap! I had to get up there! Or really, back there, where I had to walk Torpedo Girl down the isle! I turned on my heel and ran, into the small house where she was standing in a wedding dress with flowers, facing me with a blush and worried eyes.

"Does this dress make me look fat?"She asked, panicked. I laughed and shook my head, patting her and saying,

"You look stunning, sis!" She gave me a big kiss on the cheek and stepped back, looking at me.

"Is that what you're wearing?"She asked, and I looked down. Pants. Bra top. Jacket. Wedding ring. Yep.

"I'm the main character. What do you expect?"I joked, and she was about to say something, when a song rang out. I quickly reached down and took her arm, walking to the door. She took a deep breath, saying quickly, before we opened the door to walk her down the isle to where Softon was waiting,

"Hey, sis?"

"Yeah?"I asked, looking down, curiously.

She smiled straight ahead and said quietly,

"I'm glad you found happiness." I was quiet for a second, thinking back on everything, in this one quiet moment. All our friends, filling up three years of memories. I could still perfectly remember each battle, each first-meeting perfectly in my mind. To be honest, I never expected an orphan assassin with no one would end up standing here today, as this girl. It was nothing short of extraordinary.

"Thanks, sis. You too."I said, smiling, looking forward as my heart began to beat quicker, excited and sad that I was giving my sister away to my very best friend, knowing that when I walked down that isle, Torpedo Girl in tow, a world of memories would forever remain there. Today was a day of new, leaving behind old fights, old kisses, old feelings, for new. Outside, 'Paradise' by Playcold was just beginning, and Torpedo Girl took in a deep, shakey breath. I took her hand and squeezed it, assuring her that she was marrying her dream man.

And I opened the door. It went silence minus the song being performed by the one and only transvestite armadillo, who gave me a wink as I started walking Torpedo girl down the isle. It was beautiful, as everyone either cried, cried harder, or out-right bawled like Battleship, Don, Jiggler, and Bobobo. We walked, all eyes on my beautiful big sister, especiall one pair standing at the altar, J quickly patting his back. He turned, eyes momentarily locking with mine.

And we shared a memory in the rain, a little boy and a little girl, all grown up. And my chest swelled, because I was so happy for the both of them. And, as his eyes turned to Torpedo Girl's, his hair back in a neat ponytail, hair still in his face, I could tell that he was happy for himself, too. Just as the song ended, I got Torpedo Girl to Softon, their eyes so locked that I had to step right up to Softon to tell him my parting words for my sister:

"You kill her I'll melt you like ice cream in the desert. Good luck."

I stepped back, J and I sharing a quick wink as the marriage dude stepped up...

"...You're kidding?!"I exclaimed, Service Man stepping up with a bowtie on over his sheet, clearing his throat. This was...ridiculous. Perfect. I watched with a smile on my face as Softon and Torpedo Girl gave each other looks that people only gave if they were compleatly in love, where their eyes light up and you're afraid they'll miss their cue to say 'I do' because their just so wrapped up in each other.

But they didn't skip a beat.

"I do."Softon said with a smile.

"And you, Torp-"

"I DO I DO I DO I DO!"She exclaimed, crushing Softon's neck with a tight embrace. I laughed, and only then did I realize a small tear was running down my face. Hey, my big sister was getting married, cut me some slack!

"Then by the power invested in me by this dirty bedsheet," ...Ew?... "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."Serviceman finished, and Softon held Torpedo Girl up, her arms still strangling him, as he gave her a suave smile, and leaned in for the kiss...and then...poof.

That's right. Poof. As in, Torpedo Girl poofed...back into Over. Which left me standing there, watching, as Softon kissed my older brother(not that there's anything wrong with that)... The awkward silence of the millenium award went to this moment later on at the Shmemmies. For now, though, Over's face got red-hot as he and Softon jumped away from each other, Battleship holding back Over as I turned and crouched, wrapping my arms around my knees as I hung my head in silence, utter distrubance.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"He screamed. Oh yeah...and we forgot to tell Over that Torpedo Girl was marrying Softon... "SHE'S DOING WHAT?!"Over shrieked, me still crouching there, utterly disturbed, trying to pry that image out of my head.

"Um, Amy? You okay?"Gasser asked.

"No. No I am not."I deadpanned, shaking my head. I felt two arms wrap around me and pick me straight off the ground, me looking up to see my Botector holding me, and I immediatly laughed. Then got shoved and toppled over, landing in Bobobo's lap as Hatenko ran over to Don, falling to a knee crying and pleading for his love.

Jiggler then became irate with a blade of grass and began screaming obscenities at it, Beauty and Gasser trying to inch away from him as Battleship and Suzu kept Over from killing Softon, J doing action poses to try and ease the tension, only gaining the attention of a love-struck Dengakuman. Over turned and tried to shove Battleship off, only to land a punch in on Nunchuck, who toppled over and knocked Major Minor and his cadets, causing those idiots to get into an all-out brawl, Rem shaking her head as Lambada and Rice took instagram photos. Halekulani was arguing with Giga about how much exactly this wedding cost, Bububu spinning around and punishing them by placing tutus on their heads and making them sit in oppisite sides of the carpet.

Bibibi and Bebebe just shrugged and played with the cute little bunnies in the mafia, making Don jealous and causing him to dress up like a playboy bunny to get their attention in vain, causing Hatenko to get a nosebleed. I looked around...and facepalmed. These were my friends?

"You're all idiots."I mused, shaking my head in ridiculousness overload. I felt something tickle the side of my face and I looked over, seeing Bobobo's nosehairs quickly retracting, him giving me that stupid, dorky little smile of his. And I immediatly smiled back, because it was impossible not to, leaning in and giving him a quick kiss, much to Over's frustration, the chaos ensuing.

Some things never change.

**********-End-************

Well guys, it's been an amazing few months, and I can't compleatly believe that this whole thing is actually over. I must say a few things... *Throws out scroll that wraps the span of the globe four times* Ah hem... I love you guys, I love this series, and thank you for letting me write it with your amazing comments and feedback. I can only hope that you enjoyed this wild, insain, ridiculous, out-of-control, random pasta ride down the pasta slide as much as I did. I'd like to give a special thanks to Masked Pan, Fanfiction, and my wonderful, delightful, headache-inducing muses! Who have a few final words of wisdom for you all:

Don: Remember, I am the most amazing main character, tell your friends!

Jiggler: AMY I STILL LOVE YOU!

Beauty: Eat all your veggies!

Gasser: Remember to whipe!

Giga: There is art in everyone!

Bububu: Never turn down a nice drink and always look cohesive chic!

Bibibi: Love your siblings.

Bebebe: You don't need to have cool eyes to be a cool dude. You just need bunnies.

Bababa: I'm still in space...

Battleship: Wear a tutu on your head for good luck!

Beauty: I love you guys! Thank you!

Gasser: Air fresheners can save lives!

Dengakuman: Make sure you eat some Honey Butter today!

Rem: Get a good night's slee- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzt...

Suzu: Make an exit!

Baldie Bald III: Humans are worth- *punched. by everyone*

Baldie Bald IIII: Keep a nice, clean-shaven look!

Softon: Keep it cool, have some soft serve, love.

Over: Protect your sisters!

Torpedo Girl: Don't make bad jokes! Love instead!

Hatenko: Always believe in your boss!

Don's Mafia: Bye-Bye!

Nunchuck and Major Minor: DISESTABLISHMENTARIALISM!

J: Protect what's important to you, in style *poses*

Service Man: Service! *flashes*

Mean Green Soup Crazy Alien: Eat pleanty of soup! But only rice soup!

Master Yasha: I'm not lame!

Denbo: Listen to the music in your soul!

Bobobo: Eat Pasta, keep your nosehairs trimmed, and, above all...DON'T LISTEN TO GOOGLE MAPS!

Amy: Beware scorpions!

So there you are folks! That's how it all ends! The fat lady has sung! Asta la vista! Hug a panda! Go with the flow! May the nosehairs be with you!

-Love, nosehairs, and needles, Mz. Outcast 3


End file.
